Love Makes The World Go 'Round
by Ezeiel
Summary: She's been banished because she didn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage and now she's travelling across Middle Earth to Imladris. A company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit are travelling to reclaim Erebor, with the guidance of a certain grey wizard. [Thorin/OC/Thranduil]. Sorry, about the summary but I will put the full one into the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, my friends! I'm glad to see you've discovered this story of mine... I have waited a while to post this story and I'm still writing the chapters for 'Desolation of Smaug.' I don't want to go into too much detail, I would rather just let the story slowly unfold. I hope you all enjoy it, and please send me feedback, it is always welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's or Jackson's characters of works. I only own my character, their family and the kingdom.**

**"She's been banished because she didn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage and now she's travelling across Middle Earth to Imladris. A company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit are travelling to reclaim Erebor, with the guidance of a certain grey wizard. Their paths cross, and she meets two beings who sprout interest from within her. But there's one thing, she's a Princess; they're both Kings - one an Elf, the other a Dwarf."**

**The Lone Rider.**

* * *

The sound of a galloping horse caught the attention of the remaining Orcs of the Orc pack that had just chased a band of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. Until Lord Elrond and his men chased them off after slaying a few.

As the pounding of hooves drew nearer, the cloaked rider upon its back was able to steer the horse away before the beast stilled. She withdrew her bow from her back and notched an arrow onto the string before pulling back and firing.

The arrow quickly hit one of the Orcs in the face, knocking it from its Warg and to the grassy plain beneath. Arrows then began flying back and forth as two more Orc scouts fell along with their Wargs, which crushed their already frail bodies.

The cloaked rider jumped from her horse and reached to her side where she pulled her blade free and flipped it through the air before stalking toward the Orc scout, which was running at them.

The Orc swung its club, but she dodged the hit easily and quickly retaliated and hit the Orc with her own weapon. The Orc growled, bearing its teeth before swinging the club which hit her arm and ripped away the clothing there and branding her with a deep cut.

Out of anger, the rider swung her blade high before it cut through the air and hit it in the chest. The Orc fell and dropped its weapon.

The rider walked to the Orc, standing over it. "What is your purpose here?" The voice growled, as her eyes sized up the Orc which was choking on the black fluid leaking from its mouth.

But the Orc spat the blood at the cloaked rider. "None of your business, Elvish scum." It growled in reply, as the cloaked rider sighed and nodded at the Orc.

"You lot really do have a hollow heads." The voice said before bringing down the blade on the Orc which cut straight through its skull, before she turned the back and wiped the blade clean of the black substance.

She came to stop right before the stallion which was stood waiting. "_Gwaem_, Araráto." She quickly re-sheathed the blade before climbing back onto the stallion easily. "_Agoreg vae, Mellonamin. Gwaem!_"

And just like before, the rider rode off again and quickly disappeared as the stallion bolted off over the plains, following the direction that Lord Elrond had gone in after doing his duty to protect his boarders.

"Lord Elrond awaits us."

After a long time of keeping a strong and healthy riding pace, the stallion slowed slightly not losing its speed just making the sprint more bearable after such long travel.

The rider sighed in thought, as she closed her eyes slowly before reminiscing something that had recently occurred.

_"You never accept anything I give you!" A tall, well-built elf strode down from his throne toward the elf stood angrily below him. "Whatever I offer is never go enough for you!"_

_The elf below him growled, "I do not want to marry! I don't want to be forced into a marriage I do not want." The elf, who had spoken, was smaller in height when compared to the King above her. She was slender and beautiful. Her jade eyes shimmered with anger as she stared at him. _

_Lord Filvérel glared as he listened to his only daughter argue and resist against his wishes. He'd arranged an engagement with one of the elven warriors of his realm, Nyderrämar._

_There was no doubt in his mind, Divisav was a wondrous match for his daughter. He was strong, loyal and worthy of his daughter's hand. But when informing his daughter of this, she didn't take the news all too well. "I am King, and you will do as I wish!" he shouted, having enough of her refusal._

_But Theliëlréndis, Lord Filvérel's daughter, was fierce and very fiery for an elf. She was strong-willed and very opinionated. When word reached her of the engagement, something snapped from within her. "I will not marry anyone until I have had the chance the fall in love with someone of whom I have had time to talk and get to know." She paused before speaking again. "I want the chance to fall in love!"_

_She paused briefly, her anger surging. "Mithrandir wants me to join a quest…" she trailed off, "And I am planning to do so! You cannot stop me."_

_And as she argued with him, forcing his hand to do something he would never have done to his own flesh and blood but she didn't give him much of a choice. It wasn't something he'd usually do but he thought it might do her some good._

_Filvérel raised his hand to stop her, "Theliëlréndis of Nyderrämar, as I am King of Nyderrämar and you have refused my orders as ruler, I have no further choice but to banish you from Nyderrämar." He announced, as the entire throne room fell silent to his words. "You will not return until you learn that your way is not always best let alone right." And with a wave of his hand, his daughter was pulled from the throne room._

_Theliëlréndis watched as her father grew smaller the further she was dragged away from the room by the guards. "Father?" she murmured under breath before she was thrown from the palace entrance._

_"Gather some of your belongings, your weapons and go down to the courtyard." The guard ordered, "You can take your horse with you as well."_

The rider opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "_Come on, let's get to Imladris_." She spoke to the horse, patting its neck as it broke into the sprint again. "_Gwanem, Mellonamin._"

And just like that the stallion shot off over the plains.

Meanwhile across the plains and down in the crack where they were safe, the Company slowly began to move.

Gandalf sighed as he moved along, knowing exactly where the path would take them. It was he plan, and it had sure worked like magic. But he also knew that his Company, minus his hobbit friend, would not on the other hand be so forgiving for where he'd taken them.

The Company, once out of danger, proceeded to climb down the path laid out before them. They were all tired and in need of a warm meal and rest.

As the path grew narrower, is seemed as though they'd been walking along through it for a couple of hours when finally the pathway eventually opened out into an open area; there was a valley below, and in that valley was the city of Rivendell.

Gandalf stopped, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "The Valley of Imladris." He announced to the group, which didn't look too pleased about their sudden arrival into enemy territory. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo murmured in awe, his eyes looking over the valley before them.

Gandalf nodded and continued to speak. "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." He spoke, feeling an angry glance on him. He looked and met the eyes of Thorin, who looked distort and betrayed.

Thorin gritted his teeth, his fists tightening around his blade and axe. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." He growled, sending the wizard another sharp look after snapping at him.

Gandalf rolled his eyes lightly, "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." He scolded the dwarf lord. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin shook his head and his eyes found Gandalf's again. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" he questioned, his voice clearly filled with anger and annoyance. "They will try to stop us." He accused, knowing what the elves were like. They were troublesome and two-faced. And he loathed them… as he thought more about it, there were multiple words he could use to describe the scum.

Gandalf threw his head back, nearly losing his hat as he did but thankfully it stayed where it was sat. "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He ordered, as the company started moving again, knowing what would surely happen if the talking was left to Thorin.

They soon walked across a bridge which led them into Rivendell. A few elves were spotted strolling about by the dwarves, who scoffed.

Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place. He'd heard a lot of tales about Rivendell, but he'd never imagined that he would ever find himself there. It was a dream; he had to question his subconscious to see if he was really there.

However, the thirteen dwarves surrounding the hobbit, were looking uneasy and all wore a hard frown. None of them wanted to be there and they most certainly didn't want to associate themselves with Elves.

But now they had no choice.

* * *

**Here are the translations:  
Gwaem, Araráto - Let's go, Araráto.  
Agoreg vae, Mellonamin. Gwaem! - You did well, my friend. Let's go.  
Mithrandir - Gandalf.  
Imladris - Rivendell.**  
**Gwaem, mellonamin. - Let's go, my friend.**

**A/N: So, you know what to do!**

**Read and review! Also, I would be very grateful if you were to follow and favourite this story and continue to read it as it progresses onward! Thanks a bunch.**

**Ezeiel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, second chapter in! But we don't actually know much about our mystery rider now do we? That's my fault and it it shall remain that way as the story carries onward.**

**Please enjoy the adventure.**

**Stay as long as you want, you're always welcome!**

**Hiril vuin Theliëlréndis.**

* * *

"_Mithrandir_!" A light voice called out, as Gandalf twirled around with a large smile on his face. A dark-haired elf strode down a flight of stairs to greet the company.

Gandalf's hands flew into the air, "Ah, Lindir!" he called back. As Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other, the dwarves murmured amongst themselves in distrust.

Thorin leant toward Dwalin and whispered into his ear. "Stay sharp." He warned, as his old friend nodded in agreement.

Lindir's eyes traced over the dwarves faces before he turned his attention back to the wizard in front of him. "_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen..._"

Gandalf nodded, pressing his staff to the paved ground from where he stood. "I must speak with Lord Elrond." He requested, breathing heavily.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

The words that the wizard had heard confused him slightly. "Not here? Where is he?" he pressed, narrowing his eyes at Lindir, wanting to know where on Earth the elf lord could be at this time of day other than in the Valley of Imladris.

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier were heard again, which attracted the Company. They quickly turned around and they saw a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

Panic surged through Thorin at that moment, and he called out to his warriors. "_Ifridî bekâr!_" he exclaimed, holding up both his blade and axe. "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward as a form of protection; the mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf, Elrond, separated himself from the others. "Gandalf." He called out to the grey wizard.

Gandalf bowed gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_" he questioned, curious as to what had led him away so soon.

"_Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._" Elrond dismounted from his horse, then he and Gandalf shared a long hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond spoke pulling away and holding up an Orc sword and showing it to everyone, then handing it to Lindir.

Gandalf hummed nervously, "Ah, that may have been us." He admitted, as Elrond's brows knitted together at his confession.

Thorin stepped forward, and Elrond looked upon him with recognition. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He greeted the dwarf lord with respect, which caught Thorin off guard, and gave a slight bow of his head.

Thorin frowned, his grasp on his blade still strong. "I do not believe we have met." He spat out a reply with a harsh gaze as he folded his arms over his chest after sheathing his newly found blade.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you..." Thorin growled sounding like a child. He was being stubborn, and dealing with the fact that they were in the presence of elves.

Ignoring the dwarf's insult, Elrond turned to the dwarves and spoke in Sindarin. The dwarves didn't understand what he was saying. "_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._" He explained, offering them all a small but light smile.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin exclaimed, as he forced his way from inside the group to the outside, so he was stood before Elrond.

The dwarves grew bellicose and gripped their weapons uneasily upon hearing Gloin's words.

Gandalf spoke exasperatedly. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." He sighed, rolling his eyes while embarrassment silently washed over him.

The dwarves quickly discussed this amongst themselves before turning to face Elrond again and Gloin was the spokesperson for the group. "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

* * *

Sometime later, the dwarves were all sat around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, they didn't seem or appear to be very appreciative of the Elves' vegetables.

Dori glanced to his left, to see Ori glancing at a leaf of green food, turning his nose up at it. "Try it. Just a mouthful." He tried to coax his younger cousin into trying the food but it was no use.

Ori shook his head and put it back down on his plate. "I don't like green food."

Dwalin looked through a bowl of greens, in search of something else. "Where's the meat?" he questioned before throwing the bowl of greens down in disbelief.  
Oin held up a vegetable with his knife and looked at in disgust, while Ori raised his head and looked around. "Have they got any chips?" he wondered aloud, obviously not satisfied with what was in front of him.

An Elf maiden played a harp in the background, which gained her several looks of annoyance from the dwarves.

Elrond and Gandalf walked through the halls of Rivendell, with a grim looking Thorin trailing behind them. "Kind of you to invite us." Gandalf sent Thorin a look as he spoke. "I'm not really dressed for dinner." The wizard stated, gesturing to his long grey robes.

Elrond chuckled lightly at his words, "Well, you never are." He commented, only telling him the truth. Gandalf was never a smart fellow, even when he was younger.  
They both laughed, and arrived at the courtyard where the dwarves were eating. They passed the large table and took their own seats.

Before eating however Elrond looked to his guest's weapons. "I'd very much like to see these fine blades you've been rambling about, Gandalf." He said, wanting to get his hands on the blades which sat waiting in their sheaths.

Elrond was sat examining the swords Gandalf and Thorin had found in the trolls' hoard. He looked at Orcrist first, Thorin's blade which shone under the sunlight. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He said before passing Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepted it with a nod.

Elrond then examined Glamdring, his eyes shining in wonder at their discoveries. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..."

Upon hearing the elf lord's words, Bilbo reached for his own new blade and unsheathed it, taking a quick glimpse. He couldn't help but wonder if he should show it to Elrond but his thoughts were interrupted by a certain white haired dwarf.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin explained, his eyes trained on Bilbo's blade sat across his lap.

Bilbo frowned as the words reached his ears "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" he questioned, sounding a little offended by Balin's chosen words.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."

Bilbo sighed in defeat, and turned his attention back to the food in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stallion bolted along the stone pathway and neared the tall entrance to Imladris. "That's it... you may slow." The voice of the rider, patted the neck of the stallion while it gliding along and soon skidded to a halt.

The rider atop of the stallion, waited until one of the Elves of Rivendell would make their way toward where she and her horse waited. And it wasn't long. "Theliëlréndis!" The rider glanced up, a small smile stretching out across her lips.

"Lindir, it's good to see you." She slid from the horse's back and her feet hit the stone ground, "I wish to speak with Elrond."

Lindir nodded, and gestured for her to follow him along. "He's dining..." His voice called out, "But you'll have to excuse his guests."

* * *

Back at the dining courtyard, Elrond looked between the wizard and the dwarf, "How did you come by these?" he probed, wondering how these blades had worked their way in their grasps.

Gandalf smiled to himself, remembering the moment they'd stumbled upon that Troll's hoard. "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." He mentioned as Elrond nodded, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond looked from Gandalf to Thorin but neither of them answered and they remained silent until Lindir's voice met all of their ears.

"_Hîr vuin_ Elrond." Lindir spoke with a bow of his dark head, as Elrond turned to look at him, seeing someone walking behind him.

Elrond tilted his head. "Yes, Lindir?" he frowned, knowing by the tone of his voice that something was up.

Lindir stepped aside, revealing the hooded figure; he placed a hand on her shoulder as the figure lowered her hood, revealing her identity to Elrond.

A woman?

She was beautiful despite the small fact that there were a few spots of mud covering her skin, indicating she must have travelled a fair distance to reach Rivendell before the day was up.

"_Hiril vuin_ Theliëlréndis." Elrond rose to his feet, seeing a familiar face. "What brings you to Imraldis?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her body, the two of them sharing a warm embrace.

Thorin sent Gandalf a look of confusion but the wizard merely showed him a smile before Thorin turned his attention back to the two beings in front of him.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." She sighed, rubbing her head. "Although, I assumed from Lady Galadriel that a meeting of the White Council was to happen somewhat later this evening, as you can see… my father cannot make it." However, when she went to move she stopped short, seeing fifteen pairs of eyes trained on her being. She simply smiled and rose her hand, waving. "Hello." She acknowledged the group, which caused several blushes to creep up and onto their faces.

All the dwarves began to exchange glances with one another, clearly mesmerized by the sudden appearance of the female.

Kili's eyes widened as he watched the woman, "She's wondrous…" he muttered into his brother's ear, who simply nodded in awe at the sight. "Can I marry her?" he whispered as Fili sent a hard shove into his side.

"Don't be daft, why would she want to marry a dwarf like you?" Fili replied, making Kili's face fall dramatically.

"And what's wrong with me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I much more better looking than you!"

* * *

**Here are the translations:  
Mithrandir - Gandalf.  
Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen...Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen... - ****We heard you had crossed into the heard you had crossed into the Valley.  
Ifridî bekâr! - Ready weapons!  
Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? - My friend, where have you been?  
Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. - We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.  
Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.  
Hîr vuin - My lord.  
Hiril vuin - My lady.**

**A/N: Hello there! Second chapter in and what do you think? Do you like it or do you hate it? I would be so happy if this story did really well on here, please make that happen by R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It seems we're getting off to a kind start. Although there have been no reviews, I'm glad to know that it is being read by people though, thank you!**

**So last time, our little rider friend rode her way into Rivendell exactly when the Company are dwelling there, and that is where we continue. **

**Sounds inviting.**

* * *

She glanced around, seeing them eating. "Am I late?"

"No, not at all." Elrond took her arm and pulled her toward a spare chair. "Come, join us." He made her sit quickly, as servants quickly put a plate in front of her but she remained standing.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted a certain wizard in grey, who was now stood. "_Mithrandir_, good day." She greeted, knowing what was coming next.

Gandalf's mouth twitched slightly, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good day, or do you mean that it is a good day whether I want it or not?" he paused, smirking just a little. "Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular day. Or are you simply stating that this is a day to be good on? Even so-"

Theliëlréndis rolled her eyes, "All I said was good day!" she exclaimed before he got too ahead of himself. "What does it matter if…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm not even going to repeat any of what you've spoken."

"My child, you never change!" Gandalf declared, pulling her into a tight embrace. She simply returned the gesture, wrapping her arm around his neck and smiling deeply. "Now, you must tell us everything since our last encounter."

Theliëlréndis and Gandalf pulled and they both took their seats around the table, "Well…" she sighed, pulling off her overcoat. "Let's see… I'm betrothed."

All beings sat around the table stared at her in surprise and a silence formed shortly after.

Gandalf frowned, almost choking on his drink. "To whom?" Gandalf pressed, showing his amusement quietly. "You're not exactly the marriage type." he rushed out, offering her a glass of wine which she quickly declined.

Theliëlréndis shrugged putting a small tomato into her mouth, "I don't know but I do know that I'm banished." She countered, raising an eyebrow, feeling a new set of eyes on her person.

"And why are you banished?" Elrond let out, "What did you do to annoy your father?" he knew the girl was trouble and that she was a handful, but her father loved her all the same.

"I refused to marry the person he'd chosen. He doesn't seem to understand the difference between love and betroth." She explained, as she noted the excessive amount of dwarves around her again. "Uh, is this a dwarf party?"

Elrond's gaze closed in on her arm, as he saw a deep cut laying there, her clothes on her forearm, peeling away. "Did you get into a battle of sorts?" He thought aloud, her eyes suddenly meeting his.

"The Orc pack outside the boarders." Theliëlréndis stated, "I ran into them, them into me… we didn't see eye-to-eye so we fought out our differences. I assumed it was the remaining pack members that you allowed to slip free from you grasp. Anyhow, it's just a small cut - nothing more."

Elrond frowned, "No, I'll go fetch you a Healer… it needs to be seen to before it gets infected." He rose from the table and marched off, which gave Gandalf the opportunity to bring up their Quest.

Theliëlréndis looked between the two remaining beings at the table, noting the wizard and the dwarf. "So, what brings you both to Rivendell if I may pry?" She pressed, absently. "Because if you will allow me, this is an odd pairing if I do say so myself."

"Actually…" Gandalf trailed off; because of the look he was receiving from Thorin across the table. "We're on a quest, Theliël." He informed her, ignoring the daggers being shot at him from the dwarf lord. He needed to tell her of their plans because he knew she'd offer assistance, assistance they'd need.

Thorin sighed, and saw the woman looking over in his direction. She was studying his face quickly with her bright green eyes, taking him in and figuring him out.  
He watched her in return, his eyes taking in her face. It was kind yet beautiful. Her pale skin shone against the bright sunlight above Rivendell. Her hair was a light mahogany colour, long and flowy but oddly straight with no kinks at all.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. "Thorin?" Shaking his head slightly, he looked over at Gandalf who had spoken his name. "Theliëlréndis's asked of the quest, are you going to tell her? Or shall I?"

Thorin looked over at her again, and saw her watching him. "Uh… it is to reclaim my homeland." He began, waving her off with his hand. "Nothing really, a small expedition-"

"Erebor?"

Thorin's mouth fell open at her words, "Yes, how do you know?" he questioned, feeling slightly concerned that Gandalf may have already told her of their current plans. It wasn't his information to give to whom he wished and Thorin had made that quite clear as well as the wizard himself.

Theliëlréndis smiled at Thorin, "Well, I assume that you're Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Your father was Thrain." She told the dwarf, as Thorin lent towards her.

"You've heard of me?" Thorin let out, perplexed by her words but also marvelled.

She laughed at his astonishment, "I don't know a soul who hasn't. My mother used to tell me those tales as a child, along with Mithrandir." She ate another piece of salad, looking over at Gandalf with a glint in her bright eye. "I'll tell you something, the salad is divine… but where is the meat?"

Thorin's lips turned up ever so slightly at her comment and his gaze found Gandalf's, who was smiling at him strangely.

"Why is there never any meat, talk about eat healthy and be healthy." Theliëlréndis eyed Thorin's plate and frowned, "Thorin, why haven't you tried the salad? You haven't even touched yours." She picked up a piece of the salad with his fork and offered it to him. "Just try it."

Thorin shook his head, "No, I'd rather not." He closed his mouth tightly, sealing it from any pestering over green food. He didn't like green food, he really didn't.  
"Meat isn't always the best thing on a plate, you know." She moved the fork closer, "Come on, just try a bit of it."

Thorin wasn't sure if she was being genuine or patronizing. He looked over at Gandalf who nodded at him, seeing the worried look in Thorin's eyes. He turned back to the woman who was still watching, knowing she meant him no harm.

Gandalf chuckled at the sight as Thorin lent back in his chair. "Thorin, quit now while you're ahead, you will not prevail." He mused, smiling at the pair already knowing how it would end.

It took some persuading, but after a while Thorin finally agreed to trying some of the greens on the fork before him.

The rest of the dwarves froze as they watched their King lean forward and bite down what was sat on the fork. He then began chewing slowly, eyeing the woman sat beside him as he did. Once he was done, he sighed and shook his head.

"It's not bad."

Gandalf smiled widely, "And we also ran into Radagast." He informed, and that caught her off guard quickly.

"And how is the nature lover?" She teased, feeling the fondness for the brown wizard emerge. It'd been long since she'd seen the wizard. Their meetings only happened once in a while, but she tried to visit her old friend as much as possible.

Gandalf tilted his head in thought. "He's still quite fond of his sled and-" He was cut off by Theliëlréndis.

"- And his Rhosgobel rabbits!" she concluded, grinning widely, placing her hands against the table. "Oh, I love his preferred way of travel." She mused to herself, it was true. He amazed her by how he lived and how he acted day in, day out.

But most of all he was what many weren't. He was the kindest being she knew.

"So… this quest of yours, what does it consist of?"

Thorin's eyes trailed to the table decorations where he frowned as he gaze landed upon Theliëlréndis's right hand which was laid on the table to his left. There was a black marking on her hand and it wound around her wrist before disappearing up her arm. From what Thorin could see, it appeared to be a marking of a drake but her glove covered it from his complete view.

He gritted his teeth and averted his gaze before he let his anger get the better of him.

Gandalf clasped his hands together as he lent against the table. "You know… a company of fifteen travelling across Middle Earth to reclaim Erebor, to rid its halls of a Dragon that has sat there far too long." He explained quickly, knowing he was receiving several looks from the dwarf sat opposite him.

Theliëlréndis pursed her lips together, as a Healer walked into the dining area and began seeing to her arm. "Sounds inviting." She commented, watching as Elrond stepped into his seat again. She looked between Elrond and Gandalf but the wizard shook his head.

Elrond didn't know of their plans.

Thorin sighed. He didn't really want another member on this Quest… he had enough as it was and he was sure she would just cause difficulties. He wasn't fond of such a big number, they needed to keep small to ensure they moved at a reasonable pace to reach the mountain in time and the more the company grew, the more they would slack.

But when he cast his gaze upon the woman on his left, his thoughts vanished into nothing. His looked her over again, knowing what Gandalf had in mind but if she could offer anything to his company, then maybe, just maybe he would consider it.

But she would have to prove herself first.

* * *

**Here are the translations:  
Mithrandir - Gandalf.**

**A/N: So far, I've had a couple of reviews both positive and boosting my confidence! I know I always say that but hey! It's nice to be given some words of encouragement and pointers from people you've never met!**

**You know what to do! R&R**

**Ezeiel**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! So, so far this story has gotten 3 reviews and it only has three - well no four chapters! This is a great start and I hope that more people with begin to start reading and reviewing he sor as it goes on.**

**Spangaer.**

* * *

Thorin shook his head, gripping the map tightly. "Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin spat, sending Elrond a dirty look, closing his eyes at him.

Gandalf's patience was wearing thin and his anger was growing. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." He ordered, very nearly shouting but barely managed to contain his anger.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin insisted, his arms crossed defensively across his chest as if shielding himself from the others in the room.

Theliëlréndis stepped forward, her hands behind her back. "That's not entirely true, Thorin." She paused, as his eyes found her eyes for a moment. "When I asked of your arrival here, you soon enough divulged your plans to me."

Thorin shook his head, shaking his eyes free of her jade ones. "Why are you here?" he spat, and quickly regretted it as her face hardened at his words. "I-"

But Gandalf cut him off by his booming voice. "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall." He commented, angrily and clearly annoyed by Thorin's resistance. "You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin thought quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him, waiting for him to decide. He then began to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tried to stop him, obviously not agreeing with his choice.

"Thorin, no!" he pleaded, starting forward but Thorin brushed Balin aside and handed Elrond the map.

Elrond looked at it, examining the sheet of parchment. "Erebor…" he eyes flew over the ancient map in his hands. "What is your interest in this map?" his brows knitted together, as he cast upon Thorin.

Thorin was about to speak, but Gandalf interrupted him yet again. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" he asked his old friend, thankful that he was oblivious to the conversation held earlier.

"Sounds like fun though." Theliëlréndis added, as Thorin looked to her again, to see her leaning against a pillar with no particular interest at all.

Elrond walked a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hit the map, Elrond realized something. "_Cirth Ithil_." He murmured his breath, but they all managed to hear his words.

"Moon runes. Of course." Gandalf nodded, "An easy thing to miss." Two voices said as Thorin turned at glanced at Theliëlréndis, who had also spoken.

Elrond nodded, his eyes still on the parchment. "Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

Thorin looked up at Elrond, "Can you read them?" he asked, hopeful, his voice bouncing off of the walls surrounding them.

Elrond led them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon was behind a sheet of clouds. They walked toward a large crystalline table which lied near the edge of the cliff.

Elrond glanced at the map again. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." He said softly, looking over at the dark-haired dwarf beside him. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

As they all looked up, the clouds covering the moon floated away, and rays of moonlight soon hit the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which had been laid on the table.

Ancient runes became visible on the map, and Elrond translated them out loud to the group around him, his finger following the lines of runes. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." He read, looking up as he finished.

Bilbo frowned at this new knowledge he's just learned, "Durin's Day?" he repeated, turning to the two dwarves present but neither of them answered.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." It was Theliëlréndis, and she was smiling a small smile which Gandalf soon shared with her.

Thorin sighed, and soon voiced his concern. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin assured his old friend, who was starting to pace back and forth, unsettled.

"Time?" Bilbo frowned once again, feeling lost. "For what?"

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." The white-haired dwarf explained to the hobbit near to him.

Elrond however did not look at all pleased or distort by the news. "So this is your purpose… to enter the Mountain." He concluded, eyeing them all.

"What of it?" Thorin replied quickly, knowing they'd been caught out.

"There are some who would not deem it wise..." Elrond warned, turning to face Theliëlréndis who was still mulling over his words in her head.

Thorin took back the map gruffly from Elrond.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf questioned, frowning at the elf.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond said, his gaze still on Theliëlréndis, who was now staring at him.

She sighed and shook her head. "It had to be didn't really?" she questioned quietly, before walking away from the group, leaving them all puzzled and surprised by her behaviour.

"Theliël, where are you off to?!" Gandalf called out to her, sighing deeply.

"Somewhere!"

* * *

Theliëlréndis smiled as she felt a presence behind her, "_Nae saian luume'_, Lady Galadriel." she called, as she looked into the halls to see the Lady of Lothlórien waiting for her. She began walking towards the elf, not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching her.

Galadriel stood silently, smiling warmly at Theliëlréndis. "_Indeed it is, Elrond informed me of what your father has done._" she paused, tilting her head. "_Did you not explain yourself to him when you rejected his decision on your engagement?_" she concluded, knowing that the elf would have voice her opinion.

Theliëlréndis nodded, "_I did, but he did not listen. He told me I was ungrateful and enforced my banishment._" she mused, as they began walking slowly. "_Though, I must admit... I am not surprised by his actions._"

They continued to walk as Galadriel decided to use her telepathy to make it easier and shield their conversation from prying ears. _Does he know where you are?_ She clasped her hands together in worry.

_No, I don't believe he does but why should he care. He always did say I was just another troubling elf he had to put up with._ She looked at the blonde beside her, feeling her hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort.

_He will realise his mistake in the time to come. And you are strong, I'll doubt you'll need him. _Galadriel sighed, _So you've decided you'd like to join the Company?_ Her eyes glinted with amusement at her plan that she'd con-cocked with Gandalf.

Theliëlréndis nodded again. _Well, I want to._

Galadriel then burst into joyous laughter, "You are doing the right thing!" she declared, feeling the same feeling she had when she found out Gandalf was as well. "It is the right thing to do... although the _Naugrim_ is..." she trailed off, her eyes on where Thorin was hiding behind a pillar.

"A little hostile? Territorial maybe?" Theliëlréndis smiled, "Oh, that doesn't matter, does it?" she questioned, sighing.

She shook her head, "No, it does not. This will bring you much of what you have wanted for such a long time, but that does not mean it will be easy. _Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, mellonamin_." Galadriel spoke before vanishing right before her.

Thorin gasped as he watched the elf vanish before his own eyes. "You can come out, _Spangaer_." Theliëlréndis called to him, as he peered around the pillar, glaring at her.

"Why do you speak Elvish?" he spat harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what did you just call me? My name is Thorin, not what you have spoken."

But she smiled at his small argument, "I simply you called you Bearded one..." she trailed off, seeing his face drop. "Now, I don't believe that's a crime to call you that when you very much have a beard."

Thorin stared as she stepped by him, "Where are you going?!" he exclaimed, chasing after her. Thorin glared at Theliëlréndis, "You did not answer my question." he growled and received a look from the female standing above him who had stopped to face him again.

"I learnt it."

Thorin narrowed his eyes as he watched her. His eyes trailed over her face, trying to dissect if she was lying or any inkling that she wasn't telling the truth.

And then she began walking again but was stopped. "Theliëlréndis!" Thorin's voice reached her again, and she turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow at the dwarf lord before he spoken exciting words. "Do you want to join my Company?"

That made her freeze and a small smirk stretched out onto her lips. "Is this an invitation?" she pressed, curiousness and excitement surging through her.

Thorin grimaced and nodded, "Yes, but first I will need to know it's worth the hassle." He informed her as she tilted her head in interest. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Translations:**  
**Nae saian luume' - It has been too long.**  
**Naugrim - Dwarf.  
Spangaer - Bearded one.**

**A/N: Please send me feedback, I know I keep repeating myself but the readers on here make the story as well as the author.**

**R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter five! I hope you enjoy it, thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**So it's settled.**

* * *

It was predawn, and the rest of the Company were only just waking from their first night in Rivendell, a night under the stars, full of peace.

Theliëlréndis smirked as Thorin gripped his substitute blade in his grasp, knowing that Orcrist was far too dangerous for practicing. "You can use the blade you've recently acquired to if you want, Thorin." She announced, not seeming too bothered by it. "But I should warn you… my blade is also extremely dangerous to use in practice."

Thorin pursed his lips together and handed his substitute blade to Dwalin, who quickly placed Orcrist into his grasp. "All right, I see the way you prefer to do things."  
"Ready to dance, Master Dwarf?"

And with one swift nod, they began.

At first it started out slow, Thorin's blows were predictable yet sudden. They were powerful and frequent, whereas with Theliëlréndis, it was the polar opposite.  
Thorin wasn't completely certain when she was going to strike or when she was even going to make her move. She was slowly making him panicky as he had no idea when she would choose to act. She was unpredictable.

And he hated it.

However, they met each other's blows, their blades whirling through the air. As he sent more powerful strikes against her own blade, she easily deflected the strikes which showed her years of experience.

Although Thorin was by far the better swordsman, it was hard to tell the difference as Theliëlréndis was also very skilled in that area.

Without warning, he struck downwards, aiming for her long legs. But he was shocked when she brought her blade down quickly enough to deflect the blow, and he attempted to force her back.

Although he would always be stronger than her, she was far more light and quicker on her feet and moved herself out of the way while he tried to force her back.

Theliëlréndis sidestepped, avoiding a blow meant for her shoulder. Thorin cursed under his breath and whirled to face her, blade up and ready.

She then went to bring her blade down on the dwarf's shoulder, but he parried her quickly, almost struggling to do so. Thorin then came at her with a complex form and luckily she'd mastered those a very long time ago.

She ducked and dodged the blade, although it clipped her own and it fell to the stone below before she disappeared from Thorin's front view. He turned quickly, searching for his opponent, only to pause when he met her gaze.

His icy blue eyes trailed downwards and froze when he what she'd done. Orcrist, the sharpest and most dangerous blade he'd ever encountered, was trapped between the woman's pair of hands. She was pressing hard against the metal, hard enough so he could not move it.

Still stunned with shock, Thorin didn't know what to do with himself. And just like that, his feet were taken from beneath him and he hit the solid stone hard.

All the dwarves, most of them now awake and waiting for Bombur to begin to make breakfast had stopped, also in shock to see their King lying on the ground.

Theliëlréndis reached down and grabbed Orcrist, moving toward Thorin and holding the blade a little way away from his throat. They stared at each other, before she lowered it and offered him a hand.

Cautiously, not knowing if it was some trick or she was being nice to him, he took her hand and allowed her to haul him to his feet. Soon after, Orcrist was returned to him and she stepped back.

"T-that was amazing!" The loud voice of a very enthusiastic Kili sounded. "Utterly brilliant, I can't believe you beat him!" he rushed to the woman, and stared at her in awe.

Balin smiled softly as he met Thorin's gaze and he nodded slowly. He wanted her to join the Company. If she could take down Thorin in a matter of moments, then he could only imagine what she would bring upon their enemy when given the chance.

"Theliëlréndis, I see you've found yourself in the company of our Company!" The group turned to see Gandalf striding toward them all, with a wide smile on his face. He turned to the Company, "This is Theliëlréndis, one of my oldest and loyalist friends. She and I have been on many adventures together in the past, and she is a fine companion."

She frowned, "You still call them adventures?" she teased, with earned her a harsh glare from the wizard which soon turned into a smile.

Thorin nodded and folded his arms over his chest, "What other skills do you possess other than fighting?" he probed, wondering if she was good at anything else.  
"As a matter of fact, I am a very experienced healer as well." She noted the group, as Oin's one good ear pricked up with interest.

Thorin turned to look at Balin, and the two dwarves walked a little way from the group. The white-haired dwarf was the first to speak, "I say yes, Thorin. The lass appears to be a mighty warrior, she's strong and very light and fast on her feet. We are not; we could use her to our advantage."

"I agree." Thorin said, looking back at her. "And she and Oin could do wonders for the Company as well.

"And, I think she'll lighten up the Company as well. She's a very happy and light-hearted lass." Balin added, smiling. "I already like her."

And with one final nod, they both turned back to announce what they'd agreed on, only to find Gandalf and Theliëlréndis in a deep conversation.

Gandalf stared at Theliëlréndis, making sure everything was in order. He knew that if Thorin ever got knowledge of her true form, the both of them would be in for a right bollocking. But, he knew that deep in his mind she would be usual to himself and the company.

Theliëlréndis was a mighty warrior, she was strong and agile and most things that many were not. She was kind, forgiving, strong-willed and always alert. He also knew that she would protect this company with her life because little did Thorin know; she was their sixteenth member of the company.

Theliëlréndis looked to her side, hearing footsteps walking toward her. "Well?" she whispered, clasping her hands together and slowly turning to face the wondering wizard who stood before her.

"He doesn't suspect a thing, Theliël." he replied quietly, glancing around them checking for any eavesdroppers. "Clearly."

She sighed, "I don't like your methods, lying is the wrong thing to do." she paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "And what happens if he finds out? What will he do when he finds out you've deceived him as well as I?"

Gandalf lowered his gaze, knowing that he would surely find out soon enough. "We'll come to that when we get there; however, right now you need to keep an eye on them." He hesitated, "They're planning to leave tonight, you need to get them out of here without anyone seeing."

"First plan, try to escape from Rivendell... sounds fun." Theliëlréndis's brows met each other as she frowned at her elder, in realisation. "But I was meant to be sitting in on the meeting, Gandalf." she protested lightly, knowing deep down that she didn't really want to attend, knowing for certain she would only argue with Saruman.

"Just keep them in check until the times come, then leave while you have the chance." he replied, seeing how she changed so quickly.  
"But Elrond will become suspicious if I am not there."

Gandalf nodded. "I already know that, that it why I have a plan. And would you really want to sit at the same table as Saruman?" He mused, knowing how much she loathed the wizard.

Theliëlréndis frowned and shook her head, "No." She admitted, turning back to the group of dwarves who were all watching the two of them.

"Well?" Gandalf called over to Thorin and Balin, wanting to know if it was all good.

Thorin looked to Balin, allowing him to do the honours. The white-haired dwarf clasped his hands together before smiling widely. "We'd be happy to have you."

Theliëlréndis smiled in return, "Thank you. So…" Ahe looked to the rest of the dwarves. "What are all your names?" She questioned, her eyes scanning to count thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.

"Ah yes! Introductions." Gandalf rushed forward, "You will all need to inform Theliëlréndis here of your names before continuing.

A blonde and brunette stepped forward, one with a smirk and the other with a grin. "Fili." The first of the two spoke, with a small smirk.

"And Kili!" The brunette added his grin widening slightly as he looked up at their new member.

And then they finished in unison. "At your service!" They spoke before bowing their heads and moving backward, leaving a smile on the woman's face.

And by the end of the dwarves introducing themselves to Theliëlréndis, she had memorized their names successfully. "…Nori, Dor, Ori… Oin, Gloin and then Bifur, Bofur and Bombur." She concluded, as it all fell silent.

The dwarves suddenly began smiling at her.

"And this is Master Baggins." She added, smiling at the hobbit nearest to her. "Our burglar."

Indeed, she'd got their names all correct.

* * *

The Dwarves were having a late-night party in their quarters now. Bofur was sat roasting sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looked at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur!"

As Bombur looked up, Bofur threw him the sausage. Bombur caught it; the weight of the sausage was just too much for the bench, and the bench broke; Bombur, shrieking, fell to the floor, along with all his food.

The dwarves laughed uproariously at the sight in front of them, Theliëlréndis shared a small smile and took a seat on a chair.

Once settled down, Thorin decided to pester their newcomer some more – just to see if he could get anything else out of her. "So, you know of our home?" he called out to her, which caused most heads to turn his way.

"Yes." She nodded before carrying on. "Long ago, my eyes met that magnificent door which leads to one of the greatest kingdoms in all of Middle Earth."

"And what was a _woman _as yourself doing near it? Surely such as place, like Erebor, would be far too dangerous for you to venture near." Thorin narrowed his eyes, as he saw her grip tighten on the seat she was sat.

"Personal issue."

Thorin's head tilted in question. She was lying, her voice had changed tone and it wasn't as constant as it once was. Their eyes locked onto each other in a heated gaze and the dwarves around them began to fidget, uncomfortable. "And what _issue _was that?"

"That is between myself and Gandalf… and it is none of your concern." Her reply was like a bite, which only made Thorin's brow arch even higher. No one ever talked to him in that way.

He edged closer to Theliëlréndis, the air tense and the silence ongoing until Thorin broke it, "Axe of blade?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow this time. "Which do you prefer to be aided with?"

A small smirk edged onto her lips and licked her lips before speaking again. "Bow." She replied simply before folding her arms over her chest in satisfaction. Kili's eyes lit up at her words, and he sent his brother a large smile. He wasn't to be the only archer in the Company anymore. "But I know my way with a blade, too…."

Thorin wasn't surprised at her answer; he knew she was strong so either weapons suited him for her answer. But he'd also been shown this by her personality and attitude to things. She could handle herself.

He then thrust a contract into her hands, "Just sign there, and it will be official." He instructed, pointing to where she was to sign her name.

"I do not need to sign your contract, Thorin…" She forced it back into his hands, and sighed. "I do not require pay when we reach Erebor, and I most certainly do not need a contract."

"B-but what if something happens to you?" Theliëlréndis looked up and met the eyes of Bofur, the dwarf with the silly, scrawny hat.

She paused for a moment before answering his question, "Then, something happens to me." She spoke, taking a deep breath. "I've lived long enough, and I doubt anyone would miss me anyway."

"A young lass like you! You must have a family… and- and…" Bofur trailed off, seeing her watch him as he continued to speak. "Y-you mean you don't have a family?"

Theliëlréndis sighed, "I do have a family, yes." She hesitated, looking down for a moment. "But, I doubt they care for me… my father banished me two days ago because I didn't want to get married." She informed the group, as they stared at her. "Not that I mind…"

Nori nodded, "Not the marrying type, heh?" he asked, chuckling to his cousins.

Thorin sighed, "I cannot guarantee your safety…" he murmured, his voice low and dark as he spoke to her. She looked to him and nodded in understanding. "Nor am I responsible for you fate on this quest."

"I understand, Thorin." Theliëlréndis looked at the dwarf again, "You were planning to leave tonight, is that correct?"

Thorin's face screwed up in confusion at her words, "I never said anything about-"

"Gandalf already informed me of the situation. I also know that you intend to escape through the mountain paths to continue on your way."

"Yes, we do." Thorin nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled… we need to leave."

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys sorta know what to do by now, R&R!**

**The next couple of updates may be delayed due to some rehearsals to do with my school production for Christmas but I will try every chance I get to update this story for you all.**

**Ezeiel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, my friends! So, this is chapter six and it seems the story is really starting to take off! I'm super glad about this and the attention it's getting, please keep reading guys!**

**Your time to read this story is much appreciated.**

**Everyone is equal.**

* * *

Thorin's eyes snapped open as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He looked around and saw Theliëlréndis crouched down beside his bed roll. "What is it?" he questioned, waking himself up.

"Our best chance would be leave while under the cover of darkness. We can use the shadows to our advantage this way… so we must leave now."

Thorin was fully awake now. "Wait – what? You mean… we're leaving now? Now?" he glanced around, confused by what was even going on. "In this very moment?" he rose his feet, gathering himself.

Theliëlréndis sighed, "Elves are very suspicious, Thorin. If we are to leave, it should be now." She spoke, moving to wake the rest of the Company.

Once all of the dwarves were up and their belongings packed, they watched and waited for Theliëlréndis to give them the all clear.

It was still dark but it was nearing dawn and the sun would up soon, they needed to be gone before then. As they rounded a corner, a hand shot out and hit Thorin's chest which made him stop suddenly and look up at her unexpectedly.

"Wait." She ordered quietly, pushing the dwarf behind him. She put her hand out, to keep them all back.

Then a troop of elves walked by, as Thorin looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't even seen them coming so how on Earth had she?

When she looked again, seeing if the way was finally clear, she ushered the Company along as she stayed behind to check if anyone was there.

Thorin glanced around, waiting for her to catch up with them simply because he had no idea where he was going. "Where now?" he whispered, dryly.

"Keep going… straight on and down those steps." Theliëlréndis encouraged, pushing Bilbo along quickly.

After she'd spoken, Thorin's lips turned up right when his boots met the steps. The rest of them then began filing down the steps as their new friend followed from the back.

The faint rays of the sun were just starting to sprout over the horizon as the group carried on moving forward.

Theliëlréndis began to panic more, knowing that their absence would be discovered soon so she quickly began making her way through the group, weaving in and out until she met Thorin at the top.

They began to reach a rocky terrain, where she continued to lead them along, hurrying them along now, wanting to put as much distance between them and Rivendell. She was relying on Gandalf to keep the elves busy for just long enough – so they could get away in time.

Theliëlréndis stopped and turned back, to see that Thorin had stopped and was waiting for the rest of the Company to catch up with them.

Bilbo turned around and looked back at Rivendell, longingly. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin warned the hobbit, as he watched him look at Rivendell.  
The Company continued along their way, Theliëlréndis still leading the way with the dwarves trailing behind her. It didn't take long for the dwarves to become their usual selves as they needed to not worry because she was a part of their Company.

They were relieved when the path widened so they weren't as nervous or jittery as before, also taking extra caution with the slippery surfaces there were walking on.  
And this continued for another couple of days as they carried along the treacherous path waiting before them.

They were all thankful that they didn't run into any Orcs along their way or the elves from Rivendell. They were content as they travelled; sharing the food they'd stolen from Rivendell, passing it to each other as they walked along.

But while continuing along the path, the company's sped began to slow with what they were carrying on them, even Theliëlréndis was slowly due to all the medical supplies she'd packed without the Healer's or Elrond knowing.

Theliëlréndis carried on her, her bedroll, bad with a large provision of food along with her weapons. A new quiver full of hand-made arrows, then her two daggers which sat comfortably in their sheaths and on her waist was a blade.

* * *

Now, they were crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There was a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

Thunder began to crackle loudly, rumbling above their heads along with a bright flash of lightening.

That was the last thing they needed, when you're crossing a mountain the one thing you must've have is rain. Rain equals danger and danger equals death.  
And they most certainly did not need that.

Thorin had taken the lead now and Theliëlréndis was comfortably walking along in the centre of the group, in between Kili and Fili, wanting to keep an eye on Bilbo. She was making sure he was okay because his bag was heavier than usual and he was very small.

Rain soon began to fall from the heavens above, immediately soaking the company below. In order to keep dry, Theliëlréndis pulled up her hood over her head and continued on her way.

"Hold on!" Came Thorin's loud, gruff voice as several members of the company were struggling with their footing due to the slippery rocks below them.

As Bilbo walked, the stone beneath his feet gave away, and he started falling into the chasm; however, Dwalin managed to pull him back in time.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin carried on shouting over the rain, while it pelted them harshly and not seeming to hold back.

Theliëlréndis nodded, "Keep going, we need to get out of this weather!" she called out to their leader, as he returned the nod and started moving along again.

"Watch out!" Dwalin exclaimed from behind her, as he pointed his hand into the sky above.

They all followed his hand to see a large, flying bolder hurling their way. Luckily, the bolder hit the mountain side right above them, sending sharp stones flying in every direction. Fear taking over them, the company forced their bodies against the back of mountain to shield themselves from the assault.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle!" Balin called to the group from the back. "Look!" He pointed just as he brother had done moments before, and suddenly a stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain; it ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

Bofur pulled his hat down on his head, "Well bless me, the legends are true. _Giants! Stone Giants!_" he cried out, as another boulder was hurled their way.

Thorin then began shouting dwarvish, but it was impossible for Theliëlréndis to make out as she forced against the mountain by Fili and Kili.

The first Ginat threw the boulder far in the air; another stone giant, the second, appeared from behind the Company, and it was hit in the head. The dwarves yelled at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet began to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the Company members started to split; part of the group was on one side, and part on the other.

Fili looked to his brother in panic, seeing the gap growing further and further apart. "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." The older sibling called out to his younger brother, but the gap was too large for him to act in any way.

Theliëlréndis quickly took hold of Fili's shoulders and pulled him back from the edge, pulling him into her chest. It pained her to do it, but she couldn't let Fili get close to that ledge.

As the two stone giants fought with their fists, the dwarves held on tight as they were flung around. One of the groups managed to jump to a different spot.

As the cries of his nephew's cries reached his ears, Thorin glanced around to see the group had been separated. His eyes filtered through the group, and they quickly landed on Theliëlréndis, who was holding Fili back as he tried to get to the ledge.

She caught Thorin's gaze but it wasn't long before she vanished.

They were gone.

* * *

Suddenly, a third stone giant had appeared, and it had thrown a boulder at the head of one of the first two, which had fallen over; and straight into the other group of the Company, smashing them to bits.

Thorin's group then soared through the air, as the giant struggled to stay upright. The knee that the other group were on however, lurched forward and they were ever closer to the stone mountain as it drew nearer.

And then Thorin's blood ran cold. The hurt stone giant lost its footing and fell down the chasm.

"NO!" He shouted in pure panic as the rain continued to hit the remaining half of the company. "No! Fili!" They watched the stone giant fall into the chasm below before rushing around the corner of where they stood in fear that they had lost their other half of the company.

"Fili!" Thorin had shouted when he came running around the corner, but he stopped short when he felt his breathing return to normal.

Lying sprawled and looking battered on the ground, was the other half of his company.

He broke into a large smile when his found his nephew safe and well in the arms over the only woman in the company.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin called as he struggled to his feet.

The other's quickly got up, helping each other as well.

"Fili!" Kili exclaimed, rushing straight past the rest of his group to see his brother. His brown eyes lit up as he found his brother, alive and well.

Fili broke into a wide smile and quickly ran toward his brother, while Theliëlréndis helped the remaining members to their feet.

"You mustn't ever do that again!" Kili exclaimed, as the brother's met in a tight, loving embrace. They clung to each other before slowly pulling away; reassured they weren't to ever be separated again.

"I won't, Kili…" he promised, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kili looked over his brother's shoulder, where his eyes landed on the woman that was checking everyone was unwounded and safe. He then broke into another large smile.

"And you!" Kili moved away to his brother and over to Theliëlréndis, who had turned to face him with a frown on her face. And then without warning, Kili's arms flew around her middle tightly. "Thank you…" he muttered, as she slowly placed her hands on his forearms and allowing a small smile to stretch out onto her lips.

But it was short lived when terrifying words met her eyes, "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur cried out.

Theliëlréndis glanced around, and pulled away from Kili's tight hug to see their burglar hanging from the cliff side below.

"Bilbo!" Theliëlréndis shouted, as she dove after the hobbit. She successfully managed to grab hold of his hand, yet she forgot to grab onto something herself. As she took in a deep breath, her hand quickly caught hold of a rock.

The hobbit whimpered below her, as his hand began to lose its grip on her forearm. Theliëlréndis sucked in a deep breath as her torso stretched, sending a pain shooting through her. "Bilbo, don't you dare let go of my arm!" she warned, as she mustered all her strength to lift the hobbit above her.

The dwarves caught the hobbit easily and took him from her hold. Theliëlréndis was now in the situation Bilbo was in before.

As she glanced around, she spotted another handhold but in order to get to it, she would surely have to jump the distance. She braced herself before leaning back and flinging herself through the air and somehow – or maybe it was pure luck, she managed to grab hold of the handhold.

Now her muscles were screaming, as she clung onto the rocks with all she hand. She was tiring quickly yet there was nothing she could do about it.

"Give me your hand." She looked up to see Thorin above her, with his hand reaching down to grab her own. Her eyes then trailed to the scene above them, but Thorin drew back her attention quickly. "Theliëlréndis, come on… quickly now! Don't you dare give up on me!" His gruff voice bounced off of the rocks. They'd come so far, and he couldn't lose their newest member so soon. "Don't you dare…"

But as she looked up at him, Thorin spotted something unfamiliar stirring in her jade eyes, something he'd not yet seen and he couldn't place it.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, her hand met his forearm and once she had a stable hold of him, he took his own hold on her arm. He then began to haul her up, knowing that her strength wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Dwalin rushed over to the ledge and reached down to grab her other arm, and looked to Thorin who nodded. Together, with a couple of pulls they were able to pull her back up to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin exclaimed breathlessly, as he helped Theliëlréndis to her feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin growled coldly, looking back at Theliëlréndis. He watched as she took a deep breath and winced immediately after doing so.

He frowned and thought. _She must've dove right down onto the rocks…_ He sighed and quickly approached her, taking a hold of her forearm as she leant against the mountain for support.

She looked to him and sighed, allowing him to take a strong hold, his other arm slipped to her waist to make sure she didn't fall when she let go of the mountain.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called as he looked back at their leader, who motioned for him to go and see if the cave ahead, was safe to stay in for the night.

It wasn't long before Dwalin's voice came rumbling back to them. "It looks safe enough." He called, as his voice echoed.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered as he turned to look at the woman he was hold. His eyes stared at her until she met his gaze. She nodded, and Thorin let go and began marching into the cave.

Dwalin searched the cave with a lantern. "There's nothing here." He confirmed, as the rest of the Company began filing in after Thorin.

Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands. "Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin told them all, checking to see if they had the right number and were all accounted for.  
"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us…" Balin trailed off, his gaze on Theliëlréndis who was also frowning at their leader.

She nodded before adding, "That was the plan." She spoke, dropping her bag to the floor and then lowering her weapons slowly.

"Plans change." He told the both of them before turning to the dwarf wearing the scrawny, funny hat. "Bofur, take the first watch." He ordered as Bofur looked over at Theliëlréndis, who nodded.

Thorin frowned as she reached into her bag and pulled out several binds. He frowned even more as he saw the hobbit walk over to her.

"Theliëlréndis…" Bilbo trailed off, as she looked up at him and a small smile spread out onto her face seeing him there.

"Yes, Mister Baggins?" She questioned, unwinding the binds quickly as she watched him. "What's the matter?"

Bilbo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before he finally spoke. "T- thank you for, you know… saving me." The last part came out in a whisper.

She smiled again, "You're welcome, Bilbo." She nodded, seeing something in his eyes.

"Although, I don't understand why you did…"

Theliëlréndis paused in her job and looked up at him again. "If this is to do with what Thorin said earlier, ignore it." She suggested, her gaze hardening. "You have just as much worth as the rest of us; you are part of the Company. Everyone is equal."

It was Bilbo's turn to smile then.

"Go get some sleep, Bilbo." She encouraged as he turned and walked off again.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter's a little longer because I didn't really feel as though I could cut it off anywhere properly so I chose when the conversation between her and Bilbo had finished.**

**There's been a lot of love for Theliëlréndis and I'm grateful for that, and I hope that you will continue to give me feedback.**

**R&R!**

**Ezeiel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter eight, and I'm still loving the attention the story's getting itself for just existing. I hope more and more readers stumble upon this story and choose to read it!**

**Thank you for the support.**

**It's great to know that others are finding this story endearing.**

**Goblins.**

* * *

As the dwarves began to settle down to go to sleep, something attracted Thorin's attention from the corner of his eye. He watched as Theliëlréndis rose to her feet and began to prod her waist. "What are you doing?" he loudly whispered, raising an eyebrow.

She looked over and rolled her eyes, "I am checking to see if any of my ribs are either broken, cracked or still intact. Go to sleep." She replied curtly, her hand still pressing to see.

Thorin sighed under his breath as she then winced a further three times, which he figured obviously meant three of her ribs were either broken or cracked. He then rolled his eyes as she moved to the back of the cave where it was most dark. "Now, what are you doing?"

Theliëlréndis found his eyes again, "Going to the back of the cave, so I can tie the binds without you seeing or watching."

"No, there might be something lurking back there." He stated, shaking his head. "Why don't you just turn near your bed roll and do it?" He questioned, which only caused her to narrow her eyes at him.

"What, so you can watch? I don't think so."

Thorin sighed, "I'll close my eyes…" he promised before continuing. "I just don't want you doing it back there, it's dangerous."

Not wanting to argue anymore, she nodded. "Have it your way." She muttered, walking back over to her bedroll, trying to be a quiet as possible. "Close your eyes, otherwise I'll smite you while you sleep." She warned, as Thorin quickly shut them.

Checking to see if he was keeping his promise, Theliëlréndis turned and checked. Once satisfied that his eyes were shut, she lifted her tunic and glanced down to see already forming bruises.

They were a mixture of green and dark purples.

She tried to not gasp, as she began to wind the binds around the area that was causing her pain, but one managed to pass her lips and it caught Thorin's attention and he completely forgot that he wasn't meant to be looking.

His eyes stopped as they followed her hands along while they wrapped the binds around her waist quickly. He carried on watching her hands until the bind got to the right length to be tied. However, there was one problem.

It had stopped at the centre of her back, and from which he gathered, she was struggling to even tie the bind into a knot.

Seeing her distress, Thorin quickly rose to his feet and tiptoed over to Theliëlréndis before he took the bind in his hands. Surprised, she glanced back and the dwarf tying the bind with his dubious hands. "You can pull it tighter." She let him know, and he did ever so slightly.

He didn't want to hurt her; in fact he probably shouldn't have even looked in the first place. He weaved the material through the hole he'd created and securely tied it before letting it settle on her back. He then took a step back as she turned to face him.

"What happened to keeping your eyes shut?" She pressed, tilting her head at him in almost a patronizing yet childish way. Thorin quickly looked down, but Theliëlréndis only smiled as she saw him react. "Thank you."

His head shot up again to meet her gaze once more. "You're welcome, get some rest." He murmured, walking off and reminiscing how his hands brushed across her pale skin.

Theliëlréndis fixed her tunic, and began to walk over to where her things were laid and her bedroll waiting. She slowly lowered herself, holding her breath because she was terrified of the pain she was feeling as it raced through her body, sending alarm bells to her brain.

Feeling eyes on her, she quickly set herself down and ignored the eyes before settling against the cave's rocky wall instead of lying down completely.

Bilbo, only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that no one was watching, he quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he started to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Little did he know, two pairs of eyes sat and watched him leave. One, being Theliëlréndis and the other, Thorin.

She sighed quietly and shook her head as she watched the hobbit go.

Bofur, who was standing watch, saw Bilbo trying to leave. He jumped up and tried to stop him. "Where do you think you're going?" He accused, narrowing his eyebrows which had ridden up his forehead in surprise at the hobbit.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied in a hushed tone.

Bofur shook his head at the words. "No, no, you can't turn back now; you're part of the Company." He stated, frowning at why he was leaving them. "You're one of us."

Bilbo scoffed quietly, "I'm not though, am I?" He asked, closing his eyes briefly. "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking…" Bilbo let out, rubbing his face. "I should never have run out my door."

Thorin, who was awake, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listened but his eyes trailed to the woman lying near him, who was frowning as she watched the two of them talk in hushed voices.

"You're homesick… I understand." Bofur tried, as he moved toward Bilbo.

But Bilbo would have none of it. "No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." He rushed out in the heat of the moment, getting carried away and forgetting himself.

Bofur looked offended by his outburst, and Bilbo suddenly became repentant. "I am sorry, I didn't..." He struggled to get out, but Bofur cut him off.

"No, you're right." He agreed, sighing deeply. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder; Bilbo soon turned and began to walk away.

But then Bofur brought something up that caught the attention of Thorin, Theliëlréndis and Bilbo. He'd pointed out a glowing blue light from Bilbo's blade in its sheath and that's when realization dawned on Thorin.

Bilbo pulled his sword partway out of its sheath and saw that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs were nearby.

Thorin raised his head as he heard strange machinery noises and saw cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. His hand met Theliëlréndis's shoulder as he pointed it out to her before bellowing, "Wake up. Wake up!" He ordered, his mind reeling with sheer panic.

Acting upon instinct, Theliëlréndis reached for her weapons and readied herself from what was to come.

Before anyone could react to their leader's shouting, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards; the floor was really a giant trap door. The entire Company fell down a chute and into complete darkness.

* * *

Within seconds, the Company hit a wooden cage.

Theliëlréndis was the first one up, her face striken with panic. "Get up! All of you, now!" she ordered, seeing a horde of Goblins racing toward them from afar.

All the dwarves turned and looked at her, as they struggled to get up. "What is it?" Several voices pestered, seeing the look on her face.

"Goblins."

And with a swift movement, she withdrew her blade and gritted her teeth as the first rally of Goblins surged forward to attack them. Theliëlréndis managed to slay a fair number of the foul creatures before she was swarmed by them and her sword snatched away from her grasp.

As they were swarmed completely by the Goblins, they were forced along as they fought with the Goblins, kicking and punching but it was no use.

Dwalin was quick to protest and to hit the Goblins as was Theliëlréndis, but for a different reason entirely.

The goblin horde brought the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin.

The Great Goblin was a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He was far larger than any other goblin, and he was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin.

The Great Goblin jumped off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approached the Company. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He announced in a royal voice, spluttering everywhere, his child swinging. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A single Goblin, Grinnah, stepped forward and spoke to the Goblin King.

"Dwarves?" he questioned, "That female is no dwarf, you squirming quim." He laughed to himself as Grinnah continued to speak.

"We found them on the front porch."

The Great Goblin nodded, his chin still swinging. "Well, don't just stand there; search them!" He wailed, as the Company felt many tiny hands running over their bodies. "Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins searched the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet was thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin ordered, as the remaining members of the Company stayed silent.

No one replied.

Theliëlréndis's eyes windened as she stressed once again to see Bilbo nowhere in the Company. He was gone.

The Goblin King spoke again, "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them _squawk_! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." His mouldy finger landed upon young Ori, who was shivering from fear.

"Wait." The gruff voice of Thorin called out, as he pushed his way from the back of the Company, all the way to the front so the Goblin king could get a better look at him. But before he could get there, a hand latched onto his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Thorin-" Theliëlréndis tried but she stopped, as his hand met hers and squeezed it before he moved onward, causing her hand to drop from his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; _King _under the Mountain!" After speaking louder than necessary, the Great Goblin bowed exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really…" The Goblin King smiled menacingly before he continued to toy with the Dwarf. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head… _nothing_ attached.

Theliëlréndis's blood ran cold as she listened to the Great Goblin speak.

"Perhaps, you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours." The Great Goblin paused, just to add a little more tension and fuel the dwarf's already growing anger. "A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looked up in surprise and disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" He spat his reply, not believing any of the foul words that poured from its mouth.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughed, then turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket, holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc… tell him I have found his _prize_."

The tiny goblin wrote down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulled a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

Theliëlréndis gritted her teeth as she watched rat whizz off… and how she'd loved to fire at the blasted thing with her bow.

Feeling someone staring at her, she turned to look and froze when she saw the eyes of the Great Goblin. He was staring at her, trying to recall her from somewhere but she had to hope with all she had that he couldn't.

But then a smile of recognition spread out onto his warty face. "Bring fourth the female!" He waved his hand, as a few Goblins moved toward her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you make of this chapter? Tell me what YOU are thinking, b'cause I really wanna know. I don't care if it's good or if it's bad, I like both positive and negative - it will allow me to improve my writing from the feedback given.**

**And by the way, all my wording in these notes makes me sound POSH, and I would like to let you know I come from the chavy part of Southampton(Southern England), although I was brought up properly.**

**You know what to do! R&R!**

**Ezeiel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad to see that more and more fo you are reviewing the story and telling me what you think! This is chapter eight and I hope you enjoy it! I getting really excited about this one though, I think it's part of a fandom that is growing every day and I'm glad to see more reading it - I'm probably repeating myself quite a lot(I do that).**

**R&R!**

**To think... _oh_, the mighty have indeed fallen.**

* * *

Soon, she was seized by wrinkly hands, and pulled through the Company while they shouted in protest. As she was forced through, Thorin was forced back.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" Thorin bellowed, his voice thick with anger, but he doubted that that thing sitting on its throne would ever listen to him. He tried to rush forward, but the hands clutching his arms were just too many and he stayed put.

"_Ha ha_!" The Great Goblin burst into a danger fit of laughter before falling completely serious again. "To think Thorin Oakenshield would protect an _elf_! To think… _oh_, the mighty have indeed fallen…" The Great Goblin bowed its head in arrogance.

Thorin's eyes quickly moved to the woman now at the front, and he frowned with confusion. _What was it on about?_ He shook his head free and took a step forward, "Theliëlréndis, what is he talking about?"

The Great Goblin laughed again, "Heroine Wanderer!" He cackled, dancing with excitement before laying his eyes upon the dwarf. "She even bares an _Elvish_ name!"

"W - what does he speak of?!" Thorin demanded, feeling something rise in the pit of his stomach.

But Theliëlréndis did not look at him; instead, her gaze was sat firmly on the Goblin in front of her.

"_Oh, oh_…" The Great Goblin tilted its head at the question. "You mean you – you don't know? Oh, how unfortunate! Well then… we must show them!" He bellowed with glee, clapping his hand together. "SHOW THEM!"

As a couple of Goblins moved toward her, grins spread onto their faces while taking another strong hold of her arms and forcing her to the floor. "_Nadorhuanrim_…" she let out, cursing under breath.

Without warning, the lone Goblin in front of her took a strong hold of her hair, its hand scraping at her sculp. It got a handful of hair and with its other hand it removed another piece, which gave the Company a clear view of her ear.

Theliëlréndis glared as she felt the cool, chilling air reach her ear, her pointed ear.

"Please do not tell me, you have been blind enough to not have realise you've had an elf under your nose all this time!" The Goblin King jeered to himself, as the Company stared at the elf in front of them.

But all the dwarves were frozen to their spot. Unknown to them, they'd let an elf join their Company. An_ elf!_

But when they all considered it, Theliëlréndis was extremely good at getting them to completely dismiss the very thought of her true heritage by shielding her ear from their sight. She wasn't like all the other elves, she wasn't as polite and she consumed as much as a dwarf would.

Yet, when they thought harder, there were more suitable signs that they had not realised.

Her eyes and ear was extremely sharp and alert. Her hair had so far managed to cover her ears successfully. She was fluent in Elvish and from what they had seen her skills with her weapons were unparalleled. Her irises were as green as emeralds. Her long, flowing hair was as brown as a berry.

Theliëlréndis had had the Elven baring the whole time, and they all failed to notice it. She was careful… she was sneaky.

The Goblin in front of her drew back, letting go of her hair while the two others kept her restrained and knelt in front of the Great Goblin.

Thorin's face fell as he gritted his teeth in disgust, "You lied to us! You lied to me!" He began shouting at her, wanting to surge forward and have at it but the goblins still held him in his place. She was the enemy and she had been right under his nose all this time!

Theliëlréndis looked back at him briefly, "You have your wizard friend to thank for that…" She let out, tensing her jaw as she looked back at the Great Goblin with disgust in her eyes.

"Theliëlréndis of Nyderrämar! Long it has been since we last met… you also have a price on your head… it belongs to Gólag." The Great King narrowed his eyes at her before testing the water. "Has Galénduil decayed yet?" The Goblin King knew then he had spoken the worst words he could have in the duration of their time there.

Something sparked from within her eyes.

The dwarves saw it, anger, hatred, spirit and power. It fuelled through her and they all watched in utter silence at what happened next.

All of a sudden, her hand gripped the goblins holding her and she flipped them, casting them from where they stood and into the darkness below. More ran at her, but she quickly deflected all their attacks, allowing them to collide with one another.

She grabbed one of the curved blades on the floor, and threw it so it one straight in the head. After that first attack, goblins kept running at the elf and she carried on killing.

But, when going to reach for another, she paused while feeling the coolness of a blade at her throat. "Always the fiery type! Always ready to fight!" The Great Goblin taunted, as she was restrained again against her will.

And then the great Goblin broke out into a dance, "_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered; from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town._" The brute sung, his neck swinging more than it had since they arrived, as he filled himself with jubilant glee.

Grinnah, one of the goblins, was examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picked up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slid it a few inches out of its sheath.

Recognizing the sword, he gasped in horror and threw down the sword. It landed in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it; the Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." He spoke loudly, pointing at the blade, terrified.

As he spoke, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins began whipping the Company with ropes and leaping on them, biting and slashing.

"_Slash_ them! _Beat_ them! _Kill_ them! _Kill_ them all!" The Great Goblin paused, before pointing at Thorin with his wicked finger. "Cut off his head!"

Thorin was then suddenly thrown to the dusty floor while a crude blade hung above his head and prepared to behead Thorin.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light through the cave, followed by a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines.

Everyone else was then knocked down, including the Great Goblin.

When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up.

Theliëlréndis sighed, and let her head drop as she spotted the hat. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Gandalf always arrived when most needed.

It was the wondering grey Wizard, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring.

The light slowly returned to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock. Their eyes all became trained on Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. _FIGHT_!" The dwarves were slowly coming back while Theliëlréndis was already on her feet and she ran for the weapons, grabbing her own before chucking the dwarves their own.

She notched an arrow into her bow and joined Gandalf in fighting the goblins. All of the arrows fired hit their mark and a nice number of Goblins fell.

Gandalf also killed a hefty amount with his blade and staff, just as the dwarves began to get to their feet and start fighting the goblins as well.

The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, saw Gandalf's blade and pointed at it, crying aloud to his goblins. "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" He cried out as he pointed to Gandalf.

As their strength came back to the dwarves, as they fought and easily defeated the goblins around them. While doing so, Oin managed to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it had been quite flattened and dented. Nori, while fighting, landed on the floor; the Great Goblin ran at him and swung his mace.

"Nori!"

Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf called, guiding the Company over an weak looking bridge that surfaced worry from within Theliëlréndis. She was the last one over the bridge, firing more arrows at the goblins running toward them from afar.

As they all raced through several ongoing bridges and platforms in Goblin-town, Theliëlréndis firing only a selection of arrows before pulling her bow of her shoulder and withdrawing her daggers from their sheaths.

Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne room, with a sprinting Theliëlréndis behind them.

Gandalf and the rest of the Company were running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted, running as hard as he could just to get away from the pesky beings chasing after them.

Theliëlréndis panicked, "Faster!" She shouted to the group from the back, as she quickly slayed a few more goblins.

Dwalin saw several goblins running at them from in front. "Post!" He and some of the dwarves cut down a guard rail post from the side of the path and they held it out in front of them like a massive spear, to use against the goblins. "Charge!" He and the other dwarves charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them away with the long rail.

Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his axes and began knocking aside goblins while running along. The rest of the company copied his actions and started attacking the goblins again.

Gloin hit one goblin which fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below.

The rest of the Company also fought the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles.

Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered, as he watched the elf run by him and all the ropes slashed behind her, the goblins disappearing down into the darkness below.

But, the ropes were holding the platform in place, and once they were cut it wavered before falling but they all managed to cross it before they also joined their foes.

As Kili fought, several goblins started shooting arrows at him. He deflected some arrows with his sword; he then grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it had trapped in front of them.

As they approached a missing area of the path, the goblins fell down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acted as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path.

As soon as they crossed it, Dwalin broke the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

Gandalf glanced back at them, "Quickly!" He repeated his words, as they continued running through the maze-like paths; they got on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above.

The ropes holding up the suspended platform, were sliced and the pathway swung away from the rest of the path, approaching a new, different path.

"Jump!" Thorin commanded, as several of the dwarves managed to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leapt on.

Theliëlréndis turned and sighed, "_Lle lakwenien_?" she let out, and began fighting with them again. A number of Goblins fell into the darkness below.

Gandalf turned to his friend, seeing her fending of the Goblins with her bow, smacking several of them straight in the face. "Theliël!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone which caught her attention easily.

She looked back as saw that the path was swinging back and the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf managed to jump to the new path as well.

Theliëlréndis was the last one to land and she turned, slashing the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall.

Kili and Fili were losing their balance from their jumped. They were about to tumble over the edge and into the darkness, when two hands caught both of their belts at their front and pulled them back up.

They looked up to see the elf, holding them but she was not looking at them. Instead, her eyes were watching the goblins, as they raced down a different paths.

She's saved them… so, that must have meant she was good?

They exchanged a look with each other, and they began running after the company to catch up before they lost them.

"_Rima_!" The elf was shouting as they looking at each other again. They both figured that that meant run, so that's what they did until they caught up with everyone.

The dwarves, Theliëlréndis and Gandalf continued to run through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf struck s a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and then begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing and killing all the goblins in their way for them.

Through all the chaos, somehow Theliëlréndis made her way to the front of the group, and they soon approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern.

As the Company tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company.

Theliëlréndis stepped back, as wooden shards were sent at them, as they paused, she noted the hundreds of goblins now surrounding them from all sides.

They were, as it would seem, trapped.

"You thought you could escape me?!" The sceptre the Great Goblin was holding, hit the ground hat before her as she took a step back. He went to swing it at her, but she ducked and dodged his movement easily. "What are you going to do now, _little elf_?"

The Great Goblin went to strike her again with his sceptre, but she caught the skull at the end and with one strong push, it jabbed the creature in the eye. The Great Goblin dropped his sceptre and clutched his face in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Suddenly, she withdrew her sword and stepped forward. In the blink of an eye, the Great Goblin's stomach ripped open; the Great Goblin fell to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." He choked out, in pain before she moved again.

The time the fine blade slashed the Great Goblin's neck, causing his eyes to go wide and then soon fall down dead.

Gandalf smiled proudly at Theliëlréndis, knowing she'd done well but it faded when the bridge beneath them began to groan in pain and slowly cracked. "_Mellonamin_?" Gandalf called, worried.

Theliëlréndis looked around them, "_Tessa sina, Spangaerea!_" She shouted, holding onto the bridge quickly.

"What did she say?!" Several voices questioned, as they began to panic.

Gandalf sighed, "Hold tight! Take hold of the bridge!" He also began shouting, as the section they were on of the bridge broke away from the rest of the bridge and started sliding down the side of the cavern.

The bridge began to pick up pace, sliding at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way. The Company were barely able to stay on, clinging for their lives and screaming in terror.

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**Nadorhuanrim - Cowardly dogs.**

**Lle lakwenien? - Are you joking?**

**Rima - Run.**

**Mellonamin - My friend.**

**Tessa sina - Hold tight.**

**Spangaerea - Beared ones.**

**A/N:**

**Hello again, so what did you make of this latest chapter of my little story? Sadly, I would love to ramble on about rubbish to all of you but I fear that it's broing to read, so I won't!**

**Although, next week if I was planning to update on Wednesday, it will be cancelled because I have this show thingy for my Drama class at school - which involves me and stage combat and it's so much fun! But it means I'll be there for 12 hours, 12 hours!**

**All I ask, if for you to read the story and give me YOUR feedback. **

**R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, chapter nine is up and chapter ten will soon be under way!**

**Flaming missile pinecones.**

* * *

Adjusting, the bridge began to slow and soon landed at the base of the cavern; on top of dusty old wood and already pilled dead bodies. The dwarves were suddenly buried in the timber and wood.

Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage, helping Theliëlréndis up before he turned and inspected the rest of the dwarves, who were all still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur sung, as he began to wiggle himself free when suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin hit the wreckage, squashing the dwarves even more than they already were.

They then started whining in agony, as their bodies were squeezing and flattened.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled, as he let Theliëlréndis drag him free from the clutter before she helped him to his feet and moved to release the others.

Dwalin quickly helped Thorin out, who then moved to help out Fili. Once Fili was out, he immediately moved to free his younger brother who was concentrating on something above them.

Thousands of goblins. Running at them.

"Gandalf!" Kili exclaimed in panic, as Fili pulled him out by force.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin asserted, pulling Nori and Dori from the wreckage and then dusting them down with his hands.

"Only one thing will save us! Daylight!" Gandalf called, also moving to help pull out the rest of the Company before looking up at the goblins. "Come on! Here, on your feet!" He bellowed loudly, as they continued to help each other out of the rubble and then they all broke into a run, following Gandalf.

As they raced through the cavern, adrenaline surging through their bodies, carrying them quickly while trying to outrun the foes behind them.

Bursting into the sunlight, Theliëlréndis took in a deep breath of fresh, soothing air as she raced down the rocky slopes and through winding trees with the Company following her lead. Running down the hill, Theliëlréndis really showed of graceful she truly was then, as she leapt over several boulders, logs and fallen trees.

Gandalf paused to count how many were with him, his eyes scanning the area around them. "Five… six… seven, eight... Bifur, Bofur...that's ten. Fili, Kili...that's twelve... and Bombur." His eyes then drifted to Theliëlréndis, who was also counted their Company up. " And Theliëlréndis! That makes fourteen." He called, relieved that they were all fine and well.

But Theliëlréndis frowned and looked around to see one member not present. "Gandalf…" She shouted to the wizard, as he looked over at her again. "Where's Bilbo?"

Gandalf then noticed that their hobbit was not there. "Where is our Hobbit?" He muttered, turning to the Company. "Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf exclaimed, flashing his dangerous eyes at them.

"Curse the halfling!" Dwalin scolded Bilbo loudly, his hands balling into tight fists. "Now he's lost?!" Dwalin spat in anger, knowing that they would have to search for the hobbit before they were to continue.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin claimed, pointing to the silver-haired dwarf accusingly.

Dori's mouth fell open at the other dwarf's words. "Don't blame me!" He argued back, glaring at Gloin.

Gandalf sighed, running a hand along his sweaty forehead. "Well, where did you last see him?" He questioned them all, frowning deeply.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us..." Nori took over for Dori, which caused Gandalf's attention to turn to him.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf pressed, letting his worry take over and his voice rise in question and panic. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened…" Thorin spat, glaring in betrayal and annoyance, as he thought about their hobbit friend. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again… he is _long_ gone." Thorin snarled but it came out in more of a growl and the Company fell silent prior to his rage.

_Had he really left them, after they'd come this far in their quest?_

"No, he isn't." Bilbo stepped out from behind the tree, as the dwarves, Gandalf and Theliëlréndis turned to see their hobbit standing before them.

Relief and shock laced all of their faces as they all stared at him.

Theliëlréndis felt the relaxation fill her mind and she felt at ease, knowing their hobbit was safe as well. "Bilbo…" She smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.

Gandalf laughed as he spoke. "Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf's voice was fillied with relief as well. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" He walked forward toward his friends.

Bilbo strode forward into the group and patted Balin affectionately on the shoulder, smiling a small but happy smile to see they had worried over him.

Kili's face lit up, "Bilbo, we'd given you up!" He called over to the hobbit.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" His older brother questioned from his side, also a bright look on his face.

"How, indeed…" Dwalin uttered in shock, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the hobbit carefully.

Bilbo was speechless as he let out some noises while he tried to think of what to say. He let out a nervous laugh before slipping something into his pocket. It was small and golden, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gandalf and Theliëlréndis.

They looked at each other, and frowned before nodding slightly. "Well, what does it matter?" Gandalf questioned loudly. "He's back!"

"And alive and well." The elf added, but a certain dwarf would have none of it as his eyes flashed to her.

Thorin wanted to know, _of course he would_. "It matters!" He argued, taking a few steps toward the hobbit. " I want to know… why did you come back?" He pressed, his eyes flickering over to the elf quickly.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I - I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden." Bilbo paused, thinking of the right words to say. "See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can…" As his voice trailed off and his words sunk in, the group fell silent and replayed his words in his head.

Gandalf smiled slightly, happy that Bilbo had changed so much in such little time – for the better but his smile faded when saw their elf staring at the top of the mountain. "Theliël?"

Theliëlréndis took a step back and quickly pulled her bow over her head and reached for an arrow. "Warg Riders…" She informed the group, as her eyes zeroed in on them as they began to charge down the mountain, howling.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin murmured.

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf ordered them all, seeing the elf shooting multiple arrows at the incoming Warg Riders, taking them out easily.

He didn't have to tell them twice, and they all started moving down the mountain as fast as they could manage.

They carried on down the hillside, as Rider-less Wargs began to attack the Company.

* * *

The Warg closest caught up with them and leapt at Bilbo. Bilbo ducked behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snapped in the air over his head, as he saw arrows flying past him and up into the hillside behind. The Warg landed in front of him.

Growling, it charged at him. Bilbo pulled out his blade and held it in front of him; the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on the blade and fell down dead at the hobbits feet.

Bilbo looked on in surprise as Theliëlréndis turned to look at him. She saw his small blade in the Warg's skull and smiled before rushing over and pulling it out easily. "Go, Bilbo! Quickly, now!" She ordered him, pushing him along.

Theliëlréndis turned sharply, as a Warg leapt from a rock and went to bite her but the arrow already sat in her bow struck its head and went through its skull.

The Company soon reached a large outcropping of land with a few scarce trees growing on it.

They were trapped once more; there was no visible escape beside a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Gandalf shouted, still seeing his elf firing arrows at the Wargs and their Riders. "Theliëlréndis! Stop shooting them and climb!" He scolded, as he saw the dwarves fighting as well. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and easily grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree.

The other dwarves raced up into the trees, using each other as help as they climbed high. Bilbo ran, before being lifted into the tree quickly by Theliëlréndis, who then turned and carried on killing the Rider less Wargs.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted, as he watched elf scale the tree he was in easily and climb near to the top, where she pulled another arrow into her bow.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree, nodding to the elf who had the same idea as him.

Dwalin boosted Balin up into one of the trees. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climbed up trees as well.

The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approached the Company. Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members were perched silently holding their breath.

Gandalf who was sat up high in the tree, reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispered to it; and then blew it gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly.

Thorin looks at Azog in shock, his icy eyes widening at the sight of the pale orc. "Azog..."

As his White Warg growled, Azog stroked it and spoke ominously. "_Nuzdigid?_ _Nuzdi gast?_" He growled, his cold voice ripped through the already thin air.

"_Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob._" Azog snarled out getting louder at each word he spoke.

Thorin face suddenly became stricken with pain and grief, realising that Azog had captured his father. "It cannot be…" He muttered to himself under his breath.

Azog looked to his Wargs and Riders. "_Kod, Toragid biriz._" He ordered them, as they began to move forward, creeping at first. "_Worori-da!_"

At his command, the Wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They quickly jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts to get to their prize sitting above in the high canopies.

The trees shook violently at the assault, and the dwarves were struggling to keep their already weak hold as it carried on.

"_Sho gad adol!_"

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves were in, somehow to their disappointment, go uprooted from the ground and began to lean wildly.

As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed on the next tree. "Jump, quickly!" Theliëlréndis ordered, as she fired her fire of many arrows. It flew through the air before impaling one of the Wargs straight in the skull.

Azog glanced upward, and through all the branches and thick leaves, he managed to find her and he simply bared his teeth.

They didn't have to be told again, the dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling tree to the next but that trees, like the other before also tipped over.

Like dominoes, all the trees started to follow suit and began falling over.

With their strength tiring quickly, all the dwarves, Bilbo, Theliëlréndis and Gandalf struggled onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff.

However, that tree didn't fall over.

Azog laughter soon filtered through the air and over to the Company.

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone beside him. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the pinecone on fire just as he threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire.

Gandalf lit another and threw it over to Theliëlréndis, who forced her arrow head into its hard body. She made sure it was secure before firing it, and making the fire much bigger.

Azog was startled and his anger only grew at the unexpected resistance, they'd devised against him.

Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili. "Fili!" The Blonde turned and easily caught the glowing object in his hand.

Bilbo and the dwarves gathered pinecones from within the trees, and their wizard set them alight for them to throw at their foes below.

Flaming missile pinecones.

It didn't take long for the dry ground around the tree to set completely on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance away, although one galloped away with its fur alight.

Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheered. Gandalf and Theliëlréndis exchanged a look, both feeling that they weren't in the clear just yet.

Suddenly, their cheers evolved into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way and the same terrifying action followed.

Like the trees before, the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but luckily came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. Theliëlréndis frowned, as she slung her bow over her shoulder, and her right hand soon landed on her blade resting at her waist. The dwarves tried to hold on as they were flung around.

Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab on to Dori's leg. "Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" He screamed in fear of falling to his death.

"Mister Gandalf!" Because of the extra weight, Dori also lost his grip on the tree fell as well, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it. "Hold on, Ori!" He called down to his cousin below.

Thorin, clinging to the tree, looked at Azog in hate and anger. And soon enough, the pale orc got what he wanted, Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walked down the leaning trunk while Bilbo and the others, hung from the tree, watching him.

Gandalf and Theliëlréndis looked at each other again.

Thorin then broke into a run, running through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg.

Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. He was antagonizing him... and it was working.

Thorin growled as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him as protection.

Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leapt at Thorin. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him square in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

The other dwarves in the tree looked on in shock, their faces falling as their leader fell to the ground easily.

Dori continued to struggle to hold on to Gandalf's staff, with Ori pulling him down from below. "Help!" Ori called from below.

Theliëlréndis drew her sword for its sheath, not knowing that Gandalf was watching her. She then went to follow the dwarf but the wizard's words made her freeze. "Theliëlréndis, don't you dare leave this tree!" She sighed and re-sheathed her sword quickly.

As Thorin got back on his feet, panting and wincing in pain, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around before charging at Thorin again.

Azog then swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin was brutally flung to the ground by the impact, his head bouncing up from the impact of the hit and then falling to the floor in pain.

"Nooo!" Balin cried out from his place in the tree, while watching his friend fall.

Azog roared in excitement, seeing the dwarf lying on the ground.

Bilbo watched in horror, as the White Warg edged toward the dwarf lord, and clamped his teeth around his shoulder, biting down hard causing Thorin to yell out in pain.

Theliëlréndis grimaced as she swore she heard the bones crack from where she was on the fallen tree.

If they weren't broken, they were fractured.

Bilbo suddenly stood up on the tree.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called out to his friend before trying to get off the tree to aid Thorin, but the tree branch he was holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin. "Nooo!"

As the White Warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin wasted no time in resisting by hitting its head with the pommel of his sword.

Theliëlréndis looked over at Bilbo, and pulled her bow back over her head and notched an arrow quickly, firing it but the string let her down.

It'd snapped.

The string on her bow, had snapped.

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**Nuzdigid? - Do you smell it?**

**Nuzdi gast? - The scent of fear?**

**Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. - I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.**

**Kod, Toragid biriz. - That one is mine.**

**Worori-da! - Kill the others!**

**Sho gad adol! - Drink their blood!**

**A/N: ****Hello!**

**So, what did you think of chapter nine? I know I left it in a horrible place but I like the feeling of keeping people in the unknown.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it though!**

**R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *Dramatic introduction* Tad-dah! Sorry. So, this is chapter ten! Ten, ten, ten. Let's recap because I haven't done one of those? Last, I ended it in a REALLY HORRIBLE place, which I didn't realise was how mean until I read it over and realised... and because some of you sort of let your emotions be heard through PM.**

**So yeah! Theliël's bow snapped and basically she's kinda screwed for breaking it, what an idiot! But, what will become of Thorin and Bilbo?!**

**Pe-channas!**

* * *

Roaring, the White Warg threw Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand, his eyes rolling to the side as he looked almost unconscious.

"_Biriz torag khobdudol_." Azog ordered, as one of the orcs from his side slid off its Warg and head over to where Thorin laid.

Bilbo looked from Azog, to the Rider and to Thorin before sighing and pulling out his own sword, which was glowing a magnificent blue colour.

Had had to act before Thorin's head was no longer attached to his shoulders.

As the orc laid its rusty and crude blade against Thorin's neck, he raised it and prepared to decapitate Thorin. As he swung the blade down, the hobbit threw himself at the orc and knocked him over.

Thorin opened his eyes, seeing the hobbit kill the orc with his tiny blade but his eyes trailed to another site in front of him. The mahogany hair blinded his eyes, as he saw the shining blade swooping through air while more Wargs charged toward him.

"_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar, Mellonamin_." It was Theliëlréndis, and she would not allow the Warg to get close to him. She swung the blade, as it easily cut into its skull, killing the Warg immediately.

Thorin frowned as he watched the flicker in and out of his view, before his eyes slowly closed shut, slipping into the waiting unconsciousness.

Azog smiled in hatred and spoke in the Black Speech to his Orcs. "_Gor!_" He commanded, his eyes trained on Bilbo before they moved to the elf standing beside him. "_Gor'-ash! Gor golginul_!" He added, still smiling menacingly.

A couple of Warg and Riders approached Bilbo and Theliëlréndis, snarling hungrily. The elf quickly broke into a fast run, sprinting toward the Warg and its Rider. The blade shot through the Wargs skull as she dodged the hits that would have been dealt to her by the Rider before she pulled out one of her trusty daggers and hit it straight in the chest.

On the other hand, poor Bilbo was too scared to make a move, his hands trembling.

Suddenly from nowhere, Fili, followed by his younger sibling, and Dwalin, who had fianlly managed to get off the tree, ploughed into the Wargs from the side and started fighting them.

In the confusion, Bilbo yelled unexpectedly before throwing himself forward, wounding a Warg with his small blade. The White Warg hit Bilbo with his head and sent him flying to lie just below Thorin.

As the fighting around them continued, Azog and his White Warg approached Bibo to kill him. "Not today, _Goth en gothamin!_" A loud voice growled, as Azog turned his head with a large smile already on his scarred face. Foe of my foe.

It was the She-Elf, Theliëlréndis.

He then swiftly climbed down from his White Warg, which stayed watching Bilbo, and then he strode toward her. His mace clutched tightly in his right hand, as eyed her own weapon. "_Golginul_…" He spoke, tilting his head in thought.

And then without warning, he charged at her, his mace high in the air and ready to come down on her. However, before his blow could reach her, her blade deflected the attack and she took a step back.

Azog snarled in annoyance before running at her again, and this time she rolled through his legs to appear on the other side, ready to aid Bilbo, who was screaming for help while trying to keep up his trembling blade.

"_Golginul!_" And then something sharp edged struck her right side with a profound blow, which threw her across the plain and against a hard rock.

Her tunic was now ripped and the once fine material was now turning a deep red, the stain growing larger by the second.

"NO! Theliëlréndis!" Kili exclaimed, running to try and help her. But it was impossible, as he and his older blonde brother along with Dwalin had been surrounded by Wargs and were unable to move without being snarled at.

And Bilbo was at Azog's mercy.

Still sat in the tree, Gandalf could only as his Company was to be destroyed from his grasp but he pushed the thought out of his mind, when the moth returned to him.

Soon after, Dori lost his hold on the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fell toward the ground far below but their fall was quickly broken, as an eagle swooped out of nowhere and caught them on its back. But that didn't stop them from yelling in fear as they were carried swiftly away into the distance.

Several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray. Some grabbed Wargs and Orcs, tossing them over the cliff. Others chose to knock down trees, which crushed the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which easily burnt the Wargs.

Azog snarled in frustration, as he watched his victory turn into destruction before his eyes.

One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away. As Thorin was lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slipped off his arm and landed on the ground.

Another swopped down toward the ground, to where Theliëlréndis was slumped on the ground. It opened its talons, gathered her body into its sharp claws, her blade falling into her chest.

Azog roared again, this time with pure rage but he jumped back when an Eagle flew by him toward the hobbit, who became alarmed and without leaving him any choice, it snatched him from the ground.

It then threw Bilbo, and he screamed, thinking he was falling to his death, was they shocked to land on the back of another eagle.

The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away from the danger before them, taking them to safety.

The roots finally gave way and the tree fell off the edge of the cliff with Gandalf still in it. Gandalf leapt clear of it and was easily caught by an Eagle, following the others who were still panicking about what was happening.

As the Eagles flew away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left could only growl in anger and frustration as their prize slipped from their grasp.

* * *

The Eagles soared through the sky, floating behind one another. Thorin lied unconscious in one Eagle's talons, while far back Theliëlréndis was in the same situation; however, she was bleeding heavily.

Fili spotted his Uncle, lying in the talons unconscious and worry over took him. "Thorin!" He exclaimed, trying to see if he was responding.

The Eagles soon approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it was the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently set him and his sword down on a flat area on top of the Carrock.

Another Eagle landed on the Carrock and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin, with all his might. "Thorin! Thorin..." Gandalf panicked when he didn't respond, he quickly placed his hands on his forehead and whispered a spell under his breath.

Bilbo ran up to see Thorin's eyes fluttering open as he gasped for air.

His mind was reeling of what had happened before he passed out. He remembered Azog, the goblins… Bilbo protecting him and Theliëlréndis. She was an elf! The enemy.

Thorin cleared his throat, "The halfling?" His voice was scratchy and horse, making his voice saw like it was scrapping against something sharp which made his throat sore.

Gandalf smiled softly and looked to his side, "It's all right." Gandalf reassured the dwarf lord, as he looked up at the him. "Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

The rest of the dwarves were now surrounding Thorin on the Carrock, Dwalin and Kili helped up Thorin but once he was up he quickly shrugged them off and approached Bilbo. "You!" Thorin shouted at Bilbo, anger clear in his gruff voice. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He paused and took in a deep breath as his voice got lowers but softer at the same time. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advanced to the hobbit until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened.

Silence fell and they stared at each other, but the worry and fright was pushed away by Thorin's next words. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply.

The other dwarves cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back, glad to know that Thorin finally appreciated Bilbo for all his worth.

Gandalf smiled as well.

Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back just as tightly. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized when pulling back from the hug.

Bilbo shook his head and sighed, "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior..." Bilbo trailed off as he spoke, smiling to himself. "… not even a burglar."

Everyone chuckled then while the Eagles began to fly away, screeching apart from one which was still hovering above where it had placed the elf.

No one noticed though.

Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and saw something. His eyes widened and he strode forward, transfixed on the sight before him.

The others followed his gaze, and their mouths fell open.

Bilbo's eyes slowed and widened at what they fell on. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, stepping forward while the others just watched quietly in shock.

In the distance, on the horizon, was a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor… The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf explained to the group, staring in wonder. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home…" Thorin murmured, feeling a warm sensation flood his body. It had been too long since he'd last seen that mountain, too long.

There was sudden bird call flying above their heads. "A raven!" Oin exclaimed in excitement, pointing out the small bird as it sped by, "The birds are returning to the mountain."

As the song continued, Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle, "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin announced with a curt nod of his head, standing beside Bilbo with a smile on his face.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo breathed out, returning the smile that Thorin was wearing.

Gandalf frowned as he looked around, not seeing Theliëlréndis among them. "Where is she?" He called to the group as they looked to him.

Nori frowned, "Who?" He questioned, rubbing his star-fished head before exchanging confused looks between the others.

"Theliëlréndis!" Gandalf scolded him harshly, "Where is she?!" He then heard the screeching above him and looked up to see one of the Eagles still with them. While he eyes looked at the Eagle, he soon turned and his eyes widened with shock at what he saw in front of him. "No!" He roared, rushing over to where she lay on the Carrick emotionless.

The Company frowned, and moved to see what Gandalf was panicking about.

The wizard knelt beside her pale form, "Theliëlréndis?" He felt her wrist quickly, sighing in relief when he felt a weak pulse thundering through the paths inside her body.

Kili pushed past everyone and ran to help Gandalf, "What happened to her?" He rushed out, dropping the ground beside her and reaching for her hand which he held tightly in his own.

Soon enough, Bofur also pushed past everyone and joined Kili and Gandalf at her side. "Lass!" He yelled, scrawny hat nearly falling off as he did.

Gandalf didn't reply, instead he was staring at her stomach which was the darkest shade of red he'd ever seen. "No…" He trailed off, pulling the tunic up slightly to see a large wound gaping at her side, flowing freely with blood.

"_Goheno nin…_" They all looked up to see her eyes watching Gandalf, "_Mithrandir, goheno nin…_" She let out, taking a deep breath.

Bilbo's eyes widened as he finally saw her lying with blood leaking everywhere.

Gandalf shook his head, trying desperately to not panic. "_Pe-channas_!" He scolded her, pulling her bag from her and reached for some new binds to hold off the bleeding.

She nodded, "_Iston… iston_." She agreed, wincing as she tried to move the tiniest bit.

Balin let out shaky breath, seeing the amount of blood. It was not a good sign.

Nori and Dori's faces fell in confusion and guilt… they hadn't even noticed her disappearance. Dori looked over at Ori, who had a sad look in his eyes as he exchanged a look with Bifur.

Bombur held his breath, waiting for the outcome. He didn't dislike her, she'd never wronged him in anyway... so he had no reason to hate her for lying to them all when she joined them on their quest.

Oin frowned, knowing he should be helping as he was a healer and that it shouldn't be left up to a wizard, and two dwarves who were most certainly not healers.

Gloin wasn't even looking, his eyes were still training on the mountain sat just out of their reach, his arms were crossed over his chest.

Dwalin and Fili both had the same look of worry on their faces. Even if she was an elf, she helped them and didn't abandon them during this almost impossible task, instead she stayed and protected them.

And Thorin… his gaze was hard but it was softening far too quickly for his liking. Despite his loathing for their breed, she had protected him with her life, literally. _Why would she do that, and for a dwarf? _He could deny the highest amount of respect wthat as being given to her from him from where he stood. If she hadn't stepped up to help Bilbo protect him... then he would be lying headless.

Theliëlréndis blinked, feeling pain shooting through where she'd been hit with the mace. "_Man cerig?_" She coughed, wondering what the wizard was doing to help her situation.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, wrapping the binds around her waist fcafeully while Kili and Bofur held her waist up together, allowing him to wind it around easier. "I'm binding your wound and then I'll treat it once we find a suitable place to rest for the night... or if you're going to decide to be persistent, they you may see to your own wounds." He explained to her, as she looked away from him quickly acting most defintely like a small child.

Once it was tight enough and fastened securely, Kili and Bofur pulled Theliëlréndis to her feet, supporting her until she could stand by herself without collapsing.

Gandalf turned to the rest of the Company, "We better get moving before it gets dark… we need to find camp somewhere." He ordered and they all began moving, grabbing their possessions while the two dwarf's continued to support the elf.

* * *

As they made a bid to get off of the Carrick, the sun only continued to rise higher into the bluer than bluer sky, seeing as they arrived there just after dawn. But as they continued to trek onward, the sky started to brew darkly which left their wizard and elf unsettled.

Bad things were ahead.

Theliëlréndis, at the hands of Kili and Bofur, managed to move down the Carrick at a reasonable speed thanks to them and thankfully not holding any of the others up by her disadvantage.

As they went to move again, her head turned sharply and she froze. Right then she could've sworn she'd heard a howl in the distance behind them. They were coming and they needed to be moving fast.

It would only be a matter of time before they picked up their scent.

She looked back at the Company, to see them all talking quietly between themselves while moving along the rocky terrain. They were oblivious to those around them, only hearing what they wanted to.

None of them had heard it.

"Thorin!"

"What is it?!" He exclaimed from behind Gandalf at the front, not even bothering to turn and face her to see what she was calling him for. His voice was harsh and it hurt being shouted at like that, not that she hadn't been before.

"They're coming!"

That made him turn and quickly as well. He stepped away from Dwalin to look at her properly, "Are you sure?"

But before she could answer another howl ripped through the air, but this time it was much louder. All of them looked up then, and panic shot through them while Thorin's gaze stayed locked with hers.

"Master Baggins…" Thorin turned to Bilbo, who met his gaze slowly. "You will accompany the elf to look for our foes…" He commanded Bilbo, as Theliëlréndis rolled her eyes and stepped out of the hold Kili and Bofur had on her.

She smiled at the both of them; a silent thank you.

"Thorin! Let someone else go instead of Theliëlréndis." Gandalf supplied, not happy with his choosing in companion for their hobbit - especially an injured member of the Company.

"I am fine!" She argued quickly and turned to Bilbo, pushing him along gently. "Come one, Master Baggins…" She called, as the two of them raced back up the rocky terrain to see whatever lied out there waiting for them.

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**Biriz torag khobdudol - Bring me the dwarf's head **

**Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar - I will follow you to death and beyond **

** Mellonamin - My friend  
**

**Gor! - Kill!**

**Gor'-ash! Gor golginul! - Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!**

**Golginul - She-Elf  
**

******Goheno nin - Forgive me **

**Mithrandir - Gandalf **

**Pe-channas! - Idiot! **

**Iston - I know**

**Man cerig? - What are you doing?**

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry to leave it there, but ****Theliël's childish side seeped through again when she argued with Gandalf right at the end and I thought it was funny - but that's just me.**

**********Theliël's hurt herself! Damn you Azog... *shakes fist angrily* But she's not the only injured now is she? Thorin's got his shoulder - which will prove to be more nasty than he first thought.**

**********Thanks for the reviews so far, friends! Stay tuned.**

**********R&R!**

**********Ezeiel**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Friend or foe?**

* * *

Hiding between a couple of large boulders, both of them peered through the small dip it held and just across the valley on an opposite peak, was the band of Orcs pursuing them. The Wargs had stopped, smelling the air around them but not finding anything and then they continued on their way.

They were about to go and tell the others, when a snarl from the side caught their attention and they sunk lower behind the boulder.

Bilbo cautious poked his head from the boulder but froze when his eyes landed on a large beard watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly.

Bilbo stepped back and looked to Theliëlréndis, who was frowning at him. "B - bear…" He muttered under his breath, "A b - big bear…"

She nodded, moving him down the slope quickly. "Go…" She murmured, as he ran down to where the others were waiting for them.

"How close is the pack?" Theliëlréndis quickly caught up after seeing the bear for herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when it had let out a roar.

"Too close..." Bilbo let out, looking between all of the dwarves, "A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin pressed, watching the elf walk.

She shook her head, "Not yet, but they will." She sighed deeply before speaking again, "We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf voice rose above the other's to reached Bilbo and Theliëlréndis . He watched as she sent him a look, "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it…"

Gandalf smiled and turned to the dwarves. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckled and began talking among themselves, first doubting Bilbo but not appreciating the hobbit for his skills.

Bilbo looked exasperated that no one was hearing him out, his gaze found Theliëlréndis, who nodded at him to keep trying. "Will you listen - will you _just_ listen?!" He raised his voice, the dwarves all grew silent quickly and turned back to their burglar.

"Gandalf…" Theliëlréndis drew the wizard's attention over to her, "There is something else out there." The tone of her voice, combined with her words only worried the dwarves.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf questioned, narrowing his eyes at the pair of them, "Like a - "

"It was a bear… a big, big bear." She cut Gandalf off, as the dwarves exchanged panicked glances around her. "It was much bigger than any Warg I've ever laid my eyes on or any normal siazed bear for that matter."

Gandalf nodded and hummed darkly, and refused to meet the elf's gaze. The dwarves all looked to the wizard, and realised that he had been aware of the creature hunting them.

"Y - you knew about this beast?" Bofur spluttered out, adjusting his hat and clutching his axe tighter than before, the same questioning look flowing across the rest of the Company's faces. "I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin stated, shaking his head at the idea.

Gandalf turned and walked away from them. "There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." His voices enchoed through the trees, as his eyes scanned over the landscape.

"Whose house?" Thorin's voice called out, sounding uncertain of the new information. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither... he will help us… or he will kill us." The dwarves were silent as they looked at each other in utter dismay and despair.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked his Company, and they all murmured quietly but a roared ripped through the air and drowned their murmuring.

"None." And as he spoke, the Company broke into a run - the Dwarves and Bilbo - while Gandalf led and Theliëlréndis stayed at the back to make sure that everyone kept up with each other.

* * *

"Come on!" Gandalf waved his hand, pausing briefly knowing that they were slowly but their enemy was not.

However, their fear was driving them while they raced across the river and plains before plunging into a forest along the way.

As the Company ran through the forest, Azog and his Orcs were racing through the forest too, gaining on them. Azog urged his party on but both groups stopped suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounded nearby.

It was the bear.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf hollered back to them all, as he broke into a stronger run and began waving his staff through the air.

Running along another long stretch of grassy plains, they soon ran through a tall, thick hedge that was concealing a home. Bombur leading the group, threw himself against the giant door but fell flat on his back.

"Come on, get inside!" The elf ordered, as she stared out onto the plains, seeing the bear plundering after them while its roars ripped through the tight air.

The rest of the dwarves caught up and began throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it.

Gandalf looked back as the massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and ran toward them. "Open the door!" The wizard called out in a slow, panicked tone.

Thorin sighed, glancing back briefly, also seeing the bear charging toward them. "Quickly!" Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, managed to raise the exterior bolt, opening the door easily enough while the entire company bolted inside and they tried to slam the door shut but the bear had already gotten its head in the door.

As the bear roared and tried to push the door open, not seeming so willingly to give up and allow them safety.

The dwarves yelled and strained to close the heavy door.

Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear while Gandalf looked on in amusement.

Theliëlréndis's eyes quickly landed on the doorjamb, which was sat on the floor and needed to be slid into the bolt to lock the door. She sighed and bent down, straining and struggling, she managed to lift the heavy wood into her arms.

The dwarves continued to yell, as she moved and slid the wood into its socket and then began to help with pushing the door to a close.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin ordered, as Fili and Kili ran over, pushing with all they had. With a final heave, the dwarves soon closed the door and dropped the bolt across it.

They all stopped, sighing in shock, fear and tiredness but the bear continued to ram into the door, wanting to get into his home but it seemed useless.

Thorin and Dwalin were the closest to the door, eyeing it wearily.

"What is that?" Ori panted out.

"_That_... is our host." Gandalf explained while they all turned to look at him. There was a small smug smile evidently sat on his face, his eyes gracing them all. "His name is Beorn… and he is a _skin-changer_."

Oin checked his hearing trumpet to make sure he had heard Gandalf correctly, and he had.

Theliëlréndis shook her head, her brow knitting together as a horse near to her nudged her arm with its nose. She'd heard Gandalf speak of them before but he'd never gone into detail of their kind. It wasn't a matter to be questioned.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves…"

They dwarves began to search through the home silently, while the elf remained near horses quietly.

Ori peaked out a crack in the door. "He's leaving!" Ori exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock, still shaking with fear though.

Dori rushed over and pulled his away from the door and a harsh force, "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it!" Nori held onto Ori's arm as Dori glanced at Gandalf, his hold still strong on Ori. "It's obvious… he's under some _dark spell_."

A laugh then emerged from where the horses were stood, all the dwarves searched and found that it belonged to the elf.

"Don't be a fool, Dori." She called to the silver-haired dwarf, her eyes training on the horses still. "Skin-changers don't need enchantments, it's in their blood which means that they can change at will."

"Indeed, he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf glanced back at Theliëlréndis, nodding. "All right now, get some sleep all of you." Gandalf said, as they all pulled off their packs. "You'll be safe here tonight… _I hope._"

* * *

Unable to sleep, she sat at the rather large table in the kitchen-like-area. The night was still young, the sun had only left them an hour ago and she couldn't help the worry that was within her.

The company was safe and everyone was alive and well.

Although she knew that most members of the company probably now despised her more than she could have known all along when they would find out, she couldn't help but smile knowing that thanks to her they were safe. She'd got them out of those Goblins tunnels and helped them along their way quicker than they would've without her.

Small mice crawled along the table, nearing her hands which were resting on the cool wood. Some goats were beeping silently and chewing on hay while the horses were stood watching her silently.

She smiled even more when she thought about how they all were when they first met. They were kind and welcoming which was unexpected of dwarves.

And then there was Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit. Their burglar. Her smiled only grew as he crossed her mind. He was the kindest of them all, gutsy and determined to prove himself to Thorin.

_Ah_, Thorin… the grumpy, stubborn dwarf who angered her at times. He had an attitude problem and it wasn't doing him any favours in getting closer to his precious mountain. It was like he had a double personality, one moment he would be kind, patient and maybe even shed a small smile and then next, he would become dark and stubborn; hate filling his mind along with greed and ambition, ruining him.

He'd also made sure to sleep next to her, just in case she decided to leave sometime during the night which would not happen.

Her eyes soon fell onto his sleeping form and from what she had seen of them since their meeting; it was the first time he appeared to be at peace with the world. There was no emotion displayed on his face – it was the look of peace.

He was an entirely different person while asleep and if only he allowed the part of him to seep through while he was conscious.

She then noticed something out of the corner of her; something had popped up from the ground. Slowly, turning her gaze toward it, she smiled when she found it was Bilbo.

He hadn't seen her but he was searching to see if anyone was awake before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small golden object that had caught her attention when they'd first made it out of the tunnels.

Theliëlréndis frowned as a small scratchy voice met her ears. "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul._"

Her brows knitted together as she watched the hobbit turn it in his hands, examining it silently. From what she'd heard it wasn't something good but those thoughts were flushed from her mind when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

Bilbo had heard them too, and he poked his head out from his blankets.

A towering dark figure entered the house and slowed. He was a very hairy man, and his breathing was hitched as he came to stand in the only stream of moonlight in the room. His silhouette was guarded by the beam next to his head but the elf could see him perfectly.

"Why are there dwarves in _my _home?" His voice murmured under his breath, while his dark eyes scanned where they slept. "Sleeping beneath _my _roof?"

Theliëlréndis watched as he strode past her, completely oblivious to where she sat. "Actually, I believe there are only thirteen dwarves."

The man's eyes found her own in the moonlight while he grazed her over. The skin changer simply stood in the darkness, his eyes narrowing as he inspected her silently and when he finally decided to speak to her, only four words came out.

"You're not a dwarf."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul - One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.**

**Hi!**

**You're lucky... I almost didn't update because I'm meant to be staying at school later than usual to discuss my future with my teachers but I somehow thought I wouldn't leave you in the dark because I love my readers - apparently more than my GCSE's... I'#m joking but I love that you're all loving it!**

**Keeping reading, R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not quite Saturday, I know but I didn't realise that I would be planning to go to a 50th anniversary party... so sorry for the day delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**A message.**

* * *

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield…" Beorn trailed off, as he lowered and tipped his jug to pour milk into Fili's large mug.

"And _who_ are you referring to when you speak?" Thorin countered, seeing his company looking terrified that he would change back into the back that had chased them.

"_She _informed me of your situation." The hairy man spoke, tilting his head as his eyes landed on Theliëlréndis, who was stood at the back of the room.

Upon being mentioned, Theliëlréndis felt the presence of many pairs of eyes on her person. She looked at Beorn but then her gaze met Thorin's harsh, icy blue eyes which were full of anger and betrayal.

It seemed to Bilbo that he'd walked in at the wrong time when he saw the glares that was being exchanged between the dwarf and elf.

"And _how much_ did she inform you of?" Thorin growled bitterly, his eyes still trained on Theliëlréndis.

Beorn ignored his tone of voice and question altogether. "That does not matter…" He claimed, moving along to tend to his guests. "If it were not for _her_, I would've gladly cast you out to your hunter's waiting."

Heads turned toward her now, the dwarves had had no idea what she'd done during the night but their faces were full of gratitude. In fact, none of them had even heard Beorn return to his home during the night, but obviously their elf had done some good by her part.

"Tell me… why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked slowly, walking around the edge of the table.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin pushed himself off of the pillar he'd been leaning against to approach the skin changer.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Bilbo's eyes drifted to the remnants of the manacles on Beorn's scarred wrists. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to _amuse_ him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, once he'd taken his seat at the table beside Fili.

The large man turned his head as he found the small creature, "Once, there were many." He let out, his voice growing quiet.

"And… now?"

"Now, there is only one." Beorn explained, as they all froze. Theliëlréndis's eyes saddened upon hearing the ill news, and that things had gotten that bad. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" He changed the subject quickly, attracting everyone's attention easily and his words soaking into their minds.

Thorin glared, crossing his arms over his chest and cast his gaze upon the elf in the room. She'd told him far too much without his persmission.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf agreed, from where he stood smoking his pipe.

"You are running out of time."

Gandalf nodded, "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe despite the forest has grown dark…" Theliëlréndis stated, with a distant look in her eyes.

"_Safe?_" Beorn questioned, looking to her with a sharp look in his dark eyes. "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're _less_ wise and _more_ dangerous."

As the man said that, all the dwarves looked to Theliëlréndis, seeing how she would react to meeting up with some more of her kin.

Thorin looked over at Theliëlréndis with his narrowed eyes, watching as her face remained the same. But he spotted something lying behind her eyes, and he struggled to place it.

"Then I will attempt to reason with them if we are to cross paths." Theliëlréndis countered with the hairy man, blinking away what had been in her eyes.

"But it matters not…" The man trailed off, only creating more questions, his eyes slowly drew away from the female.

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stood from his large cushioned chair and began to walk toward Thorin, facing him.

"I don't _like_ dwarves. They're _greedy_ and _blind_, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own…" Beorn picked up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and held it. "But Orcs I hate _more_..." He said, glancing over her as she held a mouse in her own hand. "And I like _your_ friend."

The moment when Beorn had looked to her, he knew that Theliëlréndis was no woman of man nor was she a dwarf. He did not need to see her ears to know she was an elf.

Although he made an effort to avoid them, he knew an elf when he saw one, and he didn't need to see their ears to know either. It wasn't hard to know she was though, she carried herself well and when she spoke; her voice was softer than most when it reached his ears.

But that wasn't what he liked in her; he liked how she was with nature… seeing that she was at peace with everything. He wouldn't usually see eye-to-eye with an elf, but when he saw how she treated the animals in his home.

She had stayed up late into the night and talked with him about all that had happened to them prior to their arrival at Beorn's home. She told them how they'd escaped Rivendell, run into the goblins of Goblin Town and how they'd faced Azog momentarily before being saved by the Great Eagles.

When Beorn had asked why he should allow dwarves to stay in his home, she told him the truth.

She told him that there was the Heir to the throne of Erebor in the company, Thorin Oakenshield. She also told him that they were planning to reclaim Erebor and slay the dragon which dwelled there.

"And due to her, I am going to allow you all to remain here for a few days."

At his words, all the dwarves and the hobbit let out a relieved sighs, knowing they could relax for a few days without having to worry.

They could recover without fear.

"You may explore my land; there is also a stream which you may bathe in just north of the house. Follow the path at the back and you will reach it soon enough. But, do not stray otherwise your enemies will ascend." He said before moving off.

They quickly devoured their breakfast before deciding to bathe. They'd slept most of the day due to exhaustion and some well needed to sleep.

The Company, minus Gandalf, then decided to head down to the stream to clean all the dirt that had graced their skin.

Theliëlréndis remained standing, as she watched the dwarves and the hobbit walk outside, chattering loudly. She narrowed her eyes, watching as Thorin was the last to leave, carrying himself slowly and clearly demonstrating that he was hurt.

Sighing, the elf met Gandalf's eyes and he had a knowing look on his face, knowing that Thorin's pain wasn't only bothering him but her as well.

She would want to treat him.

* * *

Thorin had seated himself on a log, but was currently hissing in pain as he struggled out over his coat, letting it fall to the ground once it was off. He then moved to remove his boots but found the task too difficult due to his injured shoulder.

"Would you like some help?" The dwarf jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet voice of the elf come from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes fell on Theliëlréndis who was stood, her tunic hanging out of her trousers with her bag in her hands.

"No, I _would_ not." His voice was cold and harsh, but he turned back quickly and attempted to pry off his boot. Trying to tug it off, he winced in pain and shut his eyes when the ache in his shoulder became too much.

Suddenly, he felt careful fingers prying his hands away from his boot, his eyes shot open and he watched as her own hands took hold of his boot, and soundlessly he pulled his foot from its shelter.

Placing the boot next to the other, she looked up at Thorin, a questioning look in her eyes. "You'll need help with your armour as well…" She trailed off, moving to stand on her feet.

"No." Thorin grumbled darkly, already knowing that he would need two hands to undo the ties on the armour to even consider removing it.

He silently noted that she winced while moving to help rid him of his armour but he didn't bring it up and he didn't protest in her helping. He would've had to ask one of the others anyway but they were already washing up.

The ties quickly come undone and the armour shifted.

Thorin held his arms out, allowing the armour to fall to the ground beside his other clothes, leaving him in only his dark blue undershirt which was stained blood red at his shoulder.

"And the shirt as well…" She said, moving to undo it but his hand stopped her easily, pushing them away.

"No." He spoke again, finding it embarrassing that he was to remove most of his clothing in his presence. He didn't want her help, she'd helped him enough.

The elf only rolled her eyes before speaking, "Thorin, please do not be so naïve to think I have not seen a bare-chested man before, I can assure you that you're not the first." She scolded lightly, tilting her head.

"This is only a ploy so you can tend to my shoulder…" He grumbled, knowing that's what she was trying to do all along. "And I will _not_ fall for it."

"That was my intention, yes. Remove your shirt, _now_." She folded her arms across her chest, and waited. She could play his game. If he was going to make things difficult, then so would she.

"Why should _I _listen to you? You lied to me - "

"I think it would be wise for you to remove your shirt, if you wish to reclaim that throne of yours _alive_." Her eyes had grown dark and she continued to watch him with that fiery spark in her gaze.

But Thorin loved to see that type of spark in someone, that angry spark. And he loved seeing it in her, especially when he was the cause of the anger.

Although she was getting nowhere with her persuading, she didn't give in.

"Thorin…" She trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm fairly certain that you're aware that Wargs love to feast on corpse, decaying corpse..." She only received a glare. "And, surely you know that in between their teeth, lies the revolting flesh and it lingers well after they've finished their meal."

But he said nothing.

"With the same teeth, that had latched themselves around your shoulder and have most likely filling your blood stream with deadly bacteria which is porbably infecting your entire body. And if you don't let me treat your wound, then you'll just become another rotting corpse the Wargs will be feasting on." She was behind him now, and she lent close to his ear so he could hear her last words. "And you'll never see your _precious, little _Arkenstone ever again…"

Feeling her warm breath against the shell of his ear, he froze to his spot on the log, her voice speaking softly of his possible death but he heard none of it.

Thorin wasn't listening nor taking any notice of her words, it was her _voice_ that had all of his attention.

But he heard the last words she spoke. She'd brought up the thing he desired most. Turning to face her, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as she taunted him with what he desired.

Frustration took over him, it wound him up because she knew perfectly which strings to pull to get a reaction out of him… she was brilliant at it.

Letting out a defeated sigh, wordlessly he held out his arm to her.

She silently moved over to his extended arm and her hand took a hold on his bare arm while she pulled off the sleeve swiftly before copying the same action with his injured arm.

Theliëlréndis moved to stand behind him, carefully moving his black mane out of the way so she could take hold of his collar.

Thorin was froze to his spot again as he felt the warm of her fingers grace across the cool of his necks, tickling him ever so slightly.

Carefully, she tugged the over shirt upward and it easily soared over his head, easing over his ears and left his body.

His dark hair collapsed over his broad shoulders. Immediately, her eyes began to scan his body for the injury and when her eyes found it she sighed.

"_Pe-channas…_"

"Is something wrong?" His voice called back and it drew her away from her thoughts.

"The bite had turned a slight reddish colour around where the teeth cut through your skin. It might be infected…" She then sat down on the log next to him, to get a closer look at the wound. "Go wash off, and when you're done… come back here." Theliëlréndis rose to her feet, collecting her bag before walking off down the stream.

Thorin stared as she walked away from him, "Where are you going?" He called after her, standing from where he'd been sat on the log.

"You're not the only one who needs to wash up!" She threw back at him, continuing on her way.

Thorin however, wasn't finished with her yet. He was determined to strike that spark that had appeared in her. He wanted to set it ablaze. "And what of my trousers?!" He couldn't help but allow the small, wicked smirk stretch out onto his lips.

But the elf paused, and smiled to herself before she turned to face him again. She'd listened to his words, which were full of tease and smugness. Two could play that game. "Oh, I already have your belt…" She held up her hand, which had hold of a strip of black leather.

Before he even managed to register her words, his trousers fell from his waist and hit the ground, his hands quickly moved to shield him from her view but when he looked up to see her he found that she was already walking away from him.

Walking through the forest, her eyes fell upon a quieter part of the stream and she decided that it was suitable enough for her.

Removing her gauntlets and placing them on the floor after removing her boots, Theliëlréndis moved to pull her tunic over her head, wincing as she stretched where she'd injured herself just a day and a half ago.

Once it was off, she glanced down at her binds and quickly saw that she needed to see to the wound before it got worse than it already was.

Stripping the rest of her clothes save her necklace, she quickly entered the stream but turned back to the bowl with the bottle in her hand which she pulled from her bag, containing Athelas.

But before she could even think about seeing to her wound, something gathered on her wrist, attracting her attention.

A message.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Pre-channas - Idiot**

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think of this installment?**

**Please R&R!**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Ezeiel**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello there!**

**Waiting.**

* * *

Waiting.

He'd been waiting for what seemed a _very _long time.

She said she'd come and find him when she'd finished washing up herself, but it could not have taken her this long to wash up and re-dress herself surely.

Sensing movement out of the corner of his eye, Thorin looked over to see the elf approaching slowly, carrying her daggers along with the bag in her hands.

From what he could see, she was perfect again. Her skin was clean and glowing in the sunlight above them although her hair was slightly stringy, it hung perfectly as it always had done since he'd met her. Now, she wore a forest green tunic without her gauntlets strangely along with a dark pair of trousers.

But she wore something even different than before and he noticed it almost immediately.

Her expression.

It was dark yet it looked as though she wore no expression, her face was blank and plain to his eyes.

"You waited." She breathed, coming to a slow stop before him, setting her things down before briefly sending him a look.

"Took you long enough to return…" He teased lightly, hoping to get a smile from her but it didn't come, instead she took the bowl into her hands.

She then moved toward him with the bowl, sitting beside him on the log silently, dipping her hand into the green substance in the bowl.

Thorin couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what was going to be placed upon his shoulder so he asked the obvious question. Why would she put it on him, if it would hurt him? She wouldn't want to hurt him, would she? "Will it hurt?" His voice was quiet, but he knew she heard him when she stopped.

Theliëlréndis sighed, licking her lips. "Yes, Thorin, it will probably hurt you a lot but it will also benefit you when it comes to your health."

Thorin stared at her for a couple of seconds, before he finally nodded in agreement and she leaned forward again. Turning his head to allow her more space to work on his injury, she let her eyes take a better look at his bit.

It stretched from the back of his shoulder and all the way to the front of his chest. The wounds alone were rough and very deep; it was undoubtedly from a Warg.

Feeling her hand take a firm hold of his bicep, she moved her hand toward the punctures closest to his neck, as she silently noted the faint scars which covered his body. _If only I were fortunate of having a few..._

Thorin hadn't believed her when she said it was hurt him when applied. But he believed her _now_.

With a loud catcall, the dwarf quickly took a strong hold of the female near to him, his strong hands taking a firm hold of her arm. His nails digging into her skin painfully, Theliëlréndis sucked in a deep breath of pain.

Opening his eyes, Thorin hadn't realised what he'd done until he slowly dropped his hands and letting go of his tight grip on her arm and the imprints his nails had left on her skin.

Theliëlréndis looked down at the dwarf lord for a moment, before she slowly moved her hand back to his wound, knowing he was ready for the pain this time.

But he was more than surprised when the pain wasn't as intense as before. The pain in his shoulder soon faded away and he remained steady and still while she continued to apply the green paste to his wounded area of the body.

His eyes came to a close while he focused on the feeling of her hands against his skin as it cleaned his bite while the other still had a strong, firm grasp of his arm and how soft her fingers were, how gentle they were being.

But Thorin's mind was slowly drifting off into another world.

Cinnamon. All he could smell was the sweet, musky smell belonging to cinnamon which belonged to _her_. It was endearing and controlling. It was drawing him in and he had to stop himself from leaning toward her to just smell it.

Before he could dive deep into his distant memories, she moved suddenly but re-settled and applied the paste to his skin. His eyes closed once more as he relished the feeling of the touches against his skin.

Unexpectedly, something began to pick at his mind, _recognition?_

Leafing through his mind, Thorin picked at the more buried memories. Since their first encounter, something had slowly eaten away at him as he tried to place where he'd seen the elf before. She'd entered his life once before but he'd failed to remember it obviously… or not.

After Smaug had attacked and taken Erebor from them, Thorin had remembered taking refuge somewhere else before he and his people began their long trek to where they now lived in the Blue Mountains.

He glanced at her again and then he knew he was right. He'd seen her before the quest, he knew it. But right now, right now he didn't want to tell however, that didn't mean he wouldn't never tell her.

He would… _soon_.

Once she'd finished covering him with the green paste, she then reached for the binds that were waiting to be wrapped around him securely.

He simply watched and waited as she wound the binds around his torso and under his armpit; over his shoulder which offered him the support he would need while travelling.

She reached over to his side to pull the bind through, but stopped when she looked at his face.

He was watching her quietly.

His eyes flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes and he soon found himself leaning into her but before he could continue his actions or even consider what he was doing, she turned her head to the side and carried on with winding the binds around him.

Thorin slowly froze over with humiliation while his eyes simply widened at what he'd almost done, what he could've done!

She carried on wrapping it around him until she finally came to the conclusion that he was fully supported, she tied the bind and stepped back from him.

Theliëlréndis though, had been oblivious while she was seeing to the dwarf. All the time she was working on him, he watched her with his icy eyes and he also paid close attention to her touch upon his skin.

"You should be fine…" Her voice was almost inaudible but he only just caught it. "The paste was Athelas, it helps heal the wound and it should fight off the infection as well. You _will_ live…"

She looked to him again, and saw that he wasn't looking at her and instead his eyes were trained somewhere else.

As she went to move away from him, his hand shot out, and pulled her back and kept her at his level. He let go though and his hand gradually moved toward her face before it fell on something he hadn't seen properly or even noticed before.

His eyes tentatively watched as he went to move his hand across her ear properly but before he could, he found that she was gone from his reach. Stunned, Thorin stared as the elf stalked away from him; her stance was angry and tense.

"Theliël!" Came the young and lively voice of Kili, as the young dwarf ran over to where his uncle was sat watching the elf walk away from him. "…You missed all the fun." He finished, confusion crossing his face while he glanced at his uncle in question.

Bilbo trailed to Kili's side, also watching as Theliëlréndis strode away hastily from Thorin. "D - did something happen?" He stuttered out, not having the faintest clue what was going on.

But the dwarf lord didn't answer his question or even acknowledge the two others near him. His attention was on the elven warrior who was currently walking away from him. The whole fact that she was an elf had slipped his mind completely and all he saw was a gentle, caring woman who had helped him when in need. And she was beautiful, so beautiful.

He'd forgiven her by the way her fingers glided across his skin, ghosting over where he'd been hurt.

But she was still an elf, the enemy.

Not their enemy.

_His._

* * *

The dwarves were busy in sparring and practicing with their weapons to notice when their burglar had slipped away from the group later than day.

Bilbo was worried about Theliëlréndis. He hadn't seen her since when she'd walked away from Thorin earlier that day, but when he thought about it and he let his eyes scan the group… no one was bothered by her disappearance.

No one.

Right now, Bilbo was strolling through the greenery as an attempt to find her quickly. He considered asking Beorn but then he shoved that idea away as soon as it had appeared.

However, before Bilbo even entered the deeper area of the woods he found that he didn't even need to leave where the group were fighting, as he soon spotted the elf sat on a log with her bow in her hands.

Not wanting to join in the fighting, Thorin had also had his mind flooded with worry and so he was already watching Theliëlréndis silently from where he sat under his oak tree, smoking his pipe.

She was just sat staring at the bow in thought.

"What are you doing?" The small voice of the hobbit brought out of her deep thinking quickly, and she looked up to meet his worried yet warm eyes.

"Reminiscing, Bilbo…" She answered in a quiet voice, sighing deeply before her eyes fell down to the bow again.

Bilbo tilted his head in question and took a step forward, "About what?" He slowly took a seat beside her, his hands falling into his lap.

Theliëlréndis sucked in a breath and glanced over the hobbit, her eyes smiling. "About my bow." She gestured to the weapon she was holding tightly.

"It's just a bow?"

"Bilbo, a bow to me is more than just a _bow_." She explained, before frowning. "This particular bow was a gift from which was given to me seven hundred years ago… before you were even born."

The hobbit frowned while watching as her hands ran along the soft wood. "Why don't you take one of Beorn's bows like he said you could?" Bilbo pressed, frowning deeply.

"I don't _want_ one of his."

Bilbo wrinkled his nose up slowly, "What's wrong with them?" He asked, as he eyes scanned her body as she continued to run her hand along the wood.

Theliëlréndis let out a soft chuckle, "They're not nearly as strong as they could or should be for my standards, Bilbo." She explained, letting her eyes meet his own.

"But yours is broken and you need a new one."

She nodded, "That may be correct, but I can easily mend the string however, I will need a new bow made by a master to suffice for this one." Her words came out like a murmur before she rose to her feet and started toward Beorn's house.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys!**

**I was so worried I wasn't going to update today! The past four days have been pretty hectic; Saturday I had a party, Sunday I had a BBQ, yesterday I went to London to visit family and today was sports day!**

**It was World Cup themed but my tutor got lumbered with Russia... we didn't win.**

**Any how! Please R&R!**

**Tell me what you think of it.**

**Ezeiel**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the couple days delay!**

_**Tomorrow.**_

* * *

It was getting late, the sun had set and the stars were arriving for the night ahead. Outside the warm house, silence drifted over the large home, hushing all its surroundings quiet.

Her ears pricked up as she heard the crunching of grass approaching from where she sat high in the oak tree. She wasn't sure who it was, although their steps were heavy and rather loud.

It had to be one of the dwarves, it had to be.

Her eyes watched while the water shimmered below from where she sat by herself. But they shifted as something stepped into her side view. Turning her head, Theliëlréndis tightened her jaw at the sight of who had ventured out.

It was Thorin.

His eyes scanned the area of greenery, pausing for just a second before he went to move on and to continue his search. "Worried are we?" He seized his walking, turning to see where her voice had come from.

But Thorin found that it was too dark to see anything clearly however, he saw her perfectly as she jumped out of the tree and hit the ground.

Thorin shook his head and spoke gruffly, "The wizard sent me to try and find you." He informed dryly, "You missed supper…"

Theliëlréndis eyed him silently before she swallowed, "Why are you lying?" She mused, pacing slowly. "If the wizard was worried about me, I'm fairly certain he would've gone in search for me himself."

Thorin sighed; he was caught out and all too easily.

"You forget, I've known Gandalf longer than you have."

Thorin nodded, "Well – I, I hadn't seen you see you walked off after talking with the hobbit earlier, for all Mahal knows you could've been lying dead somewhere…" His own words scared him. They had made him sound worried for her, and he couldn't have her thinking that!

Theliëlréndis tilted her head at him, "That wouldn't happen, and you know why." She told the dwarf in reply.

"Because you're an _elf_."

She nodded again, "Yes I am, and I'm much more alert than most despite my injury, I can still move with haste and battle fine." She gestured to her bow and quiver resting against the trunk of the tree before he spotted her daggers lying below them.

"You mended it?" His lips quirked slightly as he stared at the perfectly made weapon.

"It will never be the same again, but yes… I've repaired the string."

Something else caught his attention all of a sudden and he knew he needed to mention it, "About earlier today, I'm sorry for making you angry. I should have never done that." His voice had fallen quiet.

Staring at him, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It wasn't you." Her soft voice floated toward him as she paced.

Thorin's brow creased as he replayed her words in head, "But I tried to touch your ears and - "

"It wasn't you." Theliëlréndis was now looking him straight in the eye; her voice was louder and more authoritative this time.

"Then, what's wrong with _you_?" Thorin's gruff voice bounced off the trees in the darkness. It wasn't just him, everyone had sensed her distress.

Theliëlréndis fell silent, and it took a while before she spoke again. Yes something had happened while she was bathing today, but did she want to tell the dwarf lord?

No… maybe…

Could she trust him? No, because he was a dwarf and they were stubborn, they had their own way around the things and tended to not listen to others. However, she didn't know what chorused her to do it, but she just blurted it out to him.

"My mother was killed in an ambush earlier today by orcs, while travelling to Lothlórien to visit the Lord and Lady of Lórien…"

At that moment, he froze hearing her explanation of her behaviour and he was more than guilty. Her mother had been killed and it was undoubtedly his fault. The Gundabad orcs knew who she was thanks to him which made him responsible. "I am sor - "

She turned to face him sharply, it was hard and dark. "Do not say you're sorry for her death, the apology is unwanted even though it is your fault." Her voice had changed now, and it was fearful almost.

Thorin took a step back at the tone of her voice. It was growing full of anger yet her voice was barely audible. He didn't really know what she was capable of, if she would attack him at any chance she got...

"My father's put a bounty out on your head – I could kill you now, and that would allow me to return to my home…"

Alarm filled his body, his eyes widened and he quickly moved further away from the elf, "But, I won't… I'm not my father." Thorin couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief.

But that would mean she would probably never return home to her father ever again and she didn't deserve that. He couldn't be responsible for that as well. "You should be with your father, you need to return home, where your family is." Everyone deserved to be with those they loved.

She laughed at the word, "And what _family _do I had left?! None! Apart from a power-ridden sorcerer of a father!" Suddenly, her face contorted and soon enough a glistening substance covered her face before trailing down her neck. "Where was he when this happened to me?"

Thorin's mouth fell open as his eyes ghosted over what now lied on her once flawless skin. Instead, it was replaced by grotesque ligament and muscles, the skin falling from the bone and revealing all. But as soon as it surfaced, it was gone again.

"Where was he when Smaug attacked us?" She whispered, closing her eyes slowly before unexpectedly dropping to her knees.

That caught Thorin's attention even more at the mere mention of that dragon he loathed with all he had, but he didn't know that Smaug had struck where she lived. "S - Smaug attacked you as well?" His voice was strained now, while he took slow steps toward her.

Theliëlréndis didn't answer his question, she was too busy trying to stop all of what she was feeling from rushing to her surface but she was failing to comprehend that day's events. So she did what any normal person would do, she let it out.

Thorin's eyes widened further as he watched tears stream down her face while she sat on her knees. He'd never seen an elf cry before, actually, he thought they were incapable of feeling all together… but this was different. Theliëlréndis had lost her mother; she was mourning the loss of her and being departed from where she belonged.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself walking over to her and soon his arms were slowly pulling her face into his chest. It collided perfectly and he was more than surprised when she didn't pull away, but instead her arms wound themselves around his middle.

He then rested his chin against her head while her face stayed pressed up against his chest as he waiting for her cries to die away. He frowned when he heard her muffed voice speak suddenly, but as she was pressed against his chest, he couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Thorin murmured loud enough for her to hear, because she pulled away from his hold with slow, shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you."

He couldn't help but think about her words. Yes, she had lied to him about her true heritage but then again, she'd also got them out of Rivendell and saved their lives.

Thorin shook his head, "You have nothing to apologise for – you've done nothing but shown me loyalty since your arrival along with a willing heart, which was all I asked of." He paused briefly, sighing deeply through his nose, "I've asked nothing of you, yet you've given me everything in exchange."

"But I lied, and I didn't want to it's – it's just Gandalf insisted it would be the best thing to do." Theliëlréndis rushed out, "But what good has it done?"

Thorin tightened his jaw at this confession, "Gandalf made you hide your true heritage?" His voice had grown dark all of a sudden.

She looked at him, sensing the anger in his voice, "Thorin, I never wanted to do it. I was meant to have joined you in Bag End but my father found out and stopped me." Theliëlréndis explained, her eyes growing dark, "He knew Gandalf had spoken to me of his plans and I had agreed, so he tried to stop me before it was too late."

He narrowed his eyes at her before he allowed his brow to part. "Why would you do that?" Thorin muttered, staring at her in awe and confusion.

"Gandalf wanted my help." Theliëlréndis admitted, "And I give my help to friends."

The dwarf smiled at her statement, before he snaked his hands through her cascading hair, "You hair is running wild." He noted, a slight tone of amusement seeping through his uptight personality.

"That's what happens when there are no braids to tame it."

An idea then sprouted in his mind, one he would not usually think of let alone share. "I'm certain we could sort that out easy enough." He suggested, his lips turning up while his hands ran over the areas of thick locks near her ears.

Her eyes found his quickly. They were filled with surprise but also hesitation as his suggestion, "Did you - "

"Well, would you agree first?"

But she didn't reply to his question, instead she had frozen to her spot. Silence filled the air around them, while Theliëlréndis moved backward to grab one of her daggers slowly.

There was a shift in the atmosphere, and it wasn't a good one.

Her eyes narrowed as they searched through the darkness, trying to pick out what was different and they nearly missed it. The hair of her neck rose and then she knew that they were not alone, they were being watched.

"Thorin, get back to the house."

The dwarf lord looked at her, knowing that something was out there just by the way she was watching the darkness sharply, her daggers clutched in her hands.

He couldn't leave her to face what was out there alone, "No." He resisted, knowing that it had to be something dangerous.

A loud growl rumbled through the darkness.

"Thorin, do as I say." Theliëlréndis ordered, she turned to stare at him briefly. "Get back to the house."

The slow padding of paws could be heard as what was out there began to walk toward them, while Theliëlréndis moved in front of Thorin to protect him.

From what Thorin tried to see, his breath caught in his throat.

It was a Warg.

As the Warg raced toward her, Theliëlréndis dropped to her knees as she skidded though the Warg's underbelly and raised one of the elvish blades which sunk deep into the body of the Warg.

The Warg let out a howl of pain, and growled at the elf. It soon turned its attention to the dwarf stood away from her and somehow continued to rage on.

It made for Thorin, who to his unfortunate defence had no weapons to protect him from the beast, although he did forget he had an elf.

Just as the Warg was about to pounce at Thorin and finish him for good, the dwarf managed to make out of the zipping sound followed by a crack rip through the hollow air.

Thorin glanced up to see the Warg had been struck with a couple of arrows to the back of its skull.

Moments later, the beast collapsed in a heap on the ground, lifeless… dead.

Slowly, Theliëlréndis stalked over to the beast, kneeling down to retrieve her blade that was still confined in its underbelly. She removed the blade, and turned her attention to the darkness around them.

"Thorin…" She slowly looked back at the dwarf behind her to see him looking lost on what had just occurred. "I told you to go back to the house."

However, the dwarf's feelings changed in an instant. "And do what? Leave you to fend off the beast by yourself?" He argued, taking a step toward her.

Theliëlréndis sighed through her nose, "Well, to make things clearer… that Warg was after you and you are a dwarf." She paused, and began to walk back toward the house. "They're getting tired of waiting, they will attack soon and that means we need to leave."

Thorin tightened his jaw and gritted his teeth, "I don't take orders from elves!" He exclaimed, rushing to catch up before he lost her completely.

"Apparently not."

They arrived back at the house, marching straight into the main room as everyone else watched Theliëlréndis lead Thorin through into the kitchen, pushin him into the room before letting herself through. They noted that they looked startle and unsettled when they entered the house.

"Thorin, what's wrong?" Dwalin called, rising to his feet and wondering toward his King.

Thorin sighed, and sat down quickly, "We were attacked." Thorin let out, as the room fell silent while his eyes drifted over to the elf.

"What?" Kili and Fili both rose to their feet then and strode toward Thorin.

"A Warg was brave enough to wander onto Beorn's land." Thorin continued to explain to the group, "They're getting tired of waiting."

"Did you kill it?" Kili pressed his expression dark and cold.

Thorin's gaze fell on Theliëlréndis again, "I took care of the Warg, but they're getting tired of waiting for us. They will attack soon enough, which means we will need to leave tomorrow." She stated, catching most of the group of guard.

"_Tomorrow?_"Bilbo's voice sounded then, as he sat up in his chair. "Why so soon?"

"Durin's Day is fast approaching." She paused, pacing slightly. "We cannot stay here forever; we must leave at dawn so we're able to get to Mirkwood before nightfall. When we get there, they won't follow us." She folded her arms over her chest.

They needed to leave.

* * *

Later than evening, after having supper the most of the company decided to get some sleep before they were up in the morning.

However, three were not.

Outside sat Gadnalf, Beorn and Theliëlréndis talking into the night ahead. "You're going to lead them through Mirkwood…" Gandalf took a long puff of his pipe.

The elf closed her eyes, "Why do you feel the need to repeat yourself incisively?" Her voice was annoyed and irritable.

"But his reminding will make sure your alert of the path ahead of you." Beorn encouraged, siding with the wizard to Theliëlréndis's discomfort, she'd hoped he would've agreed with her.

"It's not that, if you lose that path…" Gandalf trailed off, almost zoning out of reality. "Even if you are an elf, you will never find it again."

"Mirthranir, we went through this twelve months ago. I do not forget these things, I've been through there before and I don't really want to venture through it again."

Gandalf nodded and rose to his feet, not wanting to talk about the matter anymore and soundlessly left them alone.

Beorn sighed, "Something is on your mind, yes?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes."

Beorn was silent, he was the pushy type. If she wanted to tell him then she would.

"I've been thinking a lot about Galénduil… I assume Gandalf told you of the circumstances?" She pressed, as the man nodded. "He was my_ Muindor_."

Beorn, feeling sleep overcome him also rose to his feet. "I'm not the best being to talk to on the matter... You should turn in soon." He advised before saying his 'good night' to her and walking inside.

A sigh escaped her lips, while her eyes stared at the dancing flames of the fire trapped in the fort of logs.

Footsteps behind her caused her head to turn backward, and her hand instinctively reached for her bow but she immediately stopped when she saw Thorin with his own pipe dwelling at his lips.

He silently walked by her and sat on the opposite side of the fire.

A silence drifted between them while they both sat quietly, neither speaking or even acknowledging each other's presence.

"You don't have to lead us on the path." His voice grumbled out which tore the silence apart and her eyes soon met his own.

Theliëlréndis rolled her eyes, "And what sort of help would that make me? I will do it; I just don't wish to run into the elves of Mirkwood." Her voice was argumentative, she was tired.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Nothing good lies for us in Mirkwood, Beorn is right…" Her voice was quiet now, almost a whisper as she spoke. "They are..."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "Are these elves _evil_?" His voice was hard; it was like he didn't believe Beorn's words or her own.

"I do not wish to believe elves are _evil_, Thorin, for they are not…"

"Not all are as amiable as you…" His voice was quiet and at first she thought she'd miss heard him but it turned out she hadn't.

"_Amiable…_" She repeated under her breath, not knowing whether to smile at his words or grimace at them. However, she did notice that Thorin seemed to have become flustered when he realised what he'd said. "You think of me as _pleasant_?"

"Well…" It seemed that Thorin's well-worn boots were now the priority as he refused to look from them to meet her gaze as she watched him get flustered. "You are amiable…"

Theliëlréndis nodded and turned her gaze back to the fire, and the silence fell again.

Thorin took a deep sigh before he spoke again, and he knew when he next spoke it had caught her off guard.

"I remember you…"

Theliëlréndis drew her eyes away from the fire to meet Thorin's. "What?" She frowned at him, her eyes creasing.

"Myself and my people…" Thorin paused as he took another deep breath, knowing his thoughts had gotten the better of him. "We came to your realm once, seeking refuge."

"I knew you remembered…" She sounded smug and amused with his words. "I was just waiting for you to mention it."

Thorin nodded, "You persuaded your father to allow us to stay for a time, just until we could get ourselves straight before we moved on…" Thorin trailed off, watching as she stared back at him while he spoke. "You helped me."

"Just like you said before, Thorin… I am _amiable_. I do nice things for people." Theliëlréndis crossed her arms over her chest, "I also did it because I did not wish for you to wonder lost without anywhere to rest and eat. You needed comfort even though we, ourselves, were still suffering from our own loss."

The two never broke eye contact while they spoke to each other, their eyes trained on one another's.

"They sent me away after you left us…" She continued, licking her lips. "I went on an 'adventure' with Gandalf but soon returned once I was allowed."

"You and the wizard both enjoy your adventures…" He commented, but he feared that wasn't what she was trying to get across, but he was still unfamiliar with what she'd spoken.

Theliëlréndis nodded, "Indeed we do, I remembered ten years ago now, we stumbled upon Arathorn II and his wife Gilraen. We hadn't stumbled upon them actually – we were visiting since Gilraen had bore him a son, Estel."

Thorin simply remained quiet as he listened to her speak.

"However, when Estel was two years of age his father was killed." Theliëlréndis closed her eyes, "It's a shame, Arathorn was a good man and I was ensured with the task to take Estel to Rivendell, where he was to be brought up safely…"

"But…" Thorin interrupted her before she could carry on with her tale. He was still confused as to why she was sent away for offering him aid. "Why would your father send you away for helping me?"

Theliëlréndis tightened her jaw, "My mother was the one who had sent me along my way." Her voice was growing quieter then.

Thorin tilted his head in question, not speaking just staring at her with his brows knitted together as his way of asking.

"She was in bereavement."

And with she rose to her feet and began to stride away from the fire and leaving Thorin sat alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the update delay guys! My week has been extrememly busy so it's been tight to update. Thank you for being patient, and waiting for me to update as soon as I could.**

**This story had gotten over 6,500 views, 50+ followers and over 30 favourites!**

**Tell me what you all think of this chapter! ****Also, what do you think the word 'Muindor' means as well?**

**R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey!**

**Be quick...**

* * *

The morning sun had barely risen when the Company emerged from the door which led from Beorn's kitchen to the front of his house. They were leaving before the Orcs could get their hands on them.

While the dwarves were readying themselves and preparing the ponies, Theliëlréndis stood watching the plains before her silently.

Darkness was falling over Middle Earth, Orcs were running wild. There was no good left in the world and the days were growing dark, there was hardly any light left anymore.

"You can feel it as well."

She turned to see Beorn watching her with his dark eyes. She knew he felt the world changing as well as she did. "Yes, I can feel the world changing, darkening before our eyes. I can see it as clear as day, yet I can do nothing to stop it. It's in everything I see, touch…"

"The world is indeed growing darker."

"_Han mathon ne nen, __han mathon ne_ chae…" She paused, taking a deep sigh before saying the last of what she wished._ "A__ han noston ned gwilith."_

Beorn stared at her, knowing that she knew that he couldn't speak Elvish at all.

Theliëlréndis turned her head to him, a small smile on her face. "That does not mean we cannot try to prevent it from consuming us all in its wake." She murmured just so he could hear her voice.

Beorn stepped toward her, "Child of Nyderrämar, it would be wise for you to return to your father after your journey…" His voice disappeared but soon reappeared with a comforting tone to it. "Or, should you ever feel the need; my door will always be open to you, child of kindness."

Theliëlréndis nodded and placed her hand on his forearm before bowing her head slightly. "Thank you, Beorn." And then she moved toward her own horse, and climbed into the saddle with her bow already in her free hand.

They had enough food to last them for the next two weeks, which should be enough time for them to reach the mountain. They would need to ration most of which Beorn had provided them with in order for it to last.

"Are we ready to leave?" She recognized the voice which belonged to the dwarf lord. Her head turned to the side and she nodded briefly, "Check your belongings twice and then we're gone!" Thorin ordered as soon as he saw her gesture.

The horse, upon her wish, rode forward to check to see what was going on around them and it seemed quiet nonetheless which was a good sign.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."

As soon as his words were spoken, the entire Company mounted their ponies before beginning to trek across the plains toward where Mirkwood waited for them.

They slowly but with haste made for the forest.

Theliëlréndis paused, as she'd sworn she had heard the faint pounding belonging to the beast she'd slain last night but it was most likely the Company's ponies own pounding.

Slowing to a pause, her turning her reins and bolted off in another direction to check if they were being followed.

Thorin noticed this and began to panic, "What's wrong?!" He exclaimed, drawing everyone else's attention to her departure.

"Thorin, she's just checking to be safe." Gandalf scolded from the front as they continued on their way.

By now Theliëlréndis was staring across the plains, in search for any signs of movement but luckily they were none.

They were fine.

It didn't take her long to re-join the group, seeing that they had already reached the forest which held their passage through Mirkwood.

Theliëlréndis winced as her gaze fell upon the forest full of enchantments which were very strong and not at all good. It was full of illness. It wasn't long before her and Gandalf dismounted their horses, and the grey wizard strode toward the entrance to the forest.

Dark whispers and murmured filled her mind but she couldn't understand what the hushed voices were saying to her. It was a jumble of languages but they were too sullen for her to make out properly or at all.

"See anything?" Jolting her out of her thoughts, she looked to see Thorin now at her side, dismounting his pony to join her on the ground.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her, as she turned to look at the forest before she cast her eyes on the plains they'd just crossed, almost making sure she'd looked properly.

"No sign of the Orc's." Dwalin noted, glancing around and speaking before she even managed to get the words out herself. "We have luck on our side."

In the distance, her eyes fell on the familiar beast which stood atop the hillside watching over them from afar.

Beorn.

A silent protector.

"Set the Ponies loose. Let them return to their Master." Gandalf ordered the group from her side, while Bilbo walked toward the entrance to Mirkwood.

All the dwarves looked to Gandalf but followed his order silently, and began to free their belongings from the ponies

"This forest feels sick…" Bilbo muttered, as he stared at the forest and collecting his bag from Nori. "As if a disease lies upon it… is there no way around?"

Theliëlréndis shook her head, her eyes still staring into the forest. "It's too far." The voices then seeped into her head again but this time they were accompanied by ones she knew all too well.

"She's right. We'd have go two hundred miles north," Gandalf told the Hobbit. "Or twice that distance south."

Gandalf then began walking off into the forest, while Theliëlréndis continued to stare at the forest with uncertain eyes. "Theliël?"

Her head turned to the side, and she saw the hobbit staring at her worriedly. There was a deep frown sat on his forehead, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed together.

"Nothing, Bilbo. I just thought I heard something that's all…" Theliëlréndis trailed off when she noticed that thirteen pairs of eyes were also on her. "But, this forest is full of enchantments which can cause this…"

Gandalf soon came rushing out of the forest, his staff ahead of him. "Not my horse! I need it." He exclaimed to Nori, who was just about to finish unsaddling his horse.

All heads snapped in his direction, "You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked the question that everyone was thinking at that moment in time.

Gandalf sighed, "I would not do this, unless I had to." The wizard said, almost apologizing. "Anyway, you've got a perfect guide willing to help you through the forest…" His eyes fell on the elf, who was frowning at him.

"_Of course_." Her reply was dry and full of sarcasm. "Although, I assumed that you would be accompanying us as well." She called to him, "You know how hard it is to navigate through that forest!"

"Why would you give us a guide who doesn't _even _know the way through the forest?!" Dwalin exclaimed, stepping forward.

"I never said I _didn't_ know it, master dwarf." Theliëlréndis rolled her eyes, "You just failed to consider how hard it is when the path can disappear in an instant."

"You're only to follow the elven road, and elves seem to be the only race that can find and follow it successfully without becoming lost in its darkness. You must trust your guide." Gandalf gestured to Theliëlréndis before moving to his horse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf walked through them all and stopped to stare at Thorin as he spoke.

Theliëlréndis's eyes went to the sky as she saw grey clouds begin to form from the Heavens. The last thing they needed was rain.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The air is very thin air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter you mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo asked, looking over at Dwalin while Gandalf mounted his horse. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf spared the female one last glanced, "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" The wizard turned and rode off across the plains.

"Come on." Thorin surged forward, moving to walk in front of the elf. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day."

However, a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. Thorin looked up to see Theliëlréndis watching him before silently brushing past and walking in front of him. "Stay close all of you… do not go astray." She warned, her eyes followed the elven path before them.

Thorin watched as she moved forward, hardly believing he'd let her stop him and go first instead. It wasn't like him to do that, he was a leader.

"Durin's day. Let's go!" Dwalin agreed, following Thorin and the elf.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

The elf nodded, "Just remember to not stray from the path, don't touch anything such as webs. We do not want to run into the Elves of Mirkwood." She spoke loud enough for them to all hear, "Stay close and listen to me."

The rest of the Company were now following, moving warily into the forest.

Theliëlréndis pulled her bow to her side, knowing that they weren't the only beings in the forest.

Frowning, she began to slow while she looked across the floor to see where the path led next.

Thorin grumbled out something under his breath as he and the others all came to a stop behind her, "What's wrong?" He pressed, trying to peer round her.

"The path leads this way."

* * *

The Company had been walking along the path for hours, with Theliëlréndis still leading them. The band of dwarves and the hobbit were on edge due to the noises that were constantly echoing through the abandoned trees surrounding them.

They weren't the only ones.

Theliëlréndis was appearing to be calm on the outside to the dwarves and the hobbit, but on the inside she was a complete wreck.

She was stressing, not realising how hard her job was going to be when she first agreed to commit. The stressful part was getting them to stay on the path.

They'd been quiet most of the time travelling but they were dwarves at the end of the door.

Thorin had also been quiet, staring at the back of the head belonging to the female walking in front of him. He'd watch as a hand would push her hair back behind her ear and out of her way. _Her hair needs to be braided and out of the way_, he thought to himself.

"_Rhaich…_" He would hear her mutter under her breath, as the path changed directions. Thorin frowned this time though, her tone sounded tired and even more irritated than before.

"What's the matter, Theliël?" He called, using the name that most of the Company was calling her by now, which caught her off guard.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the forests but this particular one…" She shook her head, turning to look at Thorin briefly. "I loathe it... _so much_."

Upon hearing her words, his lips turned up slightly and he couldn't supress the chuckle that was escaping through his lips as he watched her still.

"I'm glad you find some amusement in all of this."

Later on, the group had stopped to take small break.

Theliëlréndis stood as the dwarves pulled out the food Beorn had given them for the rest of their journey and began to 'snack' on the food.

"Be quick, we need to be moving again."

Several of the dwarves turned to face her in protest, "What? We haven't even had any stew yet!" They complained to her, not believing what they were hearing.

Theliëlréndis sighed deeply before she spoke again, "Beorn only gave us enough food for two weeks or so - "

"It's going to take us two weeks to get through this forest?" Thorin exclaimed, his eyes wide at the realisation.

She shook her head softly, "No, a few days at most but the paths have changed since I was last here although I am hopeful it will not take us too long." She explained, walking around while they began to settle again.

She could only hope.

* * *

**The translations:**

**Han mathon ne nen… - ****I feel it in the water.**

**Han mathon ne chae… - ****I feel it in the Earth.**

**A han noston ned gwilith - ****I smell it in the air.**

**A/N:, Sorry this one's so short guys! But it's an update at the end of the day, one which I'm sure all of you have been looking forward - that's was the PM and reviews have been saying anyway!**

**A bit of a filler more than anything else if you ask me, although the next update might be delayed due to the fact that it's nearing the end of the school year and it's starting to get hectic at mine. **

**But as always, I will and shall try to give you the updates as frequently as I can!**

**Tell me what you and enjoy it!**

**Ezeiel**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the day's delay! But anyhow here's the chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**I don't think you're _that_ old...**

* * *

Three days had passed since they entered the forest. They hadn't seen the moon since two nights ago because of the thick tree canopy. It'd been three days since they were able to even breathe properly.

However, the days were not nearly as bad as the nights.

Once the sun was gone, the forest would turn dark. So dark, that they couldn't their hands or feet let alone where they were going.

But the elf wasn't doing any better than them either, despite she could still the dwarves bodies better than they could see their own.

Having been walking most of the day, when it was time to rest for the long night ahead, the Company slumped to the floor and shrugged off their belongings.

"Someone get a fire going." Thorin ordered the group, sitting himself down on an overgrown tree root.

She looked at him frowning; he usually addressed the person who was to the make the fire for the night rather than speak what he had just moments ago.

She knew he was tired, they all were.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bofur and Nori were about to go in search for some wood, which meant they would stray from the path.

Theliëlréndis folded her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath. "Don't stray from the path." Her voice reached them and they immediately returned to the group. It was like a drone. "It would be best if you stayed with the rest of us than go and venture out there on your own."

Dwalin then picked up one of his heavy axes, and made for a tree, they would need just a few branches to get the fire going. He whirled the weapon around, ready to hit the tree when he saw the elf standing in front of him.

"Don't _even_ consider it, Dwalin."

With a snarl, Dwalin stepped toward her with the axe and bared his teeth. "And what's the issue now, _elf_? Always havin' issues you are..."

Theliëlréndis shook her head, "The forest is already ill, it doesn't need to be put in anymore discomfort than you are! Not mention it doesn't want us here…" She then took the axe from his grasp, catching Dwalin by surprise.

"Give it back to me!" He exclaimed angrily, acting like a small child than his true race. "This thing is dead; we'll only need a little…"

"It is not dead! Are you a fool? All forests are living."

"Listen to me _elf_," Dwalin pointed at her, stepping closer and attempting to get in her face. "We're all tired and _very_ hungry. I don't care about your tree hugging business, but all I know is that I want a hot meal and a good night's sleep."

Theliëlréndis rolled her eyes, "You forget my heritage." She stated to the dwarf, her voice droning to their ears.

Dwalin laughed, "What? That you're an _elf?_!"

"My father is also a sorcerer." Her voice was full on annoyance now, and the dwarf in front of her soon quietened. "Do you not think I have some of what he has? Or am I just an _elf_?"

They were all watching her, waiting for her do something about their light problem.

Theliëlréndis turned and picked up her own bag, her hand rooting through it before she pulled a rather large stone from the bottom of the bag.

Dwalin laughed loudly, "A _stone?_"

The elf merely shot him a look before she enclosed the stone in her hands. "Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalimë…" She murmured, before a bright white light shone through the gaps in her hands and blinding their eyes.

She had lied about that part of her heritage; yes she could perform sorcery, but not all sorcery - a decent amount.

Theliëlréndis moved to where they would've built the fire and silently placed the stone on the ground before moving away again. "There's your light…"

Dori and Nori looked between each other before they both decided to her question her further, "And what about our supper? How is Bombur to cook our stew?" Their voices bared a slight hope in them, while they watched with anticipation.

The elf's chest tightened briefly before she nodded, her eyes falling on a loose pieces of wood lying around them. The wood hit the ground, while she hovered above it with her hand near to the wood.

The dwarves themselves hadn't realised that they had moved closer to watch her perform the simple spell to light the fire.

It wasn't even a spell, just by the click of her fingers the dry wood caught alight and was soon a healthy, burning orange.

"And there's your fire."

The sun had finally set; it was to get even darker. The Company were done with their supper, and had spent the past hour talking together, sharing some light-hearted stories along with a few laughs, too.

"All right, I think it's time we got some sleep." Balin called out, walking to where he'd laid out his bedroll. "We start early tomorrow."

The others nodded and began to follow suit, also making for their bedrolls.

"Who's up for first watch then?" Came Thorin's voice, as he eyed the dwarves surrounding him, wanting one of them to speak up and volunteer.

"I'll do it." All fourteen heads turned to see that it was Theliëlréndis who had spoken up who was placing the last spoonful of stew into her mouth before passing it to Bombur.

She looked at the entire group then, seeing how exhausted and drained they were presenting themselves to be. Then all needed rest, "Rest, all of you. Get some sleep, just like Balin has said, we will start early tomorrow."

None of the company protested or argued at her offer and they all quickly made for their bedrolls, except one.

Theliëlréndis sighed and turned around only to meet Thorin, who was standing very close to her. He'd been watching her, he'd been wanting to finish their conversation from the night at Beorn's but he feared the past nights she'd been avoiding him. He led her over so that they were away from the others.

"You don't need to take watch; you've led us through this blasted forest without fail." Thorin explained in a hushed tone, "You need as much as the - " Thorin couldn't continue when he watched her silence him with a sharp look, her hand out toward him.

He froze for a moment before looking back up at her.

"I want to take watch." Theliëlréndis told him quietly, her eyes shining in the white light which lit the entire area of woodland around them. Thorin felt like he was losing himself as he stared into her eyes which were a bright white colour, completely diverse from their usual jade. Then he remembered her hand near him and with caution he slowly began to move his hands toward her smaller one.

While doing this, he didn't allow his eyes to stray from hers. Her own eyes were watching his hands take her own into their large embrace, his fingers curling around her.

"You need your rest just as much as the rest of us." He murmured, his tone quiet and soothing to her pointy ears.

"Not as much as you..." She argued back, her eyes trailing back to his face where he was still looking directly at her, trying to ignore her hand that was trapped in his own. "I'm not that tired."

Letting his emotions and turn of feelings get the better of him, and how her eyes bored into him... he soon gave in to her pleas. "Fine." Her shoulder slugged, as he released her hand as well.

"Get some sleep, Thorin."

And then she did something she would always do when she was home, when looking after her brother. She used to do the gesture all the time until she stopped for some reason she didn't know, her mother used to do and so she copied her.

She didn't know why she was doing it.

Or what had made her do it for that matter.

Cupping his face with her hands, her hands were soft against his face as they brushed over his hair and braids to get a hold of his face. She tilted his head slightly, leaning in and closing her eyes. Her lips met his forehead soon enough, but they only lingered a moment before she stepped back and cut off her actions.

To his surprise, Thorin had also closed his eyes and he immediately looked for her face but only to see that she had gone. All he could see of her was a glowing light at her neck, and he could only assume she'd lit up the jewel on her necklace so she could see while keeping watch.

Theliëlréndis then took her seat beside Bilbo, who was already settled for the night and Thorin quickly moved his own bedroll, so he was on the other side of her.

She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow into the string as a precaution if danger was to show itself and then she simply sat in the darkness and waited for dawn to come.

* * *

Dawn had fallen over Mirkwood, and the Company needed to be only move again.

Theliëlréndis had woken most of the Company, and now she turned to Thorin who was still asleep. She shook his shoulders and his eyes soon flew open. "Thorin…" She spoke, as his eyes found her eyes soon enough.

He frowned before sitting up properly, shaking the sleepiness from his head. He carried on watching, noting that there were dark bags under her eyes.

Tonight, she would not be taking watch.

Forgetting that she was still there, Thorin nodded and she moved away to leave him to ready himself.

Soon enough once all ready, they were on the move again.

Hours after hours they spent walking along the never-ending elven path which seemed to be leading them along aimlessly.

Theliëlréndis had guessed it was mid-afternoon, so they had been walking a long time.

The ironic thing was even though the forest was growing darker and iller, the dwarves seemed as happy as could be, babbling with each other while they moved along.

Although they were driving the elf insane with their mindless chatter, all she wanted was peace and quiet, some time to herself where she was able to relax and what with the whispers of the forest… she'd just about had it.

They'd been walking for hours on end; Thorin was determined to not stop for lunch and instead wanted to get as far through the forest as they could before nightfall.

By the end of the day, Thorin had found himself to be disappointed because it seemed they hadn't managed to get as far as he'd hoped through the retched forest.

Rooling out bedroll, Theliëlréndis sighed and looked around the clearing they'd stopped at before she sat down on her bedroll quietly. She watched as Bilbo plonked himself down beside herand they shared a smile with each other.

She looked to her other side, to see Thorin settling down on the other side of her. His bedroll was already laid out but he was struggling to light his pipe so he could smoke it.

Raising her hand toward the end of his pipe, Thorin watched her movements as she clicked her fingers and small light appeared at the tips which easily lit his now glowing pipe.

Their meal was a nicely warmed stew, prepared by Bombur along with some bread to fill them more than the stew would do alone.

They'd barely even finished their meal when they noticed that nightfall was setting just over the forest's canopy. The dwarves soon shoved the last bits of stew left in their bowls into their mouths, clearly not wanting to eat into the night ahead.

Theliëlréndis watched in amusement as they all scurrided into their bedrolls, before she sighed and settled in her own bedroll but she didn't lie down. Instead, she pulled off her gauntlet and rolled up the sleeve on her right hand to look at the ink on her skin.

Her eyes graze over the markings on the palm to just below her elbow, the black faded ink winding over her arm.

"Sleep, Theliël." A deep voice called to her, as she looked to her side to see Thorin sat propped against the trunk of a tree, who was staring blankly into the night while smoking his pipe still.

But she couldn't that night, or for any night that matter.

She was terrified, terrified of what would happen as soon as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. It was happen all over again, and torture her over and over.

But she was so tired when she considered the opition of sleep, it sounded like the best plan she'd ever heard in her entire life and somehow – with was floating around in her head – she managed to fall asleep, that is until her subconscious got the better of her.

Smoke floating around Thorin, as he looked down at Orcrist which was sat comfortably in his lap for the time being. He then allowed his eyes to filter around the Company, to check to see if they were all sleeping but when he got to elf beside him, he took a deep sigh.

Although she was asleep, as she had a pained look across her. Her brows were strung together and a deep frown had formed along with a scowl.

He didn't know if she ususally slept like that or that she was in pain but anyway, he lent forward to wake her.

His hand made contact with her arm, and within a few second – not even having to shake her – her eyes opened upon feeling someone touching her.

It took her a moment to adjust to where she was but she soon realised where they were – how could she forget?

The light at her neck shone silently, having brightened immiediately once she was awake and conscious of what was going on around her. She looked to her her and saw Thorin staring at her. "Thorin?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

It was strange to his ears, she sounded so different to how she usually spoke to each and every one of them. Her voice sounded troubled and weak compared to when she spoke strongly and much more confidently like she had done earlier in the day.

Thorin shook his head free of the thoughts and decided to answer her question, "You looked troubled while sleeping, I thought you were in some sort of discomfort – so I woke you…" He explained, taking a deep puff of his pipe. "What troubles you?"

Theliëlréndis looked down for a moment and tightened her jaw before she glanced back up to look at him. "Memories are the guilty party, Thorin." Her voice quieter now, like she didn't want to be heard of being afraid of her own memories.

He hadn't believe her or Gandalf we they both said that the forest was near on a 'hunting ground' for enchantments, but if it was effecting their guide then what's to say it won't happen to them?

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "One of the forests enchantments?" He suggested, putting out his pipe and waving away the smoke with the hand he'd rested on her arm.

"No."

"And what do the memories consist of?" He edged further, wanting her to unravel something from her past so she wasn't shielded from him, so he wasn't left in the dark.

"Events that I have long since wished I could forget…" Thorin frowned at her words, wishing she'd just tell him straightly instead of wording her way – the complicated way.

Thorin looked down and let out a shallow breath, "Could you elaborate please?" He requested, knowing that if asked by him, she would have to tell him.

"I used to have the same relationship that Fili and Kili share with each other…" Her eyes were trained on the brothers sleeping forms as she felt the aching jolt shoot through her chest.

The dwarf stared silently, waiting to see if she would continue to explain to him, or if she would stop there and leave him hanging.

And she did.

His blue eyes fell on her wild hair again and the same idea that had sprouted into his mind when he'd gone to find her that night at Beorns. It needed to be braided. Not really thinking, his hand reached out and brushed through her hair as an attempt to push it back while he wore a slight smile.

Theliëlréndis tilted her head in curiosity, "What?" She pressed, wanting to know why he was smiling the way he was.

"Your hair needs to be braided…"

He then took her hand in his, nodding his head for her to move closer to him.

"Thorin?" Theliëlréndis's voice was still quiet, as she let the dwarf basically drag her to where she needed to be.

In front of him.

"Trust me…" His voice was low and it trailed down her back, while he moved to sit behind her before pulling her closer to him.

Thorin smiled as she nodded her head and his fingers snaked through her hand which sorted out the tangled strands, beginning to weave the strands of hair around her ear. "How old are you?" He whispered, as he worked at the braid.

"I was born in TA. 126. I'm very old." Theliëlréndis replied, sighing before she elaborated on her answer. "Two thousand, five hundred and fifteen... I think."

Thorin paused in his braid making and stifled a laugh, "And I thought I was old... a hundred and ninety-five years has aged me." He explained, as his fingers started moving again.

"I don't think you're _that_ old…" She murmured in reply, staring at the ground. "…You haven't lived a lifetime."

Thorin frowned, "Why do you say it like that?" His hands moved quicker as they proceeded to come to the end of the braid. He looked to the beads on his knee and reached for the silver one nearest to hims and fastened it to the newly formed plait there.

"Because I feel as though I've lived long enough." She shrugged, closing her eyes as Thorin moved to the other side of her head of hair to begin to braid the hair near her other ear.

He didn't reply. Instead he continued to work silently with her mahogany locks. He needed practice, not realising how long it'd been since he'd braided hair.

"I've seen so many things flash before me that I feel as though it is all a dream…" Theliëlréndis said taking a deep breath before continuing. "…Like I'm asleep and nothing is real – I guess the life of an elf does go by in the blink of an eye."

The dwarf paused briefly, mulling over her words but soon resumed his job. "It seems our lives are polar opposites." He hummed to himself as a small smile spread out onto her lips – sensing the humour in his words.

"They are indeed."

Thorin fastened the other bead into her hair and then came to look at the certain of her hair, "Would you like the hair here," He ran his hand through the hair sat on the middle of her head, "...Braided so it doesn't fall into your face as well?" His voice was husky now and it rippled through the silence.

"If you deem it necessary."

Silence then fell as neither talked to each other until the dwarf was done. The braid was a fishtail braid which cascaded down her back – tying back most of her hair and only leaving under a half to flow freely.

"Done, my lady…" He muttered under his breath, watching as she turned to smile at him.

Theliëlréndis nodded and went to move, "Hannon le…" but he caught her arm with his arm. Their eyes met again, staring at each other before he pulled her toward him.

"Lay down…" He commanded gently, gesturing to where his own cloak was laid over his lap, keeping him warm.

The elf narrowed her eyes at him, "You wish for me to lay down _with_ you or _on _you?" She questioned, not particulary wanting to lay on him.

"I thought it would be better than you struggling to not sleep…"

And just like that, she moved into his side so that she was pressed against his side. It was sudden, unexpected and Thorin could only lay in shock.

Without knowing, a lump had climbed into his throat, a nervous lump. Slowly, he moved his arm to wrap around her should – which filled her right side with a sudden warmth.

Thorin felt the way she was pressed against him. She was hard and lean – also very muscular and strong in her arms and legs which only demonstrated that she was a true warrior.

Her head rested upon his chest, while her hand fell on his stomach to brace herself as Thorin lent into her from where he was laid, the two of them sharing each others warmth.

It dind't take long for her to fall asleep in his embrace but Thorin on the other hand, was a different story. His mind was racing and reeling thoughts.

All his nervousness was gone and he felt content? Content was a strange feeling for him to ever expierence because it never seemed he would ever settle… but for a long time he was happy with his current position despite his growing feelings toward an elf.

She was supposed to be his enemy, but how could he hate her?

He was scared of his feelings toward her, he didn't really know when they had submereged but they were expanding in growth daily. But he needed to stay away from her for a bit, just to make sure these feelings were either permanent or not.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of this latest in stallment?!**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**I've also been asked to create and write a Twilight fanfic *mentally cringing* and I have agreed, but it will be a Carlisle/OFC simply because he is my favourite character of the franchise. **

**Don't get me wrong, I like the franchise but the books (in my opinion) aren't the best written(along with 'Fifty Shades of Grey') and I think they're incredibly cheesy. Although, I prefer the films even though Kristen Stewart really gets on my nerves...**

**Cheesy = Cringe**

**NO HATE!**

**If the people want it, I will do it... within reason.**

**Ezeiel**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, this is chapter seventeen in the story! Whoop, whoop! The updates might slow to like every three days instead of two now, due to the fact that I'm still drafting and school's getting hectic. This is a pre-warning, because I would rather let you than leave you in the dark waiting for the next one.**

**School, school. School at the end of the year drives me C.R.A.Z.Y - they've decided to change my tutor for the FIFTH time... not that you really need to know that but you know, I - nevermind... here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy it!**

**We're being watched...**

* * *

"Theliël…" He murmured into her hair, as he couldn't help but breathe in her cinnamon scent which she carried with her.

Jade filled his view, realising that she was awake Thorin then released his arm from her side as she stood to her feet, her hand and head leaving his chest.

He simply watched as she crouched down beside the hobbit and woke him quietly, gently shaking him to his consciousness. Then, she would move to his nephews who didn't need a look of shaking to be jolted awake – but once they were up, they took over and did the honour of startling the others awake with a loud shout.

"GET UP YOU LAZY, LANTEREA!"

Theliëlréndis smiled at their use of an elvish word but surprisingly the wake-up-call got the rest of the company to their feet soon enough and they were soon packing their belongings as Bombour started to prepare a quicky breakdast for them.

They needed to be moving soon and they were, soon enough. They needed to start moving quickly before the sun would set on them again.

Nori had taken decided to take the lead for that day, which gave both the dwarf lord and the elf some rest as they settled in the middle of the group even though they were both very reluctant to agree.

But it was soon proven to not be the best idea in the world.

Theliëlréndis, who had been talking to Bilbo, suddenly walked into the back of Bofur who had toppled into the back of Gloin and he had go into the back of Thorin which forced their King into the back of young Ori who was stood behind his brother.

The others at the back of the Company soon crashed into each other before they all realised that Nori had come to a stop.

"Keep moving!" Thorin commanded, as the Company had all grown confused as to why they'd stopped into the middle of nowhere. Pushing his way through, Thorin made his way to the front to where Nori was staring into nowhere. "Nori, why have we stopped?"

"The path…" He pointed to the space before him. Thorin followed his gaze, to see the path no longer visible through the ground, "…it's disappeared!"

"What?!" Theliëlréndis called out to them, hearing Nori's exact words which sent panic racing through her.

"The path's gone!" Nori shouted back to her, repeating his words.

"No, we were just on it!" She argued, pushing past all who were in front of her to join Thorin and Nori at the front.

Her eyes scanned the ground but Nori's words spoke the truth. The path was nowhere to be seen, all that lay before them was a rather large stream which split the forest in two.

Dwalin growled to himself, "What's going on?" His spat from at the back of the group.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur cried out the words that then sent the rest of the Company into a panic-ridden wild frenzy.

"Find it! All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin began shouting to the Company as they began to scatter frantically, none of them wanting to be lost in the blasted forest forever.

Theliëlréndis was the only one to remain standing as she stared at the floor. She couldn't comphrehend how they'd lost the path in first place, they were on it one moment and the next they weren't?

But, now they would never find it again.

She should have never let Nori lead them, she was less careless even with eerie voices calling and muttering inside her mind.

"Find it." A voice pulled her away from her thoughts. It was Thorin. He was gazing up at her, his eyes full of fear and anxiousness.

Theliëlréndis rasied her eyebrows, "What?" She whispered a reply.

"Find the path…" Thorin pleaded, as she saw the frightened look in his eyes surge to the surface and glaze the wonderful blue that lied there. "Find it for us… me… please."

"The path is gone, Thorin… I cannot."

"You followed it before!" He accused, feeling anger rise within him. "You _will_ find it again! And then we _will_ be on our way again!" He'd suddenly grown dark and was no longer the dwarf he was just hours ago, the kind dwarf.

"I already told you, and so did Gandalf!" She exclaimed, feeling her own anger rise within her. "We are lost, because _I_ should've stayed at the front instead of trading me with a dwarf who is _unfamiliar_ with the path!"

The safety of the path was now gone, leaving them vulnerable to the enchantments of the forest.

* * *

The Company never found the path after losing it.

They couldn't spend another night in the forest and especially without the path to guide them through. It was far more dangerous to linger in the forest now without the path than it was before.

To make matters worse, Thorin had resorted to avoiding her and spending his time walking side by side with Dwalin while sending her sharp glares when he could.

No one was sure how long they'd been in the forest anymore.

Theliëlréndis had started to notice that the food shortages had begun to take its toll of the rest of the group apart from herself. She was lucky she could withstand not eating for a long while although it didn't help her physic at all.

The more they moved, the more lost they became. They were forever walking around in circles, walking over the same bits of undergrowth – and consequently going nowhere further.

Hallucations started to make more fluent appearances from within the group, taunting them as they wondered lonely.

They were all being effected differently and indivisually for example; Bilbo glanced at his feet seeing himself walking backward but he shook his head free and cast his gaze up to see fourteen more Bilbo's walking along with him.

However, Theliëlréndis wasn't taunted by any hallucations instead voices were playing havoc with her mind. Calling to her, screaming to her…

The air was tight and breathing was very scarce – it was near on impossible, very in fact. There was no fresh air.

"Look." Ori called, as he bent down and picked up a small Tobacco pouch which was lying on the ground. "A tobacco pouch…"

Dori pushed past the group that had formed around his brother, and took the pouch from his hands. "There's Dwarves in these woods!"

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less." Bofur exclaimed, as he took the pouch from the silver-haired dwarf to examine it with his own hands. "This is exactly the same as mine!"

Bilbo marched toward the dwarf with the scrawny hat, "That's because it _is_ yours. You understand?" He informed the small group while the others looked in several directions. "We're going round in circles. We are _lost_."

Theliëlréndis had seated herself on a large root near a tree and simply watched the group before her.

Bilbo moved to approach Thorin, who was pacing back and forth very sharply, like he was to explode soon. "Thorin, which way do we go now?" He probed, tilting his head while taking a deep breath.

Thorin sighed and wiped his forehead with his gauntlet, "… I have no idea, Master hobbit."

Dwalin's gaze fell upon the elf sat down and he jerked it in her direction, "Bet she knows, ask the elf. She knows…"

Thorin scoffed and shook his head, "Why should I, when the elf doesn't even know her way!" He growled at Dwalin, his eyes dark and holding a defensive manner to them.

"She has travelled the path before!" Bilbo shouted, "She knows they way but you are too oblivious to even consider that maybe she was to be the only one leading us through this blasted place instead of having a dwarf leading us!" He paused to take in a deep breath before he let out his last words, "A dwarf like you!"

The others, who were bickering between themselves, fell silent and looked to Bilbo who had spoken out of turn. He strode over to where Theliëlréndis sat and took a seat below her.

"We're lost! Bofur and Ori cried out together.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin called out defensively, his voice full of frustration.

"But which way is east?"

"We've lost the sun!"

Bilbo looked up, seeing the sun shine slightly through the heavy tree canopy. "_The sun._" He muttered from where he sat next to the elf. "We have to find the sun..." He froze, as he saw Theliëlréndis watching him.

Due to the enchantments of the forest, the others began to argue and shove each other angrily.

Theliëlréndis sighed, "Master Baggins, you are quiet yes?" She pressed, tilting her eyes.

Bilbo nodded quickly, "I'm a Burglar, I have to be quiet." He slowly looked up to the tree they were both sat on.

"Good, just to be certain." She rose to her feet, "You and I are going to see what is above the tree canopy." She stated, helping the Hobbit begin to climb a tree, as she also started to scale the tree above them.

Whispering could be heard, as it flew through the trees and reached the dwarf lord.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked, looking from side to side. The whispering continued to creep into his mind, Thorin turned to shout at the other Dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" He exclaimed before continuing, "…We're being watched."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Lanterea - Old ones**

**A/N: ****So, I'm super happy that the reviews on this story are just rising higher and higher.**

**I'm also glad that people are eager to read my twilight story which is in the making, I can confirm. Here's the sort of synopsis...**

**'Wondering lost. That used to be her day-to-day life, trying to find a new beginning or a place to belong in the world. Sophia isn't the type of person to settle down and get on with life – especially when you're a vampire living dangerously. She thought she was safe with her coven, but everyone can be wrong sometimes, she was. Family can change everything. And love.'**

**Tell me what you think of it?**

**So, so far...**

**The OC is called Sophia Argyris, yeah, she's greek based. Born in 1568 - Athens, 1578 she and her family move to Italy. She's then changed in 1592... and, well you get the idea.  
**

**Although, I can assure that when writing it, I will go into much more detail. ****I have all here in my mind, just waiting to be given to this website. It just might take me a while to write it all completely - but I will try to upload it as soon as I ACTUALLY start making progress in the matter of this story.**

**Also, back to THIS story. A few readers have questioned on when the Wood Elves of Mirkwood will make their appearance and I can ASSURE you that the next chapter will be when they first emerge... but probably right at the end, so that means a cliffhanger.**

**Ooh, how mean!**

**Thanks again!**

**Ezeiel**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey!**

**So, here's the chapter guys...**

**Then I would have to kill you.**

* * *

As they climbed, Theliëlréndis looked below her to see the dwarves gathered closely together, but something wasn't right. "Move on, all of you!" She ordered them from above, but she doubted that they would even listen to her at this moment in time.

The two of the ventured higher into the canopy until they both noticed the air started to become clearer and it was easier to breathe.

Bilbo peeked over the tree canopy, while Theliëlréndis held him steady so he wouldn't fall to the ground far below them. "What do you see, Master Baggins?" Theliëlréndis called up to the hobbit.

Bilbo let out a breathless laugh, "I can see a lake! And a river!" He exclaimed joyfully, "And the Lonely Mountain!" Bilbo's eyes finally fell upon the lonely peak just in the distance. "We're almost there!" Bilbo continued, trying to keep as steady as possible but he was so excited – he'd never felt this relieved and happy before.

He looked down at the elf below him, "I know which way to go!" He confirmed before his eyes landed on the trees in the distance.

The top of the canopies were being brutally shoved and pulled, as the shoving was racing closer toward him. His eyes widening in panic, he quickly popped back down after witnessing something racing toward them from the other side of the forest.

"What is it?" Theliëlréndis pressed, frowning at his worried look. Since meeting him, she got used to all his frowning and smiles but this worried look – well, it worried her just as much, seeing him in distress.

"I don't know but it was moving quickly... and toward us."

She frowned quickly and shook her head, "Spiders?" She asked, tilting her head, though it was more to herself than to Bilbo. "It must be spiders..."

Her words shook Bilbo like an earthquake; they sunk right in and sent panic through his small body. It froze over and his body then slowly toppled over the edge of a sturdy branch.

Theliëlréndis watched him fall, "Bilbo!" She shouted in a panic, seeing the Hobbit disappear below her. She didn't waste time in following his falling form, flying down branches and skidding along fallen trunks.

Falling, Bilbo's foot then hooked around something sticky. He looked down and saw his foot was bound in a web of sorts. As he hung in the air, Bilbo attempted to set himself free. But his attempts faulted when he heard a branch creak, and he glanced up.

Bilbo was helpless as he lay on the bed of webs, which had broken his deadly fall but now he was at the mercy at whatever was lurking in the darkness.

Eyes.

All he saw was four pairs of black, shining eyes glaring at him.

His thoughts were clear now, Theliëlréndis was right.

Spiders, Mirkwood spiders.

* * *

Theliëlréndis peered around a tree, and spotted all thirteen Dwarves and Bilbo wrapped tightly in web belonging to the giants spiders.

The cocoons were swinging lifelessly in the hollow breeze while it rippled through the dead trees and undergrowth. The spiders stood guard while they entertained themselves by jolted the lifeless forms inside the cocoons.

She shuddered, seeing one scuttle past her and toward the hanging beings in the distance.

There were spiders everywhere.

Without hesitation, the elf quickly pulled her bow over her head, and grabbed an arrow which was soon ready to be shot at one of the spiders head's. She was about to let the arrow fly, when she saw a spider swirling through the canopy and hit the ground below.

Bilbo, ripping the web off of himself, climbed to his feet and pulled up his sword. He made for a tree, as the spiders began to move around quicker but he froze as he spotted Theliëlréndis watching the rest of the spider's a little way from where he was hiding, with her bow and arrow at the ready.

He panicked, and reached into his pocket feeling the ring safely sat in there. He pulled it out, glancing at it, and slipped it onto his finger. He took a few steps toward the spiders and watched as they all fussed over the wriggling dwarves in their cocoons.

"Their hide is tough, but there is good juice inside!"

"Finish it!"

"It's alive and digging."

"Kill it now! Let us feast. Feast!"

Without thinking, he quickly picked up a loose branch which was resting on a trunk and threw it far in the opposite direction so it would attract the attention of the spiders. And it did.

Their heads shot up, and they all quickly rushed off to see what had caused such a noise. However, not all the spiders rushed to see what was going on. One remained behind and was about to taste one of the dwarves when Bilbo took his chance and sliced it with his blade.

The spider spat and turned quickly, searching the scene in front of it – its attention was now on what had attacked it instead of the plump dwarf now hanging behind it.

Bilbo went at the spider another few times, causing it to shriek in pain and fear.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The spider spat, confused. "Curses... where is it?!"

Bilbo pulled off the ring and smiled at the spider, "Here." He said, as the spider went to bite Bilbo with its jagged teeth, he rammed the blade right in between the spiders eyes and pushed it down, hard.

"It stings, _stings_…" The spider began to cry out painfully, while the blade twisted deeper and deeper into its skull. Pulling out the blade, the spider fell from the branch and into the darkness below.

Satisfied with himself and his work, Bilbo smiled at his sword. "Sting?" He mused, and he stared at the dead form of the spider below, "That's a good name!" He agreed, nodding.

"Indeed it is," The elf had swiftly made her way toward him without attracting his attention her way, "Let's get them down before those bloody beasts return to finish their doing."

Bilbo nodded at Theliëlréndis, and one by one the cobweb cocoons fell to the floor as the two of them cut the rope like webs, although they were unable to prevent the uncomfortable landings when they hit the floor.

Once they hit the ground, they all began to become conscious of where they were and soon they broke free of their prisons - the hard hit when landing on the ground was enough to jolt them awake properly.

Breaking his own cocoon, Thorin took in a deep breath of the thin air, feeling that he had been deprived of it while he was trapped in the cocoon although he felt weak from the poison.

He quickly began counting the members in the group around, only to find that there was only thirteen.

"Where's the burglar?!" Dwalin asked, as he pulled the web off of his body and dumped it on the ground. "And that _elf_, bet she's run off to find her blasted pals!"

"Her name is Theliëlréndis!" Balin scolded his brother, as he broke free of his own prison. He sent him a sharp but pointed look before helping the others out of the coffins and to their feet.

The Hobbit gave a sigh of relief as he saw his friends freeing themselves of their cocoon prisons. "We're up he - !" He went to yell, but another spider sprouted out from nowhere and forced him onto his back.

Panicked, Bilbo quickly forced Sting into the spider's belly which caused it to totter and take Bilbo with it to the darkness lying below.

* * *

"Bloody spiders, never fancied them…" She muttered angrily, wiping the black liquid off of her daggers as she edged through the forest. Keeping them held tightly in her hands, she ran across the branches in the air, hoping to somehow catch up with the Company. "Blasted things..."

Pieces of spiders were being flung through the air, as the dwarves hacked away at the beasts while fighting for their lives.

Thorin wielded Orcrist around, the blade being surprisingly easily in his hand as he slashed and hacked at the spiders around him, finally having a use for the blade in the forest.

Noticing that Theliël still wasn't with them. "Where's Theliël? Has anyone seen her?!" He called to his group, taking his attention of the spiders for a split second but it gave a spider the chance to get behind him while he was vulnerable.

Seeing him in distress, Theliëlréndis zipped down a thick bound web, flying down through the air before landing easily on the ground. Daggers drawn, she launched herself at the spider, her daggers ready to attack. She thrusted the blades into the back of the beast and it soon fell down dead.

Turning, Thorin watched as she sheathed her daggers and switched to her trusty bow and arrows. Feeling something rise within his stomach, he only watched as the battle waged around him. The beautiful elven warrior left him ridden with nothing more than desire.

He'd never felt that before.

He'd known what he was supposed to do, trek across realms and plains to reclaim his homeland and its treasure after defeating the drake within its halls. He would have his title and the Arkenstone.

But he'd never felt like it HAD everything in his life - apart from the obvious fact that he was throne-less - he just never knew if he would ever feel complete in his life. He'd always felt as though he were missing something.

It was clearer to him than it had been before - and the enchanted forest had nothing to do with his new founded revelation.

He wanted _her_.

_She_ was what he wanted.

With his new found revelation, Thorin couldn't help but smile to himself before he remembered that he was still in the heat of a battle which was fully underway and also that he could also killed while discovering his true feelings toward the elf.

Looking about his group, seeing them all fighting the beasts as they continued to charge at them, hacking at their eight long legs. It didn't matter how many they killed, spiders would keeping coming out of nowhere.

"RUN!" Thorin commanded, moving through the forest - fleeing was the only choice they had left.

"The Spiders!"

"They're coming!"

Through all the madness, Theliël was able to make out footsteps above yet, they didn't belong to the spiders.

They belonged to an elf.

_Elves._

All the eyes flashed upwards, watching as the elves run through the tree canopy but one stood out more than the others.

The elf grappled the silken line of web, shooting down it and atop the spider that was descending from it. He then used it as a sled to slid down the large hill. Still in his momentum, the elf continued to slid across the ground before he withdrew a dagger and sliced the spider that was about to attack Thorin, right up in the middle as he came to stand on his feet before Thorin.

With an arrow notched in his bow, "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf." He threatened slowly, his voice poisonous and sharp like a sting or bite as he pointed the arrowhead directly at the dwarf lord's head, ready to pierce his skull. "It would be my pleasure."

The entire company couldn't even react to the sudden appearance of the elf because they soon found themselves also surrounded by elves, their bows drawn with arrows ready to penetrate their skin.

"Then, I would have to kill you..." A low voice growled and his icy eyes flickered over to find, that he a prince, was being held at arrow point with an unrecognizable elf at the reins of the bow. "...And then it would most definitely be my pleasure."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Hello!**

**Sorry for the delay in updates but this week is going CRAZY! New tutors, timetables... etc.**

**Anyway the positive! The Mirkwood Elves AND Leggy have been introduced as I promised! I have not let you down although I have to admit, yes they're at the very, VERY end.**

**I apologise. **

**I'm also making some progress with the Twilight story... I HAVE A TITLE.**

**'There Will Be Blood.'**

**BOOM! Mind blown, what do you think? Yes/No/Yuck/Maybe? I think I changed it at least six times? But now, this fits - it sounds good considering that our main character is a nomadic vampire who feeds on human blood.**

**That sounds gross when you think how I'm thinking but I like gross, but it won't be gruesome.**

**Tell me because I would like to know very much, on what you think.**

**Inputs and thoughts are ALWAYS welcome.**

** R&R!**

**Ezeiel**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, this is chapter nineteen!**

**I've always loved interrogations...**

* * *

He'd never seen someone such as her in the halls of Mirkwood before and he couldn't help but stare deeply into her fierce yet hard green eyes. He continued to watch as her eyes darted around to take in the appearance of the other elves before she turned back to glare at him.

The odds were not good.

One reprobate elf against a hunting party from the Woodland realm, definitely a fight to not antagonize.

Suddenly, a cry rose through the air coming from somewhere in the forest, it caused the female to look away from the elf in front of her as a look of fear crossed her face.

"KILI!" One half of the 'dynamic duo' called out for his brown haired brother but the elves would not let the Company move to save him."

"Kili..." The female whispered to herself, horror lacing her voice. She let the string on her bow slack before she slung it over her shoulder as she made to aid the dwarf but a strong hand tightly claimed her arm and held her in place.

Turning on its owner, she sent him the most venomous glare that she would give those she hated. She then tried to rip her arm free but failed unsuccessfully. "Let. Me. Go." She growled, still holding her lethal glare but he simply remained clutching her arm tightly.

"Keep your hands off her!" A dark haired dwarf warned threateningly, striding for to her side - his eyes filled with a deep anger that the male elf could not even attempt to pick at.

Instead, his blue eyes zeroed on the dwarf and then to the female who was still glaring at him venomously before she finally managed to rip her arm free of his firm hold and he let her go.

The dwarf moved forward, so that he was stood in front of the female - he was shielding her. He'd pushed her behind him slightly and the elf raised an eyebrow at the action.

A dwarf protecting an elf? That's a first.

Shaking his head free of his thoughts on the pair, he reclaimed he true reason for their arrival. "Search them!" He commanded.

Ignoring the dwarf's glare, he pushed him easily aside so that he was in front of the female, her probably being the leader or their guide at least. "Weapons." He ordered her as he held out his hand, and with one more glare she began remove her weapons from her person before forcing them into his open palms.

Once he'd claimed her daggers, quiver and bow, her sword he narrowed his eyes before moving off to the other prisoners though he didn't not allow her to escape the corner of his eye.

Out of the darkness of the forest, a redheaded elf appeared in the clearing they where in, pushing a familiar face along in front of her.

Theliël let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Kili, she'd feared that when his cries and shouts for help had stopped he was killed... but he'd been in good hands, obviously.

Once all individual searching was done, and most - if not all weapons had been confiscated by the hunting party, an archer approached the blonde male. He handed him Orcrist which he looked of thoroughly, twirling it through his loose hold. "_Echannen I vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh_." He spoke while his eyes danced along the blade, before he lowered it to give the dwarf a dark look. "Where did you get this?" he asked Thorin, glaring.

"It was given to me." The dwarf claimed but it seemed that the elf would have none of it.

"Not just a thief..." He turned the blade swiftly so that the tip came to rest at Thorin's throat, before he continued with contempt. "But a liar as well!"

A finger came and caught the blade before it had to the chance to even touch Thorin's throat. Theliël then moved the blade away so that Thorin wasn't be held at blade point and instead stepped in front of the tip.

"Move out of the way." He commanded her but she only stared blankly at him in response, showing that she clearly didn't plan on moving. She was showing how defiant she was when it came to the rules and/or orders. Sighing, he then raised the tip to her throat. "I said _move_."

Closing her eyes, she took a step forward and the tip of the blade pushing against the soft skin at her neck. "Yes, you did but I believe I do not answer to you neither am I at liberty to be ordered around by you." Her voice was low and he only stared as she continued to test him.

Not wanting to hear anymore, he turned to the redhead beside him. "_Gyrth in yngyl bain?_"

The redhead looked over at the prisoners before replying, "_Ennorner gwadnod in yngyl na nyryn._" She murmured, just so he could hear her. "_Engain nar._"

He nodded and soon returned to look at the female before him. "What I still wish to know, is…" He sighed, gritting his teeth. "… Why you are travelling with a bunch of dwarves?"

She tilted her head, and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "That, Prince of Mirkwood, is none of your concern." She told him honestly, respecting Thorin's previous warning about telling others of their plans on reclaiming Erebor.

"Perhaps, she will talk when questioned under the King's wrath?" Suggested, the redhead while she eyed the female who was watching them both in return.

"You do know, that it's rude to talk about someone while they're in your presence..." Theliël reminded absent-mindedly, "Especially someone like you, Legolas."

Legolas stepped back, recalling seeing her face from somewhere but also because she'd used his given name for the first time and he hadn't even told her it. "I know your face…" He shook his head of the idea, and his gaze returned to its once hard state of disgust. "_Enwenno hain!_"

Bofur turned to Thorin with panic and worry in his warm eyes. "Thorin, where's Bilbo?" He murmured quietly before being pulled away from him. as Thorin looked around to see Bilbo gone.

Sharing a look with each other, Theliël and Thorin both looked scared of what had become of their hobbit companion. He would have no protection out in a forest, a dark forest, like this.

As Theliël passed Legolas, he frowned at her again. "_Man le?_" He pressed, eyeing her strangely with his blue eyes. "_Man eneth lín?_"

But she didn't even bother sparing him a look, "_Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë._"

They were soon being led across a bridge and towards the gates of Mirkwood where Legolas addressed the guards of the gate as they group passed by. "_Holo in ennyn._"

Little did any of them not, Bilbo, invisible, was running along the bridge and towards the gate as an attempt to get himself into Mirkwood and doing something to help his friends.

Feeling a breeze, Legolas turned, sensing something and he looked down the bridge. His eyes scanned the area, but he soon surveyed that nothing was there and he turned, walking through the gates as they closed.

Seeing his last chance, Bilbo rushed after him, also slipping through the gates before they managed to close completely.

The dwarves along with the female, were led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place was built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern, lit with magnificent lights.

From a far, a mighty figure sat sprawled out on his throne, watching as he son led the band of trespasser's along. He looked to the guards below him and raised his hand, "Bring me the woman and a dwarf." He requested and with a wave of his hand, the guards were gone.

A ghost of a smile worked its way onto his thin lips, and then he whispered to himself. "I've always loved interrogations..."

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**_Echannen I vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. - _This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.  
**

**___Gyrth in yngyl bain? - _Are the spiders dead?**

**___Ennorner gwadnod in yngyl na nyryn. - _Yes, but more will come.**

**___Engain nar. - They're growing bolder._**

**_____Enwenno hain! - Take them!_**

**_______Man le? - Who are you?_**

**_________Man eneth lín? - What is your name?_**

**___________Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë. - May you have a lovely day._**

**_Holo in ennyn. - Close the gate._**

**A/N:**

**I'M SO SORRY! This update has be delayed for such a long time - longer than I hoped but I had no internet because it went down in the whole area, so I was screwed basically and I KNOW that this update is really short as well but I've just been really as of late.**

**There will probably be only a few updates in August because I'm going on holiday, but it's not really a holiday - I'm not even going abroad, just to Doncaster to see my dad's family... we're meant to be up there the whole month due to the fact that this is the only time we get to see them all each year.**

**ANYWAY BACK TO THIS STORY!**

**Yes, they've just entered the WOODLAND REALM, YAY! And it seems Thranduil already got plans...**

**Please tell me what you think - I already SUPER happy that this story has had 50+ reviews and I'm glad it's being enjoyed by a lot of readers out there!**

**R&R!**

**NEWS FOR THE TWILIGHT STORY!**

**I will most likely publish this story at the end of August(if I can) or either the beginning of September.**

**This had also seemed to attracted a bit of attention, which is also great and hopefully it will be read and read when published eventually.**

**Thanks for your patience and taking the time to read these annoying, naggy notes.**

**Ezeiel**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter TWENTY! PLEASE ENJOY.**

**I'll rip off your pointy little ears.**

* * *

The Elvenking was seated - slumped and sat no so royaly - upon his throne, dressed in the finest of his silk robes, numerous rings scattered across his slender fingers and a crown upon his silver head, made of woven branches, leaves and berries to signify autumn. His eyes were idly scanning the halls of his realm, until they landed upon four beings that approached his throne room, when his interest was aroused.

The dwarf and the elf were escorted until the very last steps of the throne room, where the Elvenking was sat in all his magnificence and might, began to study the pair with his gaze. His icy blue eyes, landed first upon the dwarf and he only managed to force himself from grimacing at the sight of his face. Thorin Oakenshield. Son of Thrain, son of Thror. Rightful king under the Mountain. But now, he was simply known as Thorin Oakenshield.

But the moment the Elvenking's eyes fell upon the elf, his eyes widened as he became familiar with her face. He, who had come across countless of elves in his very long life, could not remember this face. Yet, the more he looked her over, the more something in the very back of his wandering mind told him he did.

Still watching the elf, he rose from his throne lazily. "I had not been informed, that I was to expect visitors today, Tauriel?" He asked, letting his gaze fall on his Captain of the Guard.

"They intruded our borders, _Hîr vuin_." Tauriel spoke, "They were trespass - " She went to speak but another voice cut her off.

"That seems to be the best thing to tell your King, but then again it would be invalid, Tauriel, considering that it was not the truth." The other female elf in the room let out.

All the eyes in the room, including the guards, flickered to the elf who had spoken. The guards were surprised she was still standing and alive for how she'd spoken to their Captain. Legolas's arms remained crossed, as he was still confused and weary about the elf. Thranduil on the other hand, did not look at all bothered by her words.

Thorin smirked at her words, and chuckled under his breath.

"So..." Thranduil interrupted as he fiddled with his hands, "You did not try to enter my realm?"

"No," Theliëlréndis replied calmly, "And I will not be accused of trespassing if that is what your Captain here is implying, because we were not trespassing. It was those bloody Spiders which caused - "

Thranduil raised his hand to silence her and her voice quickly faded, not producing any more words to complete her sentence. He descended the stairs which led to his throne, and strolled over to the two of them to get a closer look, "And who are you?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow, as he stared at Theliëlréndis. "Their guide perhaps?"

"If I were their guide," she paused, gritting her teeth as she breathed out a sigh of frustration, "And if they had listened to me, allowed me to lead, we would not currently be here."

Thranduil's brow remained raised as he listened to her words and he moved closer to her form, to inspect her more carefully, while the dwarf king was kicking himself on the inside. She was right; they should have let her lead them along the path like she and Gandalf had suggested, but he was stubborn and it was his company! But he wanted her to rest as well... She'd warned them that she wished to run into the Elves of the Woodland Realm. They're not very pleasant, were her words, which he'd ignored.

"You see, one member of our company stupidly strung a web belonging to one of the Spiders," She paused, "And then your son here and your Captain found us, and that is when we were accused of trespassing."

The Elvenking took in every detail of her face, as he took another step closer toward her. Her eyes were a deep jade shade, and it would be easy for one to get lost in them and face the wrath she held deep inside her. "You still did not answer my question, though." He pointed out, "Who are you?"

The elf drew closer to her; he let his eyes scan her face once again. She felt like he was about to rip her apart and torn to shreds.

"We asked her. But she never answered our question." Tauriel told the King. "She failed to answer all our questions actually, my lord."

Thranduil raised his brow again, "Did she now?" He pondered, tilting his head. "Who are you? What are you?"

Theliëlréndis continued to stare at him for a little longer, before she nodded approvingly. She moved quickly to her boot, which she had a dagger sat inside but she was immediately met with the Captain's daggers ready to cut into her. She sighed and glanced up at her, "Do you mind?" She pressed, as she used the knife to cut the tight bind at her right hand.

Thranduil watched and the bind fell to the floor, and a mark sat on her hand. He quickly looked over at Tauriel and shook his hand, waving her away. His hands slowly took the elf's in his own, his fingers tracing the faint marking of a dragon which sat there. He was familiar with this, but he still could not place it.

"She is also familiar with our language." Legolas called out to Thranduil.

The Elvenking nodded and turned back to Theliëlréndis, "_Man eneth lín?_"

"Baragön."

Legolas frowned at her answer, "Fiery heroine? What does that mean?" He questioned her, before walking toward his father carrying two weapons on him. "We found these on them." He presented him with Orcrist and the blade he'd taken off of Theliëlréndis, informing who carried which.

_Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand bara dan i thang an I' Theliëlréndis._ _Magannen he gelydh._

Thranduil's eyes sparkled as he examined the blades carefully, however he barely acknowledged Orcrist, instead all of his attention was on the blade that belong to Theliëlréndis. He was familiar with the blade. It was an Elvish blade, a blade belonging to Filverel of Nyderrämar. Now, the pieces were coming together. "You speak our language," He paused, turning to look at her. "Why did you not tell me who you were?"

Theliëlréndis looked over at him, as she tried to figure out whether if he knew who she was or not, that she'd forgotten to respond to his question.

Thranduil chuckled at her, "Is it really that hard for you to answer such a simple question?" He tilted his head again.

"No," She said. "I just don't seem to understand why on Earth it's even relevant to the situation I am currently in."

"Well, I would like to know how to address you." The smile he had had before was still on his face, "To which race do you belong?"

Theliëlréndis sighed and pulled back her newly formed braids, which revealed her pointy ears.

Thranduil smiled even more this time, "_A Theliëlréndis in Nyderrämar,_" He begun, locking his eyes with hers. "_Istannen le ammen._"

The dwarf by her side glanced between them, his eyes widening quickly. The Elvenking knew who she was. He must have, for he had clearly spoken her given name. He carried on looking and it seemed as though they both knew each other.

Thranduil took a step toward her again, even closer than he had been before so that he was trespassing on her personal boarders. "I remember you from a very long time ago... from when your realm fell... when Galénduil passed." He told her in a low whispered so only she could hear. "I have fought with your father numerous times; I can see many things of him in you. But you are also so very… _tempting?_"

Legolas had frozen to his spot, quietly studying his father and the elf as they talked. He did not expect her to be royalty. But he knew who she was, even if he hadn't met her personally before. The Captain and guards however, were still completely lost at what was going on and who she even was.

"Now," Thranduil took a step back but his voice was still quiet. "Will you tell why your line has fallen so low as to travel with a company for thirteen dwarves?"

Theliëlréndis nodded, "I was ordered to lead them through Mirkwood, as I'm familiar with the forest." She answered him, speaking with honesty and caution.

"Who ordered you?" Thranduil let out, his look hardening. "And why did they want to cross the forest?"

"I do not think I'm a liberty to - "

"That is none of your business!" Thorin cut in, as he glared at the Elvenking. He was grateful that the elven warrior at his side did not divulge anything that they had told her or what she already knew. He didn't want her repeating what she'd told Beorn, _whatever she'd told him anyway._

"Do you think you can fool me?" The Elvenking questioned, still looking at Theliëlréndis but eventually casting his gaze upon the dwarf next to her. "Did you really think you could fool me?" Thranduil asked darkly, glaring now at the dwarven king. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive... attempted burglary or something of the ilk." Thranduil eyed Thorin as he spoke.

"You have found a way in." He guessed, still watching Thorin. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule... the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure." Thranduil smiled wickedly, which made both prisoners feel very uncomfortable. "I understand that. There are gems in the mountain, I too, desire. White gems of pure starlight."

"I am listening." Thorin said, glancing up at the King.

Theliëlréndis noted how passionate Thranduil had sounded when he'd spoken of the White gems of pure starlight. He desired the gems just like Thorin desired the Arkenstone, two kings in the same position who both desired jewels. She looked over at Thorin seeing his face dark, he obviously knew to which gems he was referring.

"I offer my help." The Elvenking spoke, lowering his head ever so slightly but still maintaining his poised manner. "I will let you go," He suggested, "Only if you return what is mine."

Theliëlréndis prayed inside her head that Thorin would accept his deal and be cooperative for the greater good of himself and his company. But then again, Thorin was unpredictable at the best of times.

Thorin turned and walked away, "A favour for a favour." And began to pace back and forth.

"You have my word." Thranduil reassured the dwarf, his eyes flickering to Theliël momentarily. "One king to another."

Thorin had his back turned from them all, as he glared at nothing, "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us."

"Thorin - " Theliëlréndis tried to intervene quickly, not really wanting him to upset and anger Thranduil anymore than he already was. But the dwarf had already spoken. Their stubbornness was beyond her, they never listened to the advice and help given.

Thorin spun around and pointed his finger at the elf in a threatening manner. "You lack all honour!"

Thranduil's face quickly fell, as he heard the words belonging to the dwarf.

"Theliëlréndis, is the only elf whom has earned my trust, and I've only known her for a long while! She did not turn her back when she was lumbered with my company and I... and I wouldn't have blamed her if she left us to ourselves..."

Theliëlréndis sighed and looked over at him, "Thorin, please just consider the deal." She rushed out, moving to stop him from speaking anymore before he said something he would truly regret. "Stop and listen to me! Just this once!" She blew.

The dwarf froze and he looked over her. Her face was stern and her eyes were hard and darkened, she wasn't the elf he'd talked to in Mirkwood anymore, she had turned.

"This deal." She moved so she was stood in front of him, "You don't take it, then you won't ever leave. If you agree however, then all you have to do is give Thranduil what he desires; gems of pure Starlight. It's very reasonable, Thorin. You should accept it while you can."

They were both interrupted when a very angry Tauriel charged toward them her daggers already drawn.

Before Tauriel could reach Thorin, the dwarf was blocked by the elf as she moved and stood in front of Thorin protecting him from the wrath of an angry Tauriel. "And that is as close you will get." She folded her arms over her chest, quickly dividing the elf and dwarf.

"He insulted the king," Tauriel spat as she glared at Theliëlréndis, "He deserves to be punished, and to be shown how to show respect... as do you."

Theliëlréndis sighed as she stared at the other elf. "Tauriel, I give my respect to those who've earned it, and to those who haven't I am merely civil... that is all."

"Move, elf."

Theliëlréndis remained planted to her spot.

But Tauriel had no time for patience and games so she continued to approach them, "I said _move_, elf."

The elf however did not move at all, "And if you take one more step..." Theliëlréndis paused, as Tauriel stepped closer toward her, "I'll rip off your pointy little ears."

Tauriel's face darkened suddenly as swung her daggers around, about to let the blades collide with the other elf's skin but her hands came up and stopped the blades easily. The blades were soon twisted out of Tauriel's hands and thrown to the floor. But Tauriel didn't give in; with one swift movement she then went to punch the elf.

Theliëlréndis quickly caught her fist as it cut through the air. Despite being a Captain of the Guard, her movements were extremely predictable and were easily foreshadowed by others. She's noticed back in Mirkwood when she was fighting the Spiders and when they were captured. She's always full a face of angst or grimace. While being taught how to fight, Theliëlréndis was also taught what to not do so your opponent would get the upper hand. But Theliëlréndis had at least two thousand years on Tauriel, but it just takes time.

"Tauriel!" Thranduil's voice ripped through the halls, laced with annoyance and the elf quickly gathered herself. "There are duties that need your attention! _Tauriel, ego!…Gwao hi!_"

Tauriel quickly stood back, and with a slight bow of her head, the elf turned away from the King and what looked her hardest to not stomp away from the Throne room and down the halls to where duties were sat waiting.

Thorin on the other hand, was still in a daze. He'd just been protected from an angry elf by another elf? Were his eyes playing tricks on him? This was the second time in the same day! She'd stepped forth in his defence.

Theliëlréndis turned around and stared at Thorin, knowing fully well he was not done expressing himself to Thranduil, "You've said enough, Thorin."

Thorin face turned suddenly, "Enough?" He repeated in utter disgust and disbelief. "I will not be courteous to him of all beings! After what he has done to me and my kin!"

She closed her eyes in frustration and exasperation, and willingly stepped aside.

"I've seen how you treat your friends." Thorin turned back, and stared at Thranduil, his eyes blazing with anger. "We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You... you turned away from all the suffering of my people and the inferno destroyed us." Thorin paused, breathing heavily, before yelling, "_Imrid amrad ursul!_"

Theliëlréndis's face drained all of its colour, as Thorin's words reached her.

Upon hearing this, Thranduil leapt forward and right into Thorin's face. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north!" Thranduil's face contorted quickly, revealing the burns and scars from dragons.

Theliëlréndis's eyes widened as she studied his face silently, Thranduil's left eye was milky and unseen, the flesh mangled. The flawless skin of Thranduil's face, replaced by grotesque ligament and muscles.

He drew away from Thorin, "I warned your grandfather of what greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil walked away and up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." Guards grabbed Thorin and drag him backward, as Theliëlréndis stood aside, "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf."

Thorin was dragged down the steps of the throne room, and out of Thranduil's sight but it did not stop him, "I am patient. I can wait!"

"As for you..." Thranduil let out, quickly walking back down the steps again so he could look at Theliëlréndis. "... I strongly believe your journey with these troublesome dwarves has come to a sturdy end. They will stay in my prison; however I will allow you to return to Nyderrämar, that is where your duties lie as their ruler."

_But I'm not their ruler... _Theliëlréndis did not look at all pleased with his proposition, "You offer me my freedom, so it will gurantee you that I will not aide the dwarves in any way I can." She mused, "I do not take orders from you, Thranduil."

Thranduil stared at her, as he moved closer and became just a few inches from her face, "You are so very brave, _Aaráverëth_. And firey." He murmured under his breath, but she heard him. "I like that…"

"I believe it is in just to imprison thirteen dwarves because they will not give what you desire most," She paused, changing the subject. "Why don't you go fetch it for yourself, _oh_ great king."

Out of anger, Thranduil's face contorted again as an attempt to scare her. "I know the wrath of a dragon, I am not foolish as to wander into its mists." He hissed, his face still showing the grotesque, mangled skin.

"And if this is an attempt to scare me, Thranduil." She whispered, staring at him. "It is not working."

Thranduil tilted his head, questioningly.

"I, too know what it feels like to bear witness to dragon fire, I know its pain, its wrath and its ruin." She continued to whisper, which made Thranduil move back ever so slightly.

She pulled back her tunic shirt, to reveal her shoulder covered in a redness - much worse than his own. "Half of my body thrives in pain, due to the simple act of a dragon and its fire." She pulled it up again and turned away and walked down the steps which led her out of the throne room.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish to." He stepped back and bowed his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "Or you may stay for as long as you wish, and inhabit with your dwarf friend's in the dungeons. I do not care."

The Elvenking stared as the elf and dwarf were hauled from the throne room and towards his dungeons.

A guard soon approached him from where he sat, "_Hîr vuin_, a party of elves have arrived to collect Theliëlréndis."

Meanwhile, Thorin and Theliëlréndis were being forced along against their will, the female struggled harder as she heard a voice she knew all too well. "How could anyone mistake that voice…" She trailed off, trying to glance back before she started shouting. "Divisäv!"

All heads turned to face her.

"Theliël..." The tall, brunette elf muttered as he turned around to look behind him. "Theliëlréndis!" He shouted back.

Thorin only watched as the elf beside him lit up magically at the sight of the other elf behind them. And without warning, she quickly disarmed the guards that was holding the both of them and threw them down the stairs which released Thorin as well.

Forgetting how tired she was, Theliëlréndis shot up the stairs and quickly made her way toward her friend who was on the top platform. She didn't even stop running when she reached him and so she slammed straight into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He soon wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest if that was even possible.

His best friend was in his arms. Safely in his arms.

They embraced from a while before Divisäv pulled away, looking at her to see her in a dirty state. "Theliël..." He murmured, noting the dark bags sat under her bright eyes.

She stared at the other elf, her eyes roaming his face. "What are you doing here?"

"We're taking you home, where you belong with your father and your people." Divisäv explained, holding her away at arm's length. "He said he'd told you but heard nothing back and also that you had run into some trouble with a band of dwarves, so..." A dark look submerged and he turned to look at the Elvenking, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Theliëlréndis, got lost in that little forest of mine with her new friends." Thranduil replied, trying act as truthful as possible, composing himself but failing to hide his sickening smirk.

"Don't be so naive, you're a terrible actor!" She exclaimed, starting forward never in all her life feeling as much anger as she was feeling right then. They were kin and he was siding against her! "We're your prisoners!"

"Is this true?!"

Thranduil nodded to Legolas, who stepped forward and took a strong hold of her arm, yanking her away from her friend.

"She will come back to Nyderrämar with us." Divisäv declared, glaring at the Elvenking - he was ready to let rip at the pointy eared bastard sat on that pointy little throne of his.

"No. She will remain here as she was trespassing on _my_ land without consent." Thranduil growled out, before turning his attention back to his son. "Take them both to the dungeons, now. Go." He waved his hands as he guards started to forced him and the others back. "Return to _your_ home and come back with _your_ King perhaps?"

"Divisäv!" Theliëlréndis exclaimed as she was dragged back, strong hands taking hold of her arms and started leading them to the dungeons.

"Theliël!" He called back to her, anger filling him and threatening to erupt while watching her being pulled away by the blonde elf. He would not leave her here to rot though, there was no way he would do that. "I will return for you!"

The shouting could be heard from down in the dungeons, where the rest of the Company were already dwelling. They shared an exchange of worried looks, while hearing loud footsteps approaching their cells.

They watched as Theliëlréndis was forced past their cells and into an empty lying across from the others, seeing her protest as much as she could.

She was then forced into the cell by Legolas, and then one of the guards locked the door. She immediately slammed into the door, ramming herself into it multiple times, anger flaring off her. Her eyes were red, and tears were streaming down her face and soaking the top of her tunic. "_Û! An ngell nîn..._" She shouted at the Mirkwood elves.

His own hands wrapping tightly around his cell door, Thorin could only stare as Theliëlréndis continued to ram into the door of the cell. It took a while for her to stop once she'd started and Thorin couldn't help but think that she would shatter her shoulder if she carried on. She soon sunk to her knees, allowing the tears to flow freely down her face.

If there wasn't a door in his way, he would've forced his way to her and collected her into his arms like he'd done a few nights before, and just comforted her into the night. He would've told her that everything was going to fine, and that they were going to leave this horrid place.

He wanted to make it all better.

But of course that could never happen.

* * *

**Here are the translations:**

**_Hîr vuin. - My lord._**

**_Man eneth lín? - What is your name?_**

**_Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand bara dan i thang an I' Theliëlréndis._ _Magannen he gelydh. - __'[It] is called Throng-cleaver this broadsword-blade, [a] defence noble against the [enemy] throng for [the] heroine wanderer.' Forged by her kin._**

**___A Theliëlréndis in Nyderrämar, Istannen le ammen. - _****___Theliëlréndis of Nyderr_****___ämar, you are known to us._**

**____****____****_____Ego! - Leave!_**

**____****____****_____…Gwao hi! - Go now!_**

**____****____****_______Imrid amrad ursul! - Die a death of flames!_**

**____****____****_________Aaráverëth. - Noble Queen._**

**____****____****___________Û! - No!_**

**____****____****___________An ngell nîn... - Please..._**

**********A/N:**

**********Hello, my friends!**

**********So, that was chapter twenty and I would love for you to all tell me what you thougtht of it.**

**********R&R!**

**********The Twilight story is coming along very nicely although I'm only just beginning to write chapters for 'New Moon' but I think that story is good so far - if you have any suggestions though, feel free to put them forward - I'd be happy enough to hear what you have to say about it.**

**********I've also been considering writing a 'Game of Thrones' tale as well, but that probably won't be until a long while yet, let's put it that way AND it might not be for definite yet.**

**********I just can't wait to post 'There Will be Blood.' I'm so excited and optimistic about this one, I think you'll enjoy it!**

**********Thanks guys!**

**********Ezeiel.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'M SORRY, SO VERY SORRY. I have been SO busy and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but I hope this will make up to it. It's more of a filler as will be the next after this. There will be two more updates before I'm due to go on holiday but I'll try to see if I can make it three!**

**I'm so sorry guys, I know I suck.**

**The Day of Reckoning.**

* * *

She cried the first night.

She escaped the second, but was found and then locked back in.

And she'd been silent the third.

Theliëlréndis took a deep and shaky breath. Her mind was racing and she swore she was no longer sane - she couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that she was sat helplessly in a cell.

"Who was _he_?"

The hoarse, gruff voice of the proud, vengeful dwarf who was sat directly opposite her in his own cell. He sounded tired and irritated which was probably no doubt due to their current situation. But what seemed to catch her off guard, was that Thorin wanted to know who the elf was.

_Did she want to tell him?_ No, she didn't. She did not.

She couldn't tell him that... that _that elf_ was the one she was supposed to be marrying when her father had ordered her back in Nyderrämar before she even joined them on their quest.

It wasn't an _elf _though, he was Divisav. He was her advisor and oldest friend but she didn't love him. That she knew for certain - but she just didn't feel comfortable discussing him with Thorin. So she resorted to playing dumb, "_He_ who?" Her voice rough and when she spoke her throat burned at the feeling.

He narrowed his icy blue eyes at her then. _Why would she answer him like that?_ She must've known who he was referring to... he knew he meant something to her just by the way she ran into those elf arms of his. And he couldn't deny the jealousy that rose at their embrace - it looked warm and comforting.

"He was Divisav."

Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know of his name but who was he to _you_?" He questioned again, wanting to get some real truth of her past - noting that she'd been strangely secretive of the subject._  
_

Theliël closed her eyes and turned to face him fully, not shielding herself anymore like some child. "He's my most valued friend and trusted advisor." She began with a dark look on her pale face. "I've known him for a _very _long time, and believe me when I say that because I'm fairly certain you have some idea to my age... I grew up with him in Nyderrämar."

But to Thorin that still wasn't answering his question. He didn't want to know where she met and for how long. He wanted to know what was their relationship with each other; were they friend, lovers... He wasn't sure she would ever tell him but he could probe her though? "And you love him." He added and he knew it caught her off guard by her face.

Her brow deepened dramatically and a look of perplexity and amusement rose onto her wondrous features before she laughed. "No, Thorin." She shook her head as her smile faded quickly. "However, I must admit to you that he is the one I'm _supposed _to marry according to my father."

His hope dropped then. _Hope? __Since when he did he hope? Why was he hoping, did he think she would prefer him? A dwarf? _"He seemed honourable enough." He shrugged, not wanting to show his true interest. He'd slowly begun to admit to himself that his feelings toward the elf opposite him had changed over the duration of her time with them.

At first he hated her, but now he'd grown fond of her. He'd also found himself not liking the fact that she was to be somebody else's without actually having the chance to fall in love properly.

"He is."

Divisav was honourable... she'd fought alongside him many a times and was familiar with her talent when it came to his blade. He made it part of his arm and swung it effortlessly. But she didn't know love him. It wasn't his looks or his personality... okay, it might have been his looks because he had no hair and then a strange beard. It was abnormal for an elf to have _no _hair on their head. But he just wasn't the right one for her.

There was a pause of silence.

Theliël smiled to herself then, "But love isn't forced, it's found." Her words drifted over to him and before she knew it she saw that the rest of their Company had fallen quiet and was most likely listening.

Then Thorin smiled as well, for the first time in a long time because the creases by his mouth and under his eyes were aching but he didn't care. He didn't want to been seen as this placid, unhappy, dark dwarf.

"Theliël!" Kili called out through the cells, his voice tried but still held its perk. He hadn't spoke since the redhead, Tauriel, had visited him in his cell on the second day which he'd found caused more of a rift between Theliël's mood.

Luckily, she could see him from her cell - just about. "What is it, Kili?" She frowned in his direction, wondering what he was going to ask her. But she already knew. Her and Thorin were talking about Divisav, and Kili had always pestered about her past and her home but she'd never answered his questions... truth is, she'd never felt comfortable telling other's of her life.

"Tell us of your life so far."

She silently cringed at his known request, but then she knew that thirteen pairs of eyes were now trained on her while she sat in her cell. She'd known she wouldn't be able to sit quietly for much longer, that would be far too easy. But she never spoke of her past, not to those who were not there to witness her failures in life - not to those who hadn't seen what she'd seen. But, nonetheless, she nodded.

"I'm the first born of Lord Filvérel of Nyderrämar, the Secret realm." She began, hearing the hushed gasps from some of them but most just stayed quiet. "I was born in TA. 126 which consequently makes me two thousand, five hundred and fifteen years old... I can't divulge much of my past when there is not much to tell you of all my years." She paused, "I recall much of my life consisted of me misbehaving and then being punished for it."

"You were just like us!" Kili and Fili chimed in together, small smiles of their faces.

Bofur frowned, "Tell us of your family then." He suggested, remembering once that she'd said they wouldn't care what happened to her if something did happen.

Theliël nodded again, "Why is it, with siblings there is always one who is well behaved and the other misbehaves? My brother, Galénduil, was the second born of my father, and he could never do anything wrong which of course, started off our sibling rivalry despite that fact of the large age gap between us. He was my mother's favourite and I, our father's. We were inseparable. But we loved each other. I vowed to protect him with all I could but I failed when the day of reckoning came."

All the dwarves frowned at her then and they all questioned her together. "Day of reckoning?" Their voices bounced off her cell walls and hit her.

Her head was lowed and her eyes on the ground. She'd never of that day to anyone, no one. No one never knew because no one ever asked. "We all share a common nemesis, you and I."

"Azog..." Thorin murmured, leaning his head against his cell wall.

But she shook her head and then they all knew it.

_Smaug._

"You see, before Smaug _even _reached Erebor... he attacked Nyderrämar first." Her voice was quiet and almost non-existant. "I've never re-told this to anyone before, so consider yourselves very lucky because I value you as friends..."

_"Please, sister..." Galénduil pleaded with his sister as she stared out onto the plains. "Father never entrusts me with anything and here you are, standing guard and waiting for something to happen so you can inflict pain on whatever tries to attack us."_

_Theliël rolled her eyes, "__Galén why don't you go pester father and see if he will give you a role suitable to your abilities."_

___He frowned at her harshness. "Why are you being like this? You're stubborn and irritable."_

_Theliël turned to him with a dark glower on her face, "You talk too much for your own good..." She tightened one of her bracers and shaking her head. "You don't take any of your training seriously and you can't fight properly."_

_"Because I've never been in a serious fight and I don't want to be!" He argued starting forward, "But I can fight just as well as you can."_

_"Fine then, show me."_

___Galénduil's face dropped suddenly as he watched her withdraw her daggers quickly from their place on her back. Knowing he wouldn't be able to back out now, __Galénduil sighed and drew his own weapons. He knew he would lose, she was far more experienced and much stronger than he was._

_____He grunted as he swiped for his older sister who easily spun out of the way, allowing his attack to go wide and then he staggered forward. She stepped back and laughed to herself, finding the current situation to be funny while she watched her brother become more and more frustrated with his failing attacks. To her, he didn't look at all threatening._

_____"Are you sure you're an elf, ____Galén?" She swirled her daggers through her fingers and clicked her tongue. It was amusing to see his self-conflict on how he would carry out his next "surprise" attack on her. With failure, that's how. ______"You're as clumsy as a troll." He went to swipe her again but missed. "Loud as one." And again. "And just as ugly." With a loud cry, ____Galénduil charged toward his sister and tried to swipe at her yet again but as she did before - she stepped to the side and he staggered by her._

_________She snorted then before crossing her arms over her chest, clearly not impressed with his weak attempts to prove himself worthy of a suitable position. Her brother frowned when he noted that since their little outburst, she hadn't even broken a sweat. And with one last attempt, he ran at her again but just as before she easily spun away._

_________"TROLL COMING THROUGH!"_

_____Galénduil through his daggers down then, "Well I apologise if I fail when it comes to gracefulness and quietness, my dear sister." He mocked while the sweat rolled down his face. "But I'm still learning - I'm not nearly as old as you. Before long you will be the troll."_

_____Before he even knew what was happening, ____Galénduil's face was down against the stone, with a firm hand holding him down and some weight on his back. "I'm sorry, but dear brother, I do believe you are the troll in this relationship." She restrained his arm and he let out another groan._

_________"Ah, and did you make the foolish mistake of insulting your sister, __________Galénduil_?"

_________Theliëlréndis looked up to see the sight of someone she loved with all her heart. The first had a grey beard that settled just above his brest bone and he wore a long grey robe that covered his entire body. And on his head, he wore his usual pointed grey hat._

_________"Yes, he did." She pushed his arm up further behind his back and he let out another grunt of pain. "And he won't do it again, will you __________Galén?"_

___________________"I'm sorry!" __________Galénduil exclaimed when he was finally able to raise his head to speak. "I won't ever do it again, I promise!" After a long moment, __________Theliël loosened her grip on her brother and stood up from his back._

_______________________________________"Brother, you will be in a fight one day... and what will you do?" She snapped, her eyes turning fiery for a moment. "Do you expect to mock them and then let them kill just as I could've done?"_

_______________________________________"No..." He replied quietly, his eyes falling to the ground._

_______________________________________It was as if he was being scolded like a child._

_______________________________________"Then what will you do, ____________________Galén?" She asked but he didn't reply and she sighed. "You think that this is all some game?! Is that it?" She questioned as her voice rose in volume. By now, her brother had frozen from fright. "You think that when myself and Divisav train you - it's all some game?!" __________Theliël asked again but he still didn't speak. "Well, I hate to ruin it for your brother but this isn't somewhere where we all live happily ever after. In the real world, there's war and people die. There will come the day when our parents are gone or they've crossed over the sea. Then what will you? You will have to fend for yourself." It went silent for a moment. "There will be no one to protect you one day, no one to baby you... tell me if I was captured by orcs or other foul creatures that lurk, would you fight for me?"_

_____________________________________________________________________"O- Of course, you're my sister." ______________________________Galénduil answered, a little shocked by her sudden question. "I would lay down my life for you in return for yours."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________Now it was __________Theliëlréndis's turn to be the silent one. His words had put her out of joint, out of thought. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"You would lay your life down for me?" She asked, her voice much more quiet this time, her jade eyes locked on her brother's sapphire ones. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yes." He replied, as she felt the tips of her mouth turning slightly upwards upon seeing the determined gleam in his eyes. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Then you must learn to fight... properly. Fight for your family. Protect your family. Because if something should then happen, you will be more than prepared to save the lives of those you hold dear, even if it means risking your own life."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________From where he stood, Gandalf was smiling softly at the two elves before him. "They bring out the worst in each other do they not?" Came the rough voice of the King. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________Filvérel placed his hand on Gandalf's shoulder and smiled. "Mirthandir, I didn't know you were coming."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I came to speak with young ______________________________________________________________________Theliël." He told the old elf with soft eyes, "I plan to take her on an adventure of mine. She's been asking to see Radagast for some time now."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Filvérel pretended to look offended by his business in Nyderrämar. "Oh, then - ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Theliël!" He called out his daughter who spun around to face her father quickly with a frown on her face._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yes?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gandalf wishes to speak with you of some business that has surfaced." __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Filvérel stated but then he noticed her reluctant look to leave her younger sibling and he sighed. "____________________________________________________________________________________________________Galénduil, will you take over your sister's post while she speaks with Gandalf and I?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________At the request, his eyes widened in shock. "You're letting me?" ____________________________________________________________________________________________________Galén questioned, not believing he would trust him with such a responsiblity like that. He wasn't ready but he would give it best his effort to impress his father to allow him these kind of opportunities in future._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yes."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Galénduil smiled then and nodded, "I won't let you down." He vowed, still nodding._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I know you won't."_

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"So - you want me to accompany you across Middle Earth?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The grey wizard clasped his hands together and smiled, "I think you and I should give Radagast a well-deserved visit." He suggested with a small hum at the end of his sentence, followed by a long puff of his pipe._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Theliël smiled widely then, "It sounds like a plan, Mithrandir." She agreed with a bobble of her head._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Filvérel frowned, "You still have to answer your mother and I yet... I've never seen you answer something so quickly." At the mere mention of something she wanted to be buried, __Theliël glowered at him with a dark look she rarely wore._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I'm not going to put myself into a foolish, loveless marriage and sadly, you already know that. I'm prepared to be alone for all my life than be forced to marry someone for all I know might and probably won't love me." __Theliël let out as she cast her gaze along the waterfall that surrounding the entire city in a trap of magic. It blinded her when the beam from the sun above them reflected into the waves and then into her eyes. "I want someone... who will love me for who I am, who's fierce but not serious. I would also like them to be strong, preserved and willing..." She ranted while she started to smile as she described the man she wanted. "I want to be their equal and not be treated as their property."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gandalf nodded thoroughly, "I agree with you, child."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"And we have a lot of good men who are _perfect_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ for you!" He argued with her, scowling at Gandalf when he saw the wizard chuckling to himself at the pair of them. "You're just to bloody stubborn to accept anyone _normal_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Theliël glared then, "That is because dear father of mine, you want to form more alliances so when you go to war - there will be others to rally at you side. But I will not give you what you want... I have the right to be happy as does anyone."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Filvérel was about to reply when the guards began shouting._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The three of them all tensed almost immediately at the alarm of slow panic that caused through them._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"DRAGON!"_

* * *

_In the sky, a large shadow glided through the darkening sky sending showers of gold into the city of Nyderrämar. The shots of fire zapped the once thriving city of Nyderrämar, as the army rallied behind __Theliëlréndis._

___Suddenly a large blast of fire took out the soldiers to her left, a tower exploding as rubble flew through the air and showered them all. ______"Tangado a chadad!" Theliëlréndis winced, while the ringing in her ears got louder as she struggled to her feet. "Dartho!" She called, raising her hand as another rally of their army charged up behind her._

_"Dartho... Hado i philinn!" __Theliël_ ordered and a large number of arrows quickly dove into the the sky and towards the drake. "Hado ribed!" She repeated, before she broke into a run.

_She glanced back at Divisav and Dhoelath, "Tolo ar nin!" She called to them as they ran to her side. "We need to get to my mother before it's too late. Dhoelath, gather Avourel and Klaren, quickly!"_

_"Hiril vuin Theliëlréndis!" Divisav called out to her, seeing her staring up at the drake as it hovered in the sky directly above her. He then watched as she drew her own bow and notched an arrow into the string and fired it at the drake._

_But it was useless._

_This drake would not be killed without any black arrows and sadly, they didn't have any._

_First, it's razor sharp teeth appeared - glistening in the morning sun and blinding her momentarily. Then a long heart stopped growl ripped through its throat which could only mean one thing._

_Fire._

_It all happened so quickly and Divisav was hopeless to stop the outcome._

_Theliëlréndis cried out in pain as the right side of her body began to burn bright. The flames danced along her body, cooking her skin to the bone and bringing her an agony like none other she'd experienced. She could feel the flames burning away her skin, but then harmful pats started landing on her side. She cried out in pain while they pulled her up with such a force she could barely keep herself conscious._

_She was in so much pain._

_She was pulled to her feet but shook her head and pushed her friend away. "Drego! Divisav, noro! Na lû e-govaned vîn." She told him, grabbing her bow again but finding that it was a pile of ash._

_But Divisav didn't move away, he stood still his ground. "Lá, ván." He called out, pulling her out of harms way._

_Theliëlréndis sighed, "Heniach nin?!" she shouted, the both of them dodging another hit. "We will not win! We have no allies to help us, Divisav. No one will have our back... we cannot defeat this Drake from the North."_

_The shower of fire drowned the city, swallowing elves by the gallon - their screams and cries of pain making the unwelcoming silence non-existant. Elves were burning and running while the drake brought its reckoning._

_Theliël stumbled along as Divisav hobbled along next to her and barely managing to keep her upright. "Did you see ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Galén?" She muttered, wincing as they ran. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"No."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"We need to find my brother." She stated, ripping herself from Divisav and breaking into another despite the fact that her body was screaming in pain - crying out for help._

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To her right, rubble fell from the towers and the keep. To her left, her people ran for their lives while the army continued to to do their best but their best would not be enough. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________She stopped them, her feet coming to a slow stop as she stumbled along, climbing over rubble and pushing away rocks. _

_"No!" Her eyes found the body of her brother lying still on the stone ground, she dropped to her knees. She gathered him in her arms and pulled him to her chest where she cradled him to her like a fragile child. Her body began to shake, not with sorrow but with anger, pure anger. Her once warm eyes darkened and her demeanor changed._

_Suddenly a force pushed her away and she fell onto her back._

_Nélindë, her mother, pulled him to her before screaming in pain at the loss of her son. It was an agonizing scream that held all the pain and sorrow of losing a child. The scream silenced all the shouting of panic, everyone fell silent as she began to rock his burnt form. He was unrecognizable - his once white skin was a blackened colour with red burns covering him followed by slowly forming blisters._

_Theliëlréndis groaned as she struggled to her but a pair of strong hands hauled her carefully to them. She looked up to see Gandalf soft eyes looking back at her sadly. He nodded to Divisav and he took her away from the scene._

_The wizard was grateful that __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Galén had passed and that he wouldn't have to face the pain he would have had to live with if he had survived this unexpected attack._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Nélindë cast her gaze and it landed on her daughter and she wore a look full on anger and spite. "It's your fault," Her eyes were full of tears which were drowning her muffled cries, her face pressed into her son's chest but she could still see her daughter. __"You should have died in his stead."_

* * *

All the dwarves sat silently in their cells as she finished re-calling the events of that fatal day.

"I should've died." Theliël said quietly after a moment, her jade eyes glazing over with tears as she stared ahead. Even after all these years, it still pained her to know that she had allowed her own brother to die alone. He didn't deserve the fate he got. Thorin was virtually pressed against his cell door as he watched her quietly, he hands gripping the bars. "My own mother even said it, she said I should've died instead of him."

"Why would- "

"My brother was my mother's favourite child whereas I was my father's." Theliël cut Thorin off as he began to speak. Thorin couldn't believe that Theliël's mother would want her dead if it meant her son would be alive. "I knew she blamed me from that day - she refused to speak to me after that. The last thing she ever said was that I should've died and I respect that. Everyone had the child they love... and I was not her's."

_But it wasn't your fault... _Thorin thought to himself, staring at Theliël.

"And... what happened to you after?" Fili pressed as he leaned against his own cell door, having listened to her the entire time.

"I was healed, my burns unnoticeable." She trailed off, her eyes flowing to the floor. "But that would never bring my brother back... and I still can't help but feel guilty every time I think back to that day."

It fell silent again in the cells before she spoke again, "And that's the Day of Reckoning..." Her voice was emotionless and lifeless.

And again, all the dwarves returned to their broody state, not realising the tough and tiring life their elven friend had lived before they'd even met her.

"Theliël..." Thorin spoke, his face pressed up against the bars of his cell door. She slowly raised her eyes to look at him with the sadness they held as they bored into his own. "I want you to know that I'm so sorry for my behaviour towards you, the way I've treated but also every horror that has made made your life- " Thorin was cut off.

"Thorin, you know you can't change what happened in the past... no one can." She quietly spoke before looking away. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face, wincing slightly and the slightly twang of pain on the side of her face. "That's undeniable truth of fate."

_But I WANT to change your future, so you won't have to witness or feel pain ever again... _He wanted to tell her this, he wanted to comfort her and make her feel better but the bars were in his way. He wanted to hug her, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right from now one but he just wondered how long he would have to wait.

_How long would they be trapped as prisoners in the dungeons of Mirkwood?_

* * *

**HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS:**

**_Tangado a chadad! - Prepare to fire!_**

**_Dartho! - Hold!_**

**_Hado i philinn! - Release arrows!__  
_**

**_Hado ribed! - Shoot continuously!_**

**_Tolo ar nin! - Come with me!_**

**_Hiril vuin. - My lady._**

**_Drego! - Flee!_**

**_Noro! - Run!_**

**_Na lû e-govaned vîn. - Until we next meet._**

**_Lá, ván. - No, I won't._**

**_Heniach nin?! - Do you understand me?!_**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait - I've been very, very busy. I apolgise. SORRY FOR THE BELATED UPDATE!**

** .NEWS.**

**I've decided to go ahead with the GoT story. It will probably be a Jaime LannisterXOC. And the Twilight story it coming along very well but I can't say when I will upload it officially.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're much appreciated!**

**Thanks.**

**Ezeiel.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: TEAM THORIN, I am sorry for this but I think it will spice things up. **

**Thranduil is having problems of his own, that he wants to put to bed but he can't ACTUALLY go to sleep due to this problem. So, he seeks out Legolas's advise and help on how to solve. And it doesn't seem to go very well... for him anyway.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I apologise for any mistakes I started doing this very late last night so correct me if wish to do so! :)**

**_...her._**

* * *

Taking in the dark, rather reddened scenery before him, Legolas found Thranduil slumped in his throne, ivory hair disheveled, and the twig crown tossed carelessly on the floor not six inches from Legolas's feet.

Thranduil raised himself up slightly, caught a quick glance at Legolas before him, then placed both his hands beside his temples as if his head were giving him trouble. His furrowed brow and bloodshot eyes gave away the fact that he had not been sleeping much, if at all, and his mouth was set in a miserable frown as his glittering eyes focused on the floor. He was still dressed in the silver robe and iron-colored breeches he was wearing during the daylight.

Legolas picked up the crown before his feet and scrambled to his troubled father, much like he did when he was little. But as soon as he was close, he regained the composure of his age yet still with great concern he asked, "What is troubling you? Surely you wouldn't have summoned me so late…"

Thranduil looked up at him, dropping one of his hands to his side, leaving one to rub his temple painfully. "I…" he began, his voice so low and quiet that even Legolas was struggling to hear his father's velvety voice.

Thranduil usually had a dark, hushed voice, even when angered but this was much beyond that.

Legolas raised his eyebrow at him and nodded slowly, urging him to go on as he bent his head lower towards him.

"It is…Theliëlréndis…" Thranduil spoke again, having a difficult time keeping eye contact with Legolas.

"What about her?" Legolas inquired, biting his lower lip.

"I am…" Thranduil sighed and broke eye contact, looking downwards. "I am in love with… _her._"

The last word was a whisper but Legolas knew what he had said. He wanted to say, _You barely know her, and I'm fairly certain she hates you... _But his crystal blue eyes lit up, and he couldn't help himself, and burst into laughter before his appalled father.

"What in world is so funny?" Thranduil demanded, a pink tint beginning to heat up the pointed tips of his elvish ears. He willed himself not to turn completely red from embarrassment.

Legolas clutched his side in an attempt to calm himself, slowly turning his laughter into rather high-pitched giggles from his usual alto voice. "I am…truly sorry, Father. I just never expected to see you so distraught like this… over someone. A dark-haired elf from Nyderrämar, robbing the great Thranduil of sleep. I actually find it quite captivating and rare." He took a few more breaths to calm himself down while Thranduil's lips curled into a disgusted scowl.

"Enough of your laughter, Legolas," he snapped. "It is true, the elf has bewitched me, but this weakness must never leave your person. If anyone is to tell her, it shall be me." Legolas nodded slowly, eyes still glittering in excitement as he forgot the fact that he was quite sleepy. "I need… your aid, Legolas." Thranduil declared, eyeing Legolas intensely.

* * *

The sun rose quietly, a warming star with the comforting color palette of a campfire. The inhabitants of the dungeons in Mirkwood were blinded awake by the sun's rays and groans escaped their lips.

Theliëlréndis eyes lazily stared at the wall of her cell while she slowly awoke herself from her dreamless sleep. Groaning to herself, she processed her surroundings as she took in a deep breath of the thin air lurking in her cell. She narrowed her eyes slightly due to the darkness of her cell and the blinding rays of the sun. She moved to run a hand through her hair, but mournfully realised that her long, dark brown hair was a mess of knots and tangles, almost like the moss on the trees in Mirkwood.

Theliël glanced toward the cell door to see the ivory-haired elf gazing at her with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. She groaned and rolled her eyes, "What do I owe the honour of your annoying face, Legolas?" she drawled, rising to her feet.

She then heard the annoying jingle of keys and then the door swung open. "Come with me." He took her arm and nearly ripped it from its socket and the door swung to a close. "My father wishes an audience with you." He announced, ignoring Thorin's dark glare.

Theliël let her eyes flicker to her side, and she saw Thorin standing in his own cell with her hands wrapped tightly around the bars on his cell door. His icy blue eyes hatefully glared at the pansy that was leading her away from them. But then he found her own gaze, and they immediately softened and he just stared at her.

"Where are you taking her?" Thorin's voice ripped through the air which made the rest of the Company shift nervously in their cells., an angry and agitated tone sinking into his voice.

Legolas rolled his bright blue eyes, though he didn't bother to turn and face him. "She needs a well-awaited bath. It appears your unhygienic ways have started to rub off on her and we can't have that." He told the dwarf rather harshly before leading Theliël away.

She only sent Thorin an apologetic look and silently promised him with her eyes that she would be okay.

Then he watched the two of them exit, he leant against the bars of his cell door before sighing heavily and sliding to the floor. He didn't trust the little pansy as far as he could throw him... and he certainly didn't trust his father.

They're elves, they're untrustworthy.

_Ah, but you trust Theliëlréndis... _He thought to himself with a small knowing smile. "Indeed, I do."

* * *

Not wanting to waste time, she quickly stripped herself of her clothes and lowered herself into the warm water. It was soothing, and it warmed her body straight away. She wanted to just slid under and never submerge again.

Theliëlréndis soon pulled on the black tunic shirt lying on the table, near the bath tub and quickly began to re-tie her bracers up. She moved to reach for the trousers and pushed the fabric along her legs, before fastening the button. Theliëlréndis was about to reached for coat, when something fell from behind her.

She turned and raised an eyebrow, curious as to what had caused the crash. She crouched down, only looking to see nothing. But she shook it off and went to stand back when a hand clasped over her mouth. Her eyes widened in confusion, as she stared ahead and moved her hand to pull the hand away.

"Don't panic," the welcoming voice of a Hobbit broke the silence, "It's me." the hand let go of her mouth, and she turned around to see Bilbo standing there.

"Bilbo?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We though you were dead, that the spiders had gotten you..."

He shook his head, "No, once you and the company were taken by the elves, I followed you all in- well I sneaked it because Hobbit's have to be quiet." he explained, flushing slightly. "And I heard a discuss between the King and his Captain of the Guard- she doesn't like you at all? But the King..." he trailed of, trying not smirk at her.

"Bilbo... what did you hear? What did they say?" she pressed, tilting her head.

Bilbo frowned as he tried to remember, "Other lands are not his concern... we need to get them out of here, Theliëlréndis... you were free to go, why did you choose to stay?"

She sighed, "Because I made a promise to Gandalf, that I would see you to that mountain, alive and well." she told the hobbit, "A promise is a promise, but I keep my promises, Bilbo."

"But you did not sign any contract," he complained, "Nothing binds you to the company... you didn't have to."

Theliëlréndis sighed again and turned her back on him, "I know me agreeing to this may not have be the wisest choice, Bilbo- but when you're part of something, you cannot back out and leave the rest to pay for the mistake... we all have to pay for it including myself."

Bilbo nodded, satisfied. "Alas, I have a way to get us out of here," he murmured, which caught her attention. "But I have wait for precise time to act- it has to all fit for it to work properly."

She stared at him, waiting for him to divulge his master plan.

Bilbo shook his head, "I will come and find you in the dungeons when the time is right." once he'd spoken, he quickly slipped back outside the door.

* * *

Thranduil slowly rose to his feet, and he descended the stairs to greet them, "Legolas you may go now." Thranduil spoke as he walked toward Theliëlréndis, wanting his son to leave them alone. Legolas bowed his head and moved backward, turning to march off again. Thranduil slowly drew his gaze back to Theliëlréndis, and smiled at her. "Have you thought anymore to my offer?" he pressed.

"No." she replied, staring at him.

Thranduil stepped closer, "Why must you insist on staying down there in those murky, damp cells with those gresome dwarves." he pressed, pacing in a circle around her, "When you could be free to return to Nyderrämar..."

"They are my responsiblity."

Thranduil paused and remained behind her, "Do you not desire gems from that mountain?" he whisperred huskily, his eyes falling over her.

Theliëlréndis closed her eyes, "Sadly, I do not." she spoke honestly, feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

"Why?" Thranduil's cool breath tickled the back of her neck as he spoke.

"Because I only wish to help them achieve their goal, and once that is done..." she trailed off, "They will no longer need my help."

Thranduil sighed and clasped his hands together, "I have a proposition for you - if you wish to listen to it?" he announced, coughing nervously which was strange for him when he was usually so stern and confident.

Theliël frowned but nodded nonetheless, "What do you wish to ask?" her voice was emotionless, as it had been since her arrival at the Woodland Realm.

"I would ask you to marry me."

Upon hearing this, she reacted horribly. "No." she shook her head. "I will not marry anyone until the dwarves terms are met. They are to reach the mountain before I even consider anything like that." she explained which left Thranduil's emotions waging inner conflicts.

"They have committed a crime." Thranduil struggled to not roll his eyes, knowing that would only anger her more.

"What crime is that?"

Thranduil's eyes glowed dark for a moment, "They've taken the princess of Nyderrämar as hostage and trespassed on my lands. Those are _their _crimes." Her eyes widened and she felt anger being to surge through her body as she tried to repress it. "I will see them rot here for all eternity for what they have done to you."

Her stable interior was gone in a second. "They've done _nothing _to me!" she shouted at him, her hands balling into tight fists. She couldn't believe him. He'd have the never to do such a thing to her friends. _Her _friends. "_Lle naa haran e' nausalle... amin feuya ten' lle_." she growled quietly but he heard her.

Thranduil stormed across the floor, closing the distance between her, enraged. _"_Do _not_ talk to me like that!_ I am your king!"_

"You are not my King!" she argued, glaring darkly at him with such hatred. "The only King I will ever bow to will be my father. Not you." In this type of situation, Theliël was the minor when compared to Thranduil but she was feisty and put up a good fight.

He gasped in pain as the skin of the one half of his face scorched like it had been touched by flames at the very moment, exposing his jaw muscles and spreading across an eye, turning it white. _"_I_ deserve _to be treated with_ respect."_

Thranduil's breath touched the back of her neck, tickling the sensitive hairs sat there. He didn't want to fight with her, that's not why he wanting her there. "I have wanted you from the very moment you set foot in my realm." he admitted while taking her hand from behind, tracing his fingers all the way to her collar bone. When he next spoke, his voice had suddenly grown dark, "I have been patient." he lent close toward her face, his eyes locked with her eyes as he wound himself around her so he was inches from touching her lips with his own.

"_So _patient."

He held her hands and stared deep into Theliël's soul with those burning eyes of his. Before realising her moment of weakness, Thranduil released his grip of her hands and swirled around her but soon turned to meet her eyes again, gazing upon her as if she were of pure starlight. He grasped her right hand with his left and with his right hand he stroked her face, slowly caressing his thumb past her lips, releasing them from her nervous bite. Theliël could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers, separating them into a chaste kiss.

His hands had found their way onto her neck, pulling her closer to his body.

It was welcoming but he made it far too intense for her liking, trying to slip his tongue into her mouth - she was having none of it.

He felt his emotions wager another attack on his insides when he felt her pull away from him, and shield herself by crossed her arms over her chest, showing that she'd rather stay untouched by him. He knew he would have to give her time to get used to him, especially in this way.

As he said before, he was patient.

"Are you willing to hear the rest of what I've to offer?"

_So patient._

"Yes."

* * *

His eyes widened when he caught sight of her.

Her hair hung lazily but beautifully around her shoulders and cascaded down her back, rippling like a silent stream. It dipped and it curled - thanks to its natural wavy curves. Her usual blue tunic hugged her strong torso but he suddenly realised how thin she'd gotten. Her shoulder blade's were prominent through the thin fabric, he could see her collar bone peering out at the top. Her legs had got thinner too, still bearing their muscle, but thin.

The dwarves only stared as she strode past them all sat in their cells. They noted the tiredness and irritation in her eyes, as she pulled open her cell door and stepped inside.

With a deep sigh, the door once again was swung to a close and was locked into place before the elven guard moved off.

Checking to see if the guard had gone, Thorin leant against the bars of his cell door and looked over at the elf opposite him. "What happened? Did _he _hurt you? You can tell me... I won't- " He trailed when she looked over at him with her tired glance.

"No." She lent back against the hard wall and swallowing hard. She was deciding whether to tell him that Thranduil had kissed, or that she had let him do so._ How could see have been so stupid? _She felt weak and humiliated. "But Thranduil did do something..." She mumbled to herself rather than the dwarf lord, but her heard her.

Thorin glowered at the thought of that bastard hurting her. "What did he do to you?" He pressed, forcing himself against the bars still as anxiousness rose through him. He couldn't help but feel possessive over her, and he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself.

He noted how hesitant she was... so it couldn't be good.

Out of nowhere, angry tears began streaming down her face and she let out a low growl. She was shaking and couldn't seem to settle herself in her cold, dark cell that was unwelcoming and made her feel like a common criminal.

"He kissed me."

He swore his heart slowed...

"And confessed his love for me."

And then stopped working altogether.

"He's a cold man... how could he find a place in his heart for me?"

"Theliël..." His favourite word fell from his lips full of devotion and admiration. He didn't want to know about Thranduil's love for her, he couldn't bare to listen to. "I think you're forgetting my own heart is quiet cold and forgotten."

"Could you find a place in your heart for me?"

_Yes, without another thought in the world... _He thought to himself with a hidden smile on his face. He took in the teary look in his eyes and his heart shattered at how broken she was. She was falling about at the seams. "Oh, Theliël..." He murmured, his blue eyes growing sad as they watched her from where he stood in his own cell. It was torture, knowing that he couldn't just comfort her. He had to sit there and watch as she cried, giving into despair.

"I will get you out of here Thorin, even my own freedom is pushed to the side." His heart soared at her words, knowing that she did care about him. He just wanted to know if she felt something more for him. "You are the priority."

He wanted to hold her and take away the pain. Rid her of all her problems with the world, make her smile and make her laugh. He wanted to give her the love and happiness she deserved. He wanted... her.

He wanted_... her._

He hadn't told her. Not of his true feelings.

He loved her.

The warm, fuzzy feeling infected his chest like it always did now, he had no control of it. Whenever he thought back to when she smiled or when she laughed it appeared and infected him.

He would do anything to feel that feeling, and he would to anything to make her happy.

Thorin saw the questioning look in her eyes then, and he dared to question her. His eyes were focused on her body but when she looked at him, he was staring straight back at her. "Is there anything else?" His voice was quiet and sounded sore and worn.

"I don't want to speak of it..."

Thorin nodded and sat back slowly, _and I respect that..._

She just couldn't bare to tell him, that she would never leave this place.

And that she was to be Thranduil's bride.

That's what would buy Thorin his freedom, and that she was willing to do.

* * *

**HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS:**

**Lle naa haran e' nausalle - you are king in your imagination.**

**Amin feuya ten' lle - You disgust me.**

**A/N:**

**I'm so mean.**

**Yeah... Theliël's well... she's gonna possibly get married to Thrandy.**

**So guys, this is the last update as I'm due to go on Holiday tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this update and please don't go too crazy with the reviews but when I get back I promise to answer them all - like I always do. **

**NOTE: To all you guests who review the story! Get an account so I can reply to your reviews! It's so frustrating when I can't reply but nonetheless, thanks!**

**The two new stories are coming along nicely, although, I've seemed to gone a little crazy on the GoT one... but that will take time I'm afriad. It's gonna be fun. FUN. FUN!**

**R&R GUYS!**

**Thanks.**

**Ezeiel.**


End file.
